Yume
by MaelysNC
Summary: A Mystic Falls, après le départ des Originels, ils aspiraient tous à retrouver une vie paisible mais c'était sans compter sur le surnaturel : l'arrivée d'un frère et d'une sœur en ville coïncide avec une recrudescence de cadavres calcinés et de gens errants perdus dans une folie meurtrière : les kitsune sont en ville à la recherche de l'avatar de Silas. Delena, Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Yume

**Situation dans la série:** cette histoire débute après le dernier épisode de la saison 4 (attention **SPOILER** pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison!)

**Résumé:** A Mystic Falls, après le départ des Originels, ils aspiraient tous à retrouver une vie paisible mais c'était sans compter sur le surnaturel : l'arrivée d'un frère et d'une sœur en ville coïncide avec une recrudescence de cadavres calcinés et de gens errants perdus dans une folie meurtrière : les kitsune sont en ville à la recherche de l'avatar de Silas. Seule une puissante magie pour en venir à bout...

**Couples:** Delena, Klaroline

**Disclamer:** Cette histoire est une sorte de melting pot: j'ai mélangé le livre de L.J Smith (avec l'histoire des kitsune) à la série, le tout assortit de beaucoup d'imagination et une pointe de folie. Bien entendu, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Mystic Falls. Petite ville de Virginie. En apparence banale, un regroupement de maisons autour de son église, sa mairie, quelques commerces, entouré d'une épaisse forêt. Qui aurait pu soupçonner une si paisible communauté d'une quelconque activité surnaturelle ?

Les habitants s'éveillaient tous, les uns après les autres, sous les premiers rayons de soleil de ce mois de septembre. Tandis que certains parcouraient les sentiers forestiers en petites foulées, d'autres dégustaient le premier café de la journée à la terrasse du Mystic Grill, seul café de la ville offrant un minimum d'interactions sociales.

A l'écart de la communauté, un vaste manoir était le théâtre d'un curieux rituel. Tandis qu'à l'étage supérieur une jeune fille se laissait bercer par la tendre caresse des premiers rayons de soleil filtrant au travers d'épais rideaux, un objet vint se fracasser sur un mur à l'étage inférieur la tirant de son sommeil définitivement. Elle se redressa subitement dans son lit, couvrant son corps du drap et mit tous ses sens en éveil. Des cris lui parvinrent. Une dispute plus bas. Deux voix d'hommes. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle put enfin les identifier. Terminant de s'étirer, elle attrapa une robe de chambre en soie noire déposée un peu plus loin, l'enfila et se mit en quête de la source de cette pollution sonore matinale. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir les deux hommes dans le salon devant ce qui restait d'une télévision. L'un d'eux tenait le second par le cou, l'immobilisant complètement tandis que l'autre lui lançait un regard plein de rage.

« - **Damon… Lâche Jérémy tout de suite**, soupira t-elle alors qu'elle passait devant eux en direction de la cuisine.

- **Elena**, grogna l'interpellé tout en obtempérant, **ton frère vient encore de siffler l'une de mes meilleures bouteilles de scotch…**

**- C'est pas une raison pour exploser la télé**, souffla le plus jeune des deux.

-** Tu n'avais qu'à me répondre quand je te parle**

**- Peut-être que j'en avais pas envie**

**- Peut-être que…**

**- STOP !** cria Elena depuis la cuisine.** Il va falloir trouver un terrain d'entente. Tous les matins c'est pareil, disputes, disputes, disputes. On vit ensemble un point c'est tout. Jér' arrête de tourner autour de Damon et ne le cherche pas. Damon, fous lui la paix !** ».

Voila deux mois que les trois jeunes gens cohabitaient à la pension Salvatore. Il est vrai que cette intrusion de la part de Jérémy n'était pas du tout du goût de Damon. Il voulait profiter de sa longue et éternelle vie aux côtés d'Elena. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'espérait que ça, qu'enfin elle reconnaisse ses sentiments pour lui. Pas des sentiments forcés, provoqués, artificiels, mais de vrais sentiments. Malheureusement pour lui, cette reconnaissance était assortie d'un petit « bonus » en la personne de Jérémy. Certes, ce dernier revenait de loin, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il l'appréciait (un peu). Pourtant, de le voir sans cesse chez lui, chez eux, toujours de mauvaise humeur avait le don de l'agacer, et pas qu'un peu. Il essayait de faire des efforts, de se contrôler, pour Elena, mais le naturel revenait vite prendre le pas sur ses bonnes résolutions.

Toujours sous le coup d'une pression exacerbée par l'attitude désinvolte du jeune frère d'Elena, Damon alla se réfugier dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et avala le contenu d'une poche de sang. Dieu qu'il détestait ça, mais bon… Vivre avec Elena méritait bien un lot de concessions… Entre autres celle de cesser de s'alimenter directement à la source. Sa colère s'estompa lorsqu'il sentit deux mains s'agripper à ses hanches et d'entendre le murmure d'Elena près de son oreille :

« - **Soit patient avec lui. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas tout à fait lui-même depuis son retour…**

**- Je sais bien… Mais je ne suis pas là pour résoudre les conflits post-mortem de ton adolescent de frère….**

**- Peut-être bien, mais tu sais mieux que personne combien la mort peut avoir des effets dévastateurs sur quelqu'un. Tu es comme une sorte de modèle pour lui…**

**- Hum… mais je préférerais être tout autre chose…** dit-il en se retournant et l'attirant à lui.

-** Damon, arrête, pas maintenant**, souri-t-elle alors qu'il lui déposait quelques baisers dans son cou

-** Hum ? T'es certaine de ça ? **continua t-il

**- Damon… Non… Jer' est à côté et… et je vais être sacrément en retard !** termina t-elle en regardant l'horloge murale de la cuisine

-** Fais toi porter pâle…**

**- Très fin pour quelqu'un de mort…**

**- Que veux-tu, je suis hilarant**

**- Très ! Allez Damon, je dois y aller, Caroline m'attends sans doute, on est sensées faire du shopping pré-rentrée scolaire.** » termina t-elle en se détachant du jeune homme tout en ne manquant pas de lui adresser un de ses sourires prometteurs.

Elle monta à grande vitesse à l'étage supérieur pour aller rapidement s'habiller. Un jean assortit d'un débardeur pourpre conviendrait très bien pour l'occasion. Une fois préparée, elle redescendit l'escalier quatre à quatre pour se retrouver face à son frère.

« - **Hey Jer' ! Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?**

**- A la base j'avais l'intention de tester ce nouveau jeu vidéo mais maintenant que ton cher vampire a explosé ce qui pouvait encore avoir un intérêt dans cette maison, je vais aller voir Matt. Je crois qu'il est de service au Mystic Grill aujourd'hui…**

**- Excellent choix. Cela te fera du bien de t'aérer un peu les idées. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui ! Puisque je me tue à te le dire !** » Cria t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix tout en faisant demi-tour pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elena avait beaucoup de peine pour son frère. Le voir dans cet état du soir au matin l'inquiétait. Peut-être s'agissait-il là « juste » d'une conséquence de sa résurrection. Seule Bonnie pouvait peut-être l'aider à y voir plus clair. Mais cette dernière restait injoignable. Seul Jérémy avait des nouvelles de temps à autre. Elle était en Europe avec sa mère selon ses dires mais Elena espérait qu'elle ferait bientôt une réapparition à Mystic Falls avant la rentrée. Elle alluma son téléphone pour lui envoyer un énième message qui resterait, sans doute, sans réponse. Le réseau téléphonique en Europe semble vraiment très peu au point. Elle soupira et passa le seuil de la porte non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Damon avant de partir.

Septembre n'était pas vraiment son mois préféré. Plein de souvenirs passés, tout plus douloureux les uns que les autres, la ramenaient à ce mois. La mort de ses parents, sa rencontre avec Stefan, la perte d'humanité de ce dernier, … Stefan. Penser à lui lui faisait toujours un peu mal. Un pincement au cœur. Après plus d'un an passé à ses côtés, elle avait fini par lui préférer son frère. Depuis lors, son comportement avait changé. Il l'ignorait souvent, disparaissait plus souvent encore, pouvait paraître froid, distant et calculateur. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait pu remettre en doute son humanité. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé chez lui… Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi et avouait le mettre sur le compte de sa nouvelle relation avec Damon.

Toute à ses pensées, Elena grimpa dans sa voiture et sortit lentement de l'allée du manoir pour s'engager sur une route serpentant entre les arbres de la forêt en direction de Mystic Falls. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Caroline au belvédère de la place de la mairie. Son amie avait, en effet, insisté plusieurs jours auparavant pour que les deux jeunes filles se retrouvent pour une session de shopping. « Histoire d'être quand même un minimum à la page concernant la mode pour la rentrée » comme l'avait mentionné Caroline. Toute les deux avaient choisies de confier leur avenir aux professeurs de l'université voisine à Mystic Falls, Virginia State University. Certes, le dépaysement n'était pas bien grand. Il s'agissait d'une petite université de province. Mais c'était la seule ayant accepté l'inscription très tardive des jeunes filles. Tant pis pour Harvard, ça sera dans une autre vie. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elles ne pouvaient pas recommencer les années scolaires presque à volonté.

* * *

Caroline ne cessait de changer ses vêtements. Elle rejeta la robe jaune précédemment choisie avec rage sur son lit pour affronter à nouveau son dressing. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun enjeu, aucune contrainte, il s'agissait juste d'une séance shopping entre filles. Mais rien n'y faisait. Son humeur n'alla pas en s'améliorant lorsque Tyler entra dans la pièce et contempla le désastre que représentait sa garde robe.

« -** Ty'… j'arrive pas à choisir…** Se plaigna t-elle

- **J'y connais rien et puis, ça va, tu prends le premier truc qui te tombe sous la main. Tiens par exemple…** Dit-il en se glissant devant elle et prit, sans même regarder, une robe sur un cintre.** Ça !** »

En voyant le choix de Tyler, ou plutôt son « non-choix » elle piqua un fard. Parmi toutes les tenues que comportait son placard, il avait choisi la seule robe qu'elle ne pouvait pas porter. La seule qui la ramenait beaucoup trop en arrière. Trop de souvenirs étaient attachés à cette robe. Il s'agissait de celle que Klaus lui avait offerte. Elle la prit délicatement et la remit dans sa housse pour la raccrocher à sa place.

« **- Non Ty', pas celle-là, tu vois bien que c'est une robe de bal…**

**- Quelle importance cela peut bien faire ?**

**- Vraiment ? Je me demande même pourquoi je t'ai demandé ton avis**, souffla t-elle le plus discrètement possible. Pourtant pas assez aux oreilles de l'hybride.

- **ça va, tu vas juste faire du shopping… A moins que ça soit une énième excuse pour aller allumer des mecs !** hurla t-il

- **Non mais ça va pas ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu me prends pour qui ?!** s'emporta t-elle

-** Je sais pas… Qui sait ce que tu fais derrière mon dos ?!** lui répondit-il alors que ses prunelles commençaient à se teinter de jaune.

-** On t'a déjà parlé de ce truc appelé la « confiance » ?** Dit-elle le plus calmement possible sentant Tyler sur les nerfs.

**- Oh vraiment ? La confiance… Parles-en à ton cher Klaus ! Je veux même pas savoir ce que tu as fais pour qu'il m'autorise à rentrer à Mystic Falls !**

**- Rien ! Je n'ai RIEN fait ! Maintenant je te suggère de te calmer et de cesser tes accusations !** »

Tyler allait répliquer fermement lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. D'abord hésitant, il regarda le nom inscrit sur l'écran avant de décrocher tout en sortant à grand vitesse hors de portée des oreilles de Caroline. Depuis son retour, Tyler était méconnaissable. Froid, arrogant voire méchant et d'une incroyable jalousie. Elle avait vraiment de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître l'homme qu'elle a aimé. Elle sursauta à cette pensée. Employer le passé lui était venu naturellement. Non, non, non, elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Tout ça était à cause du fait qu'elle avait revu cette robe. Une vision qui lui avait ouvert la porte à beaucoup de souvenirs. Beaucoup trop. Voila ! Elle venait de trouver, c'était la faute de cette robe. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'en séparer. Il lui était impossible. Elle avait essayé mais… non, rien n'y faisait, elle préférait la garder là, dans sa housse, pour la protéger, pour conserver quelques souvenirs ? NON ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête ce genre de pensées : non seulement cela ne servait à rien mais ça ne servait qu'à semer le doute et la confusion dans son esprit.

« **- Concentrons-nous plutôt sur le présent, du bien concret… qu'est ce que je vais mettre ?** » se dit-elle en pensant à Elena qui devait, sans doute, déjà l'attendre.

Tant pis, une petite robe blanche conviendra parfaitement. Après tout, comme l'avait mentionné plus tôt Tyler, c'était juste du shopping… n'est-ce pas ? Parée de pied en cap, elle attrapa son sac, envoya rapidement un message à Elena l'avertissant de son départ de chez elle et grimpa dans sa voiture. La route qui la menait jusqu'à Mystic Falls n'était pas bien longue. Sa mère étant le sheriff de la ville, elles ne devaient pas habiter trop loin du central de police. En entamant l'avant dernier virage, elle pénétra brièvement dans une partie de la forêt. Elle aimait bien cet endroit. Calme, silencieux. Des arbres centenaires pour certains, tous témoins de tellement de choses, de belles choses ou d'horribles choses. Elle se sentait un peu proche d'eux. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Caroline Forbes, l'amie des arbres ? Mais ces êtres, observateurs avaient le don de la rendre aussi nostalgique. Des êtres centenaires, elle en connaissait, plus ou moins vivants, certains étaient même âgés d'un bon millénaire comme… lui. NON ! A nouveau son esprit se perturba. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait depuis quelques temps ? Elle secoua la tête à nouveau, ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle freina le plus rapidement que ses réflexes de vampire lui permettaient. Un animal la regardait, assis au beau milieu de la route. Son pelage était d'un noir luisant. La seconde d'après il avait disparu. Pourtant… Pourtant elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce n'était pas encore un tour de son esprit perturbé. Un animal se tenait devant elle il n'y a pas quelques secondes de cela. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir de quelle espèce il était et se jura de prêter plus d'attention à la chaîne « Animaux » la prochaine fois qu'elle zapperait dessus. Sans aucune possibilité d'affirmation, elle pensait avoir à faire avec une sorte de renard. Un renard noir ? Elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, la lisière de la forêt était calme, pas l'ombre d'un animal quelconque. Ses sens en éveil ne lui permettaient pas d'identifier un être vivant dans les parages. Lentement, elle remit sa voiture en marche et redémarra tout en scannant attentivement la route. Elle avait la sensation d'être … observée ? Epiée serait plus juste, pourtant elle n'entendait, ne voyait ou ne sentait rien. Sa route la fit sortir de la forêt et, aussitôt, le sentiment oppressant disparu. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète, elle accéléra pour se garer non loin de la mairie. Caroline distingua, au loin, la silhouette d'Elena faisant les cents pas sous le belvédère. Elle lui adressa un signe et vint rapidement la rejoindre.

« -** Hey Elena ! Désolée pour l'attente…** s'excusa t-elle en saluant son amie

- **Ce n'est pas grave Care, je suis arrivée il n'y a que quelques minutes… ça va ?** dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sembles… perturbée…

-** Non, oui… non, tout va bien. On s'est encore disputés avec Tyler ce matin…**

**- Toujours aussi mal luné ?**

**- Le sens de l'humour de Damon déteint sur toi…** esquiva t-elle

-** J'avoue !**

**-Comment ça se passe entre vous deux ?**

-** Eh bien… Tout va pour le mieux. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il est agréable, gentleman et serviable. Il n'a même pas encore tenté de tuer Jérémy pendant son sommeil !**

**- Ouh ! C'est du grand Damon !** »

Les deux jeunes filles partirent en riant en direction des quelques magasins de vêtements que pouvaient compter la petite ville. L'insouciance et l'amitié leur avait manquée. A l'une comme à l'autre. De ne se préoccuper que d'une chose : être des jeunes filles de 18 ans comme les autres, se préparant à rentrer à l'université. Certes, elles ne pouvaient ignorer leur nature de vampire, mais l'une comme l'autre aimaient prétendre « être normales ». Fortes de cette volonté, elles dévalisèrent les boutiques, profitant de la nouvelle collection automne-hiver. Et lorsque leur carte de crédit ne leur permis plus d'achat onéreux, elles se dirigèrent vers le Mystic Grill pour une dernière coupe de glace amplement méritée selon les dires de Caroline.

Le petit bar de la ville ne comptait que peu de clients. Quelques habitués, une poignée de lycéens autour de la table de billard. Au bar, était assis Jérémy, en grande conversation avec Matt. Pourtant, aussi insouciant que lui permettait son âge, un poids semblait peser sur ses épaules. Très peu de jeunes gens de son âge pouvaient affirmer avoir traversé autant d'épreuves que lui. Les vampires, les fantômes, il est devenu chasseur de vampires, est mort deux fois… Il avait acquis une sagesse et une maturité insoupçonnée. Elena la regarda quelques minutes avant de rejoindre Caroline qui avait sélectionné une table dans le fond.

« -** Tu as des nouvelles de Bonnie ?** demanda la blonde en saisissant la carte du bar

- **Pas directement. Jérémy reçoit quelques messages apparemment. D'après ses dires, elle va bien. Profitant de l'Europe avec sa mère pour se reconnecter au monde et se ressourcer. Je crois… qu'elle m'évite un peu. Aucun de mes messages ne reçoit de réponse.**

**- Je t'avoue être dans la même situation que toi. Cela m'inquiète un peu. Elle a vécu tellement de choses dernièrement. Elle a manipulé tellement d'énergie et de magie. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mais de savoir qu'elle va bien, même par l'intermédiaire de Jérémy, cela me rassure un peu. Est-ce qu'il sait quand elle reviendra ?**

**- Je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit ne pas plus en savoir. Mais, il… est différent. Il cache quelque chose…**

**- Elena, il est mort pendant de longs mois. La résurrection n'a pas dû être simple à accepter. Et Bonnie a dû utiliser beaucoup de magie pour cela. Je crois que l'un comme l'autre sont épuisés et méritent du repos.**

**- Tu as sans doute raison… En parlant de nouvelles ... Tu… as … eu des nouvelles de Klaus ?** demanda Elena en masquant sa gêne

- **De Klaus ? Non. Pourquoi en aurai-je ? Il est partit. A la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il y refait sans doute sa vie…** »

Elena nota la pointe de mélancolie qui teintait la dernière phrase de son amie mais ne releva pas ce fait. Inutile d'embarrasser Caroline, elle avait sans doute mieux à faire et à penser avec le retour de Tyler. Matt interrompu la conversation des jeunes filles en venant les saluer et prit leur commande avant de s'en retourner derrière son comptoir.

« **- Alors, prête pour cette rentrée ?** demanda Elena plus légèrement

-** Aussi prête que l'on puisse l'être ! Tu sais, les choses ne vont pas énormément changer quand on y réfléchit bien. Certes c'est un peu plus grand, il y aura de nouvelles têtes mais au fond… Je reste chez ma mère, toi à la Pension…**

**- J'aurai aimé que cette année soit différente. Tu sais… normale…**

**- Qui sait ? Pourquoi pas ? On a tous retrouvé un minimum d'équilibre dans nos vie.**

**- Oui. A quelque chose près…**

**- Stefan ne te parle toujours pas ?**

**- Il m'ignore royalement. Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment. Je veux dire… Je comprends sa réaction… Damon et moi… je peux pas lui demander de rester stoïque. Mais toi, tu semblais plus proche de lui ces derniers temps…**

**- C'est vrai, mais avec ses voyages incessants je-ne-sais-où… Aux dernières nouvelles, il était retourné à Chicago.**

**- Chicago ?**

**- Oui. Je pense que de revoir Lexi a dû lui faire un choc… Il veut peut être se retrouver dans un endroit où il est plus proche d'elle…**

**- Sans doute… sans doute…** »

Matt vint leur apporter leur glace que chacune dégusta en silence. Elena perdue dans ses pensées : entre Jérémy et Stefan, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Quant à Caroline, elle essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître mais la question que son amie lui avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait fortement déstabilisée. Pourquoi tout revenait à Klaus ? Il était partit. Loin, très loin de Mystic Falls. Sans doute en avait-il eu assez de lui courir après. Mais dans ce cas, que signifiait ces dernières paroles ? Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, le chassant de son esprit pour se concentrer sur sa glace et son amie.

* * *

**[Note de l'auteur: Bon, comme pour tout début, je vais avoir besoin de reviews. Je voudrais connaître vos points de vue, vos avis, bref... TOUT! ~_^]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Note de l'auteur]**** Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews! ~_^**

**Lea Michaelson: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :)**

**Meline: Merci beaucoup! J'essaye de respecter un minimum de longueur au niveau des chapitres. J'avoue, en tant que lectrice, trouver ça assez frustrant lorsqu'on parvient à lire un chapitre en moins de cinq minutes :-s**

**Megane: Merci beaucoup! ~_^Ah ah! Tyler... est assez complexe dans mon histoire, mais tu verras par la suite. Quant à son interlocuteur... ah! Je ne peux pas encore trop en dire, promis, tu auras une réponse assez rapidement (tout du moins, une once de début de réponse ~_^)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La journée aurait pu bien commencer. Elle _aurait pu_. Caroline s'est réveillée en sursaut, encore un de ses cauchemars sans queue ni tête où se mêlaient souvenirs, sentiments et fantasmes. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle faisait le même. Elle se revoyait sur le terrain de football du lycée de Mystic Falls, une sensation lui tiraillait l'estomac, avant de prendre conscience que ce n'était pas l'estomac mais le muscle cardiaque. Un trou béant lui tenait lieu de poitrine. Choquée, elle ne cessait d'appeler en vain du secours, personne ne se montrait. Une ombre pourtant finissait par apparaître, une ombre salvatrice, une silhouette qu'elle connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir associée à celle de Klaus. Ce dernier se tenait devant elle et lui tendait son cœur en souriant pour ensuite terminer par lui remettre en place. Son cauchemar prenait ensuite une forme plus étrange, plus angoissante. Derrière elle se tenait Tyler. Ce dernier possédait une aura rouge sombre et l'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute la fureur et la haine dont il était capable. D'un geste plein de rage, il plongea sa main dans la poitrine de Caroline pour lui retirer son cœur avant de le dévorer en regardant la jeune fille mourir lentement.

Qu'est-ce qu'un tel rêve signifiait ? Caroline reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et essaya de ralentir sa respiration tout en se jurant d'en parler à Bonnie, peut-être pourrait-elle y trouver une explication ? Encore faut-il que celle-ci revienne à Mystic Falls. A tâtons, la jeune fille mit la main sur son portable dans le but d'envoyer un message à son amie, un message qui resterait sans doute sans réponse. Elle rejeta sa couette et donna un coup d'œil à son réveil. 7h30. Elle avait près d'une heure de retard. Pour le coup bien réveillée, elle sauta de son lit et, à grande vitesse, s'empara d'un jean et d'un débardeur de couleur rouge, un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, un peu de gloss et se rua dans les escaliers, les descendants quatre à quatre. Au moment de sortir, son estomac manifesta sa présence par un grognement qui en disait long. Tout en râlant contre son besoin vital, Caroline ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur dans l'espoir de trouver une poche de sang. Peine perdue, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : le stock était vide.

« -** Sérieux ? Pourquoi juste aujourd'hui ?!** » s'énerva t-elle en claquant la porte du réfrigérateur.

N'ayant clairement pas le temps de faire une halte par l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt bordant sa maison, ruinant, par la même occasion ses toutes nouvelles bottes. Caroline mit tous ses sens en éveil, à la recherche d'une étincelle de vie, d'un battement de cœur. Elle perçut un craquement et identifia un lapin peut-être ou plutôt un lièvre tant il se déplaçait rapidement. Il devait se trouver à quelques mètres d'elle, sur sa gauche. Tout en se concentrant, elle se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible. Il devait être juste devant elle. Elle continua à avancer, scrutant la pénombre du sous-bois et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'elle croisa une lueur. Là où elle s'attendait à voir un lièvre, elle se trouva face, à nouveau, avec cet étrange renard. Son pelage était luisant, aux reflets rouge foncé, ses yeux dorés l'observaient en silence. A son arrivée, il pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il analysait les déplacements de la jeune vampire. Elle distingua, derrière lui, un mouvement, un lapin. En une fraction de seconde, l'animal fut attrapé par le renard qui s'en alla en courant non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Caroline. Il s'éloigna rapidement. Bien trop rapidement au goût de la jeune fille. A sa connaissance, seuls les guépards pouvaient atteindre une telle vitesse, et pourtant, malgré le peu de connaissances biologiques qu'elle avait, elle pouvait faire la distinction entre un félin et un canidé. Rapidement, seules ses deux queues étaient encore visibles au loin. Ses deux queues ?!

« -** Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un genre de mutation animale ou… ?** » demanda t-elle sans attendre de réponse toutefois. Elle ne termina pas sa phrase ne sachant toujours pas comment identifier sa rencontre. Elle se souvint de son regard. Un regard attentif, compréhensif, un regard presque… humain ou, tout du moins, un regard où on pouvait noter l'intelligence. Il l'observait, peut-être même l'attendait. Ne sachant vraiment plus quoi penser, Caroline, fortement déstabilisée, sortit de la forêt rapidement. Tant pis pour la faim, ça attendra. Peut-être Elena aura-t-elle quelque chose à grignoter ? Elle se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la forêt. Elle lui semblait différente … vivante… l'impression que les arbres… respiraient.

« **- Ma pauvre Caroline, tu débloques totalement, ça doit être la faim… ou ces cauchemars… ou les deux !** ». Elle s'éloigna à grands pas pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture en direction de l'université.

* * *

Il changea rapidement de direction. Évitant gracieusement les arbres et buissons, son pelage luisait au soleil lorsqu'il pénétra dans une petite clairière. Le lapin entre ses crocs était mort depuis un certain temps et il se réjouissait à l'idée de pouvoir déguster le chétif animal. Ses sens en alerte, il ralentit légèrement sa course avant de stopper au milieu de la zone herbeuse. Il scruta les environs avec attention, captant chaque souffle, chaque battement de cœur, chaque regard. Aucun être vivant (ou mort-vivant) ne demeurait dans les parages. Satisfait, il se concentra avant d'avancer doucement, une patte après l'autre. Il perçut le champ magnétique magique qui entourait son repère. Sans lâcher sa proie, il continua son chemin en avant et disparu entièrement.

Il se trouva dans ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de manoir. Un manoir aux mille sons. Terre, air, feu et eau, les éléments étaient tous réunis pour former une douce mélodie s'élevant dans les airs. Un bassin couvert de fleurs de lotus trônait au beau milieu de la pièce principale, au-dessous d'un vaste puits de lumière. Le marbre était omni présent et l'on pouvait compter une dizaine de fontaines dispersées çà et là agrémentant la pièce d'une douce harmonie. Un vaste escalier lui faisait face en haut duquel une jeune fille se tenait. Grande et fine, ses longs cheveux de couleur ébène se perdaient sur sa taille. Ses yeux bridés d'un noir absolu reflétaient une curieuse couleur dorée que l'on ne pouvait ignorer. Elle semblait âgée d'une vingtaine d'années environ, habillée simplement d'un kimono rose pâle qui révélait ses formes et ses courbes.

« **- RYUKU !** s'écria t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit pénétrer dans la pièce principale. **Où donc étais-tu passé ?** »

Il la regarda une seconde puis déposa le cadavre de l'animal qu'il tenait dans sa gueule avant de fermer les yeux, un halo rouge se matérialisant peu à peu autour de lui. L'instant d'après, le renard avait pris forme humaine révélant un jeune homme donc les yeux étaient aussi sombres que ses longs cheveux qu'il avait négligemment laisser tomber sur ses épaules. De haute stature, il était pourtant très fin. Vêtu d'un ensemble de costume noir, seule sa veste était ornée de petites flammes rouges au niveau de ses manches.

« -** Du calme Kamiko, j'étais juste partit faire un tour en forêt.** Lui répondit-il en souriant.

- **Tu aurais tout de même pu me prévenir… Je me suis presque inquiétée… Tu l'as trouvé ?** le questionna t-elle plus doucement tout en descendant les escaliers.

-** Si c'était aussi simple, petite sœur, il y a longtemps que le travail serait terminé**, soupira t-il.** Il est doué pour se cacher. Pourtant, sa magie est omni présente. Elle irradie en tous lieux…. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Cette ville est… tout simplement envahit par le surnaturel, des vampires marchent en plein jour, des loups-garous se cachent à peine. Rares sont les fois où j'ai pu observer une telle concentration d'esprits ayant une essence magique.**

**- Hum…** dit-elle tout en prenant son frère dans ses bras.** Mais ils restent que des esprits de seconde classe. Et … ma foi… forts délicieux !** rit-elle en s'éloignant tout à coup.

- **Kamiko ? Qui as-tu mangé ?** » lui demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil et rit tout en remontant l'escalier. Il soupira et reposa son attention sur le cadavre de l'animal qu'il avait rapporté. Tant pis pour Kamiko, il mangerait seul et sans plus attendre, il dévora le lapin sans en laisser un os. Son péché mignon, comment lutter contre sa nature ? Il sourit à cette pensée et se concentra sur un petit autel qui était établit dans un coin de la pièce. Autour d'une statuette représentant un renard, il y avait une dizaine de bougies disposées de telle manière à former un cercle parfait sans la moindre interruption. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes à son approche et leva lentement les mains au-dessus du cercle de flammes. Un halo blanc vint soudainement irradier la pièce qui devint de plus en plus froide. Lentement, le bassin se couvrit de glace, une glace épaisse qui craquait en recouvrant sols et murs. Ryuku ouvrit alors les yeux. D'un noir de jais à l'origine, ils étaient devenus d'un blanc opaque. Ses cheveux se colorant peu à peu de la même teinte, des étincelles firent leur apparition au bout de ses doigts. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, tout redevint normal. Ryuku s'éloigna de quelques pas de l'autel, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« -** Les croyants… Tous les mêmes. Une dévotion sans pareille et le même résultat en fin de compte**.» lança t-il en secouant la tête.

Sa jeune sœur réapparu alors et dévala les escaliers. Elle s'était changée et portait une robe moulante d'un rouge écarlate et avait opté pour un khôl noir autour des yeux, un rouge à lèvre carmin et une touche de paillettes dorées au-dessous de ses yeux. Le tout faisait ressortir la pâleur de son teint et le sombre de ses cheveux.

« - **Alors, comment me trouves-tu ?** demanda t-elle en tournant sur elle-même

- **Très… humaine. Tu es parfaite.**

**- Hum… Je sais**, lui répondit-elle un sourire innocent aux lèvres

-** Mais n'oublie pas la raison de ta présence…**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Mais il est vrai que… Ah ! Tous ces esprits concentrés en un seul endroit… un si petit endroit…** soupira t-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres

-** Kamiko… ne mange pas les humains…**

**- Juste leurs esprits, promis !** » lui répondit-elle comme si elle récitait une leçon mainte fois apprise. Elle attrapa un sac assortit à sa robe, enfila une paire d'escarpins noirs et sortit en courant.

* * *

Chicago. Cette ville avait un goût de « déjà-vu ». Des immeubles gris, vides, sans vies ou tout du moins sans une vie réellement importante, sans âme. Une succession d'esprits faibles, contrôlables et, de ce fait, détestables. Il était d'humeur massacrante. Depuis que la sorcière avait baissé le voile, il LA cherchait sans relâche. Encore et encore. Et pourtant, elle ne se manifestait toujours pas à lui. Sa seule solution a été de visiter chaque lieu auquel elle était attachée. Bien entendu, elle n'a jamais connu Chicago comme… Chicago. Là où il voyait du béton, il devait s'imaginer être entouré d'herbe, de forêts et d'un immense lac. Même si ce dernier était resté intact, les humains ont trop souvent bouleversé son essence naturelle pour qu'il ait conservé sa magnificence d'autrefois. Elle devait être quelque part. Il devait la trouver. Il voulait la trouver.

Une jeune femme, sans doute trop pressée, ne l'ayant pas vu toute perdue dans son téléphone qu'elle était, le percuta de plein fouet. Elle s'excusa maladroitement mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard sombre, un son lugubre se fit entendre et son cou prit soudainement un angle improbable. Sans un regard, il enjamba le cadavre et continua sa route. C'était vraiment pas le jour, il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Elena claqua la porte de la pension Salvatore en sortant. Trop c'est trop ! Pour la énième fois, Damon et Jérémy s'étaient disputés. Une sordide histoire de jus d'orange, allez savoir ! Toujours est-il qu'il en avait pas fallut plus entendre pour perdre patience. Mais que faire ? Jérémy était d'humeur massacrante et Damon… c'est Damon. Presque deux siècles passés à parfaire ironie, sarcasme et exaspération, cela ne pouvait pas s'éclipser en quelques jours. Il lui fallait trouver une solution. Quelque chose de durable. Elle ne pouvait pas à nouveau renvoyer son frère à Denver, Bonnie le lui avait suffisamment reproché la fois précédente, sans parler du danger que cela puisse représenter… Elle avait bien pensé à Stefan, peut-être pouvait-il emmener Jérémy dans une de ses quêtes mystères qui semblaient tant le préoccuper depuis le début de l'été… Cependant, quelque chose avait changé chez le jeune homme et elle ne pouvait se résoudre de le laisser seul avec Jérémy. Bien entendu, il était grand, il pouvait faire ses propres choix… mais… Ah ! Si seulement Alaric était encore là, il aurait la solution…

La jeune vampire tenta de se calmer les nerfs en montant dans sa voiture et mit le volume de la musique à fond. Chantant à tue-tête, elle prit la direction de Mystic Falls pour ensuite opter pour la ville suivante et son campus universitaire. Il ne lui fallut que trente minute pour parcourir le chemin. En fait, vingt mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de penser à ses parents, ainsi qu'à sa propre mort lorsque son chemin la conduit à traverser le Wickery Bridge. Cette période de l'année était toujours un peu cruciale pour elle, alors en alliant la date et le lieu…

Elena choisit une place de parking un peu à l'écart des autres. Une toute nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle. Enfin une vie... une non-vie ou une non-mort… Est-ce qu'elle regrettait d'avoir donner le remède à Katerine ? Pas vraiment. Quoique… Une vie simple, telle qu'elle l'avait prévu quelques années plus tôt ne lui aurait pas déplu. Un mari, des enfants, des petits-enfants. Seulement, si il y avait bien une personne sur cette Terre qui savait que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu c'était bien Elena et elle en étant la preuve vivante… ou non-morte. Katerine avait fichu le camp, impossible de la retrouver. En même temps, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cherchée… Elle devait sans doute essayer de s'adapter. Cette pensée la fit sourire en imaginant son double devant faire face à la fragilité humaine. Elena sursauta lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Rapidement, elle extirpa l'objet de son sac pour identifier son interlocuteur avant de décrocher.

«** - Bonjour Caroline**, dit-elle simplement.

-** Hey Elena ! Tu es où ? Il faut absolument que je te parle…** lui répondit son amie un brin de nervosité dans la voix.

- **Je suis sur le parking, je viens d'arriver, Tout va bien Ca… ?** Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la jeune vampire blonde déboulait dans sa voiture en vitesse rapide.

-** Non, pas du tout. J'ai faim, j'ai horriblement faim. Le réfrigérateur était vide ce matin et… tu peux pas me dépanner ?** la supplia t-elle du regard.

-** Tiens !** Sourit Elena en attrapant une poche dans l'espace réfrigéré de sa boîte à gants. **Comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas fais le plein ?**

**- Eh bien… Si je te dis que j'ai oublié, tu me crois ? Sérieusement, entre la rentrée, Tyler, l'absence de Bonnie, les cauchemars…** Répondit Caroline en portant la poche à sa bouche.

-** Les cauchemars ?**

**-Oui, tous les jours, ou presque, le même. Exactement le même. Je rêve de Kl… de Tyler… il m'arrache le cœur avant de le manger.**

**- Charmant…**

**- A qui le dis-tu…**

**- Tu veux toujours pas adopter le « régime lapin » ?**

**- Non, pas si j'y suis pas obligée… J'aurais pu ce matin, j'étais même partie pour ça. C'est dire à quel point j'avais faim… Mais… je sais pas, j'aime de moins en moins aller dans la forêt en ce moment. Je ne sais pas… une sorte de mauvais pressentiment, comme si… oh ! peu importe ! Merci Elena pour l'encas, t'es adorable ! Donc auj…** »

Brutalement, Caroline s'interrompit. Un jeune homme à moitié nu les regardait. Pourtant ses yeux semblaient totalement dénués d'expression. Un peu comme s'il avait été contraint par un vampire. Il pencha la tête, la coucha presque totalement sur son épaule gauche en ouvrant la bouche et laissant un filet de bave s'échapper. Maladroitement, il avança, pas après pas. Très lentement il se positionna en face de la voiture d'Elena avant de brusquement abattre ses points violemment sur le capot. Choquées, les deux amies sortirent du véhicule pour tenter de l'éloigner. Elena arriva à son niveau. Le jeune homme cessa de frapper la voiture pour se retourner vers elle. Son regard était vide. Entièrement vie, il avait complètement perdu les étincelles de vie. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il la voyait ou, tout du moins, que son cerveau interprétait la vision. Il fit demi-tour, se heurtant tour à tour à un arbre et un banc mais continua d'avancer sans sourciller.

« - **Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?!** S'écria Caroline

- **J'en ai pas la moindre idée… Peut-être une sorte de … bizutage ?**

**- Non mais c'est flippant ! Il avait tout du zombi ! Quoi, c'est le nouveau film de Romero qui se tourne dans le coin ?! Si ça c'est juste un échantillon de bizuts, je ne veux même pas voir le reste…**

**- Allez viens Care, restons pas là.** » Dit Elena sans lâcher la silhouette du jeune homme qui s'éloignait tant bien que mal tout en prenant le bras de son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent en direction du campus. L'une et l'autre perdues dans leurs pensées. Essayant d'identifier leur rencontre des plus étranges. Si seulement Bonnie pouvait être là. Elle était un peu le côté rationnel de leur groupe. Un antagonisme si on prend en considération le fait qu'elle est une sorcière, mais elle reste la personne droite de leur trio. Elena et Caroline tentaient de s'orienter et de se frayer un passage parmi la foule des étudiants. Bien qu'étant un établissement de seconde zone, cette université réunissait un bon nombre d'élèves. Elles arrivèrent au milieu de ce qui semblait être le hall principal. Des panneaux de bois avaient été dressées çà et là sur lesquels figuraient des dizaines de listes. Chacune mentionnait une série d'options et de cours et indiquaient l'heure et la zone dans laquelle ils se déroulaient. Caroline s'était inscrite en Histoire de l'Art tandis qu'Elena avait optée pour les Lettres Modernes. Les deux amies se séparèrent donc pour relever l'ensemble des informations les concernant. Elena constata rapidement que le département des Lettres était très sollicité à la vue de la foule qui trônait devant le panneau et regretta ne pas avoir suivit le choix de Caroline où les têtes semblaient moins nombreuses. En jouant des coudes et s'excusant à chaque fois qu'elle marchait sur le pied d'un étudiant, Elena parvint devant le panneau et commença à noter scrupuleusement. Elle releva la tête que lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine au contact de la personne qui venait de se glisser à sa gauche. A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille typée asiatique. Cette dernière lui sourit largement avant de lui tendre la main.

« -** Bonjour, je m'appelle Kamiko, et toi ?** »

* * *

**[Note de l'auteur] J'ai encore et toujours besoin de vos reviews... Que serez une histoire sans avoir des avis? Lâchez-vous, promis, je mors pas (souvent) ~_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Note de l'auteur]: Bonjour à tous et toutes! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine! Donc voici le 3° chapitre, je sais, il est un peu long, mais j'avais vraiment pas le coeur à couper ce passage... Il est assez important pour le reste de mon histoire... Donc... désolée... é.è**

**Un grand merci aussi pour les reviews! ^_^**

**Memel: je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'essaye vraiment de retranscrire pas mal d'émotions et, j'avoue, c'est pas toujours simple... :s**

**Katylin: merci beaucoup pour cette super review très intéressante: le point de vue des lecteurs est, pour moi, le point essentiel à une histoire (quelle qu'elle soit). Je me suis, en effet, inspirée des livres, mais je leur ai crées une toute autre histoire (tu verras ^_^). Quant à Tyler et Caroline, ah... tu verras, tu verras... disons que je vais pas, uniquement, me contenter de faire évoluer une relation (quelle que soit la direction de la dite relation), il y a davantage d'éléments derrière, mais je ne peux pas trop en dire ~_^ En tout cas, je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ^_^**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Elena s'éloigna du campus en grandes enjambées. Cette nouvelle « vie » la dérangeait. Quelque chose la gênait et cela allait de paire avec un sentiment d'être sans cesse observée. Certes, elle pouvait toujours mettre ses angoisses sur le compte de la nouveauté et qu'elle finirait par s'adapter. Mais, au fond d'elle-même, Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle en avait vraiment envie. Cette inscription en université était peut-être une erreur. Plus la journée passait, et plus le stress prenait de l'ampleur. Au final, elle était surtout venue ici pour Caroline, son amie avait tellement insisté qu'Elena ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce plaisir. Pourtant… elle était là, sur le parking, au début de l'après midi, ratant déjà un cours et se dirigeant vers sa voiture sans l'ombre d'un remord. Peut-être cet état était dû à la rencontre étrange du matin, sur ce même parking. Plus elle repensait à ce jeune homme et plus l'angoisse montait en elle. Un sentiment sans aucun doute amplifié par son statut de « bébé vampire ». Elle ne contrôlait pas encore toutes ses émotions et là… c'était juste trop. Rapidement, elle envoya un message à Caroline pour lui signaler son départ. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, l'angoisse était définitivement trop présente. Elena savait pourtant qu'en faisant ce choix elle risquait de froisser son amie mais elle maintenait son cap : droit vers sa voiture. Le soulagement ne la gagna que lorsqu'elle grimpa dans son véhicule et ferma la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle prenait la direction de Mystic Falls. Laissant son esprit vagabonder, elle essaya de passer en revue sa journée. Sa rencontre étrange, celle aussi de Kamiko. Cette-dernière lui avait parue assez aimable et souriante mais Elena ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur un détail qui la dérangeait chez la jeune fille. Sur certains points elle lui rappelait un peu Rebekah. Jolie mais froide. Comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Quoiqu'après tout… Elena était assez mal placée pour parler de lourd secret…

« - **Tu vas devenir paranoïaque à force…** » souffla t-elle pour elle-même.

Son attention fut appelée lorsqu'elle rencontra le panneau indicateur de bienvenue : enfin chez elle. Le poids qui lui pressait l'estomac semblait peu à peu s'éloigner pour disparaître totalement alors qu'elle prenait la direction bien connue de la Pension Salvatore.

Elle gara sa voiture non loin de celle de Jérémy. Visiblement, Damon était sortit pour la journée. Ici aussi elle avait des problèmes. Il fallait réellement qu'elle trouve une solution à tout cela. Et pas plus tard que maintenant. Déterminée, elle descendit et ferma son véhicule avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la Pension. En pénétrant dans la demeure, un silence étrange régnait. Pas de cri, rien. Cela lui paraissait étrange : elle avait dû supporter les colères de son frère et celles de Damon en quasi permanence depuis plus de deux mois et là… rien. Un sentiment de paix et de tranquillité l'envahit soudainement. Elena déposa ses affaires sur une chaise et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle attrapa une poche de sang qu'elle savoura en profitant du calme de la maison et laissant s'éloigner ses soucis pour l'instant.

Son encas terminé, elle jeta la poche vide dans la poubelle avant de récupérer ses affaires pour les emmener dans sa chambre. En passant dans le couloir, son ouïe vampirique la mit en alerte : elle entendait un murmure et reconnu immédiatement la voix de Jérémy. S'immobilisant, elle essaya de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il s'adressait à quelqu'un mais elle ne pouvait identifier clairement les propos tenus. Prudemment, elle s'avança jusque devant la porte de la chambre occupée par son frère. Elena savait pertinemment qu'écouter aux portes n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire mais l'état de Jérémy était devenu réellement préoccupant. Alors qu'elle n'entendait plus un son, elle toqua discrètement et entra lorsque son frère l'y invita. Jérémy était assis sur son lit, il avait probablement passé la journée à dessiner tant les feuilles de son carnet étaient dispersées dans toute la pièce. Son regard était indéchiffrable, un mélange de colère, de tristesse peut-être ?

« - **Hey Jer' ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?** Demanda Elena doucement en s'approchant du lit de son frère pour s'y asseoir.

- **Comme toutes les autres… Une succession d'heures et de minutes. Rien d'intéressant**. Termina t-il dans un souffle en se levant pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses dessins.

- **Jer'… Je sais que tu es passé au travers de beaucoup d'épreuves, mais tu sais je suis là… je suis toujours là pour toi…** dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

- **Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille !** Termina t-il en haussant la voix, les yeux remplis de colère.

- **Non Jer' !** Elena ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle aussi éleva la voix, se mit à hauteur de son frère et lui saisit les poignets. **Tu dois me parler ! Je suis réellement inquiète pour toi ! J'ai même peur ! Peur que tu ne retombes dans la drogue, l'alcool. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seul. Tu n'es pas seul. Donc maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix, tu dois me parler !**

**- Je… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas te parler. **Dit-il en se ressaisissant. Il se rassit sur son lit, mais Elena ne voulait pas en rester là.

- **Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas me parler ? Tu sais que quoi que soit le problème, nous pouvons trouver une solution.**

- **Pas cette fois Elena**, répondit-il dans un souffle.

- **Qu'est ce que tu caches ? Je vois que cela te pèse, laisse-moi porter ce poids avec toi… Je suis ta sœur, j'ai le devoir de veiller sur toi, et tu n'as pas à porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules de cette manière…**

**- Elena… je… j'ai fais une promesse… Je ne peux vraiment pas…** lâcha Jérémy dans un murmure. Son regard se brouillait petit à petit et des larmes commençaient à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux.

- **Jer'… Quoi que tu ais promis, tu ne peux pas supporter cette peine tout seul…**

**- Mais à qui ça servirai que je te le dise ? Tu ne pourrais pas plus aider à trouver une solution car il n'y en a pas. Je le sais, c'est comme ça, c'est la Nature. Tu serais juste aussi triste que je le suis… ça n'aiderait vraiment pas…**

**- Au contraire… On est une famille. On est tout ce qui reste d'une famille. Le partage est une des notions fondamentales, tu le sais. Mais le partage doit se faire pour les bonnes comme pour les mauvaises choses… Écoute-moi et parle-moi. Même si je suis triste, cela aura au moins le mérite de te lever un peu de poids…**

**- Si tu es triste… Elena… Damon m'a dit, il m'a raconté. Tout ce que tu as fait quand je suis… mort. Tu as éteins tes émotions. Qui me dit que tu ne feras pas encore la même chose ? Je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus…** souffla t-il en laissant librement couler ses larmes

**- Jer', je ne les éteindrais pas, tu en as ma parole. Tu es là, tu es ma famille, mon sang. Je ne les éteindrai pas car tu es toujours là…** déclara dans un murmure la jeune fille

**- Je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser…**

**- Laisse moi juste t'aider…** souffla Elena qui ne reteins plus ses larmes non plus. L'angoisse de son petit frère, sa terreur, tout ça prenait le pas sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle aide Jérémy.

**- C'est … Bonnie lâcha le jeune homme après un long moment d'hésitation. Elle… Elle m'a ramené à la vie… mais elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie. Elle n'a pas pu… Elle est…. Je la vois**. » Termina t-il en essayant de faire comprendre l'état de la jeune sorcière à sa sœur sans toutefois prononcer les mots fatidiques.

Elena sentit une vague d'émotions s'emparer d'elle. Les propos de Jérémy résonnaient en elle. L'incompréhension fit place à la terreur. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Bonnie … Bonnie était en Europe. Avec sa mère, pour se ressourcer. Elle l'avait vu le jour de la remise des diplômes. Elle l'avait vu comme elle voit Jérémy aujourd'hui comme… comme elle avait vu Lexi… Non, ce n'est vraiment pas possible. Elena ne cessait de remuer la tête de droite à gauche. Elle refusait ça. Elle refusait la disparition de son amie. Non, Jérémy devait se tromper. C'était peut-être pas permanent, c'était peut-être juste un contrecoup de la magie noire, de la magie de Silas. Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Cela ne pouvait être que ça, elle allait revenir lorsqu'elle aurait fait le plein d'énergie. Les larmes d'Elena ne cessaient de couler, mais elle ne s'en apercevait pas vraiment. Il fallait qu'elle aide Bonnie à retrouver forme, à retrouver son énergie. Oui… Il le fallait. Damon ! Damon doit savoir quoi faire ! Oui, il sait ! Et Stefan aussi peut-être, il a dû chercher quand Lexi est morte. Il doit avoir des réponses. Voila. Il faut appeler les frères Salvatore. Il faut maintenant. Mais le corps d'Elena refusait d'obéir à ses directives.

Jérémy la regardait à travers ses larmes. Les yeux remplis de détresse. Il essaya de l'appeler, de la secouer, de crier. Rien Elena ne bougeait plus. Seules ses larmes la différenciaient d'une statue. Jérémy saisit son portable et composa rapidement le numéro de Damon.

« - **Quoi ?!** Répondit le vampire qui avait identifié le numéro de son interlocuteur.

- **Rentre ! Vite ! C'est Elena ! **» Et sans ajouter un mot, il raccrocha pour se focaliser à nouveau sur sa sœur.

Il essayait de lui parler mais elle ne répondait pas, il ne pouvait même pas savoir si elle entendait ce qu'il lui disait. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre pour aller chercher une serviette qu'il trempa abondamment d'eau froide pour lui mettre sur la tête. Peut-être que ce contact la fera revenir à elle. Mais aucune réaction ne se fit sentir. Rien. Elena continuait à pleurer en silence, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de la pension claqua et Jérémy vit apparaître Damon sur le pas de la porte presque aussitôt.

**« - Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?!** Demanda t-il en se précipitant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**- Je.. Je ne sais pas. On parlait. Elle… Je lui ai annoncé une… mauvaise… horrible nouvelle. Et depuis elle est figée. Je n'arrive pas à la réveiller. Elle pleure uniquement.** Annonça Jérémy en pleine crise d'angoisse et de détresse

**- Quelle nouvelle ?** Demanda le vampire en se tournant vers le plus jeune des Guilbert.

**- Je… Je vois Bonnie… Bonnie… elle est… elle n'est plus… vivante.** Lâcha Jérémy dans un souffle avant d'à nouveau céder à une crise de panique, laissant libre cours à ses larmes, à la fois dévasté par la perte de la sorcière et par l'inquiétude que lui provoquait l'état soudain de sa grande sœur.

**- Quoi ?! Mais quand… comment… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? **

**- Elle m'a ramené mais n'étais pas assez puissante. Je la vois Damon. Elle… Elle est là**. Annonça Jérémy en levant la tête et fixant un point de la chambre. **Elle dit… Elle dit qu'elle va bien, qu'il ne faut pas qu'Elena s'inquiète. Qu'elle est là… Damon, est-ce qu'Elena a … éteins… ?**

**- Son humanité ? Non, elle ne pleurerait pas sinon…** murmura Damon en regardant celle qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas maintenant. Il s'était tellement battu pour elle. Pour pouvoir rentrer dans ses grâces, pour qu'enfin elle le reconnaisse et l'apprécie. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille essayant de la bercer doucement. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Celle qui lui vint naturellement le fit soupirer. Evidemment, il aurait demandé à Bonnie. Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, Jérémy se figea soudainement et semblait écouter et hocher la tête de temps en temps.

- **Damon, Bonnie dit qu'Elena est en état de choc. Mais qu'une de ses potions pourraient l'aider à revenir. Il faut que j'aille chez elle pour récupérer certaines herbes. **Lança le jeune homme en se précipitant à l'extérieur.

Damon le regarda partir sans rien dire. Espérant seulement que la solution venue de l'au-delà l'aiderait, aiderait la jeune fille. Même s'il savait que la partie la plus difficile viendrait au moment de sa reprise de conscience. Il devait absolument tout faire pour qu'elle n'éteigne pas à nouveau son humanité. Cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses. Tout en continuant de la bercer, il lui parla à voix basse, espérant que les mots la toucheraient, qui l'aideraient à revenir.

« **- Elena, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. C'est moi, Damon. Reviens je t'en prie. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, tellement… Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas maintenant. Reviens. Reviens s'il te plaît. Ça va aller, je suis là, je vais t'aider. On va tous t'aider. On va trouver des solutions. Mais tu dois revenir, tu dois vraiment revenir et faire face à ta douleur. Combat-la, ne lui donne pas gain de cause, concentre toi sur ma voix, concentre-toi et bats-là. Tu es forte, Tu vas y arriver. Je suis là pour t'aider. Reviens-moi Elena…** » Lâcha t-il dans un souffle. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas la perdre. Son cœur se serrait à cette idée. Ce n'était pas possible. Même pas envisageable. Il se ressaisit et passa à la vitesse offensive dans sa tête : il trouverait une solution. Elle était juste en état de choc. Jérémy allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre, elle allait boire cette potion et elle reviendrait petit à petit à elle. Voila. C'était le plan. Il faut être mathématique. Ne pas laisser les émotions prendre le pas sur la raison. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la porta avec précautions jusque dans sa chambre. Leur chambre. Damon la déposa sur le lit et se plaça derrière elle tout en continua à l'enlacer. La raison, certes, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher la jeune fille. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et attendit le retour de Jérémy.

Ce dernier revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il claqua la porte et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier. Ne découvrant personne dans sa chambre, il appela Damon qui lui répondit en lui indiquant leur présence dans la chambre du vampire. Jérémy apparut sur le seuil de la porte, parcourra la chambre en courant pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il se saisit d'un verre qui devait probablement être celui utilisé par Elena pour se laver les dents, le remplit d'eau et déposa les feuilles indiquées par Bonnie. Jérémy revint aussitôt au chevet de sa sœur et donna le verre à Damon qui, doucement, le présenta aux lèvres de la jeune fille, lui forçant quelque peu l'entrée de la bouche, il fit basculer lentement le liquide froid dans la gorge de celle qu'il aimait. Le verre, une fois vide, il le rendit au jeune Guilbert et continua à bercer la jeune fille en guettant le moindre signe d'amélioration.

Au bout de ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Damon sentit la jeune fille frissonner. Aussitôt, il se saisit de la couverture qui reposait au pied du lit pour l'en couvrir et retourna le visage d'Elena vers lui. Elle se mit à cligner des yeux avant de les poser sur les siens. C'est alors qu'une vague de douleur les remplit, une profonde détresse l'envahit peu à peu. Elle voulu parler mais elle ne put former aucun mot. Son corps fut secoué de sanglots. Le vampire resserra son étreinte, tentant de la calmer et chercha du regard Jérémy qui se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, assaillit par l'angoisse. Lentement, Elena releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Damon.

« - **Damon… Bonnie… Bonnie est…**

- **Chut, calme-toi, ça va aller, tu vas voir…**

- **Il faut qu'on l'aide, elle est coincée là-bas. Mais on doit pouvoir l'aider….**

- **On fera tout ce qui est possible de faire**, répondit-il doucement en levant la tête vers Jérémy. Celui-ci fixait un point à côté de lui puis revint vers Damon avant d'esquisser un faible « non » de la tête, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- **Damon, on doit appeler Stefan, peut-être qu'il sait… Et… Et aussi Caroline. Elle peut appeler les Originels, ils connaissent des sorcières puissantes, peut-être que…**

- **On va voir Elena, on va tout vérifier** » lui répondit-il pour qu'elle se calme.

Elena avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée par le flot d'émotions qui la traversait. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent discrètement de la chambre la laissant se reposer. Arrivés au salon, ce fut Damon qui prit le premier la parole.

« - **Depuis combien de temps tu sais ?** demanda t-il en se servant un verre de scotch à l'adresse de Jérémy

- **Je l'ai toujours su. Depuis, qu'elle a remis le voile en place. Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle était partie en Europe avec sa mère, je… je ne savais pas quoi faire…** Répondit le jeune Guilbert en s'asseyant sur un canapé. Le poids s'était peut-être légèrement amélioré du fait de s'être ouvert. Mais il avait tellement peur des conséquences… pour ses amis…

- **Tu aurais dû nous le dire.**

**- Je ne pouvais pas, je l'avais promis à Bonnie et je ne voulais pas qu'Elena…**

**- Eteigne son humanité ? Je comprends… Mais tu aurais pû ME le dire… **

**- Damon… toi et moi, on n'est pas vraiment les meilleurs potes du monde… Si j'avais dû me confier, m'en veux pas, mais ça serait pas à toi.** Répondit-il en fixant un point vague. Après un long moment, il reprit la parole. **Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? **

**- Qu'en dit Bonnie ?**

**- Qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Elle a cherché dans tous ses grimoires lorsque sa grand-mère est décédée. Elle n'a rien trouvé. **

**- Elle est là ?**

**- Oui**, souffla Jérémy

- **Hey ! Sorcière ! T'aurais pû dire au revoir !** dit à voix haute Damon en s'adressant au vide.

**- Elle sourit… Elle dit qu'elle restera à nos côtés aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. **

**- Je ne crois pas que cette réponse ne satisfasse grandement Elena…** marmonna Damon en avalant d'une seule traite son scotch et sortit son portable de sa poche pour composer quelques numéros.

- **Qui appelles-tu ?**

**- Le p'tit frère et Blondie. Je crois qu'ils doivent savoir…** répondit-il alors qu'il portait l'appareil à son oreille**. Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui**, grogna Damon en tombant sur le répondeur de Stefan. Il composa le numéro de Caroline qui elle décrocha. Il lui demanda de venir à la pension rapidement sans plus en ajouter et raccrocha.

- **Soit sympa avec Caroline. Bonnie était aussi son amie. Elle sera peut-être dans le même état qu'Elena… **

**- Je sais… Si seulement le Grand Méchant Loup était là… C'est pareil, on passe une année à essayer de s'en débarrasser et quand il part enfin, il se trouve que sa présence devient nécessaire.**

**- Klaus ? Pourquoi veux-tu appeler Klaus **? Demanda Jérémy en fronçant les sourcils. Damon ne l'avait pas avertit de tous les changements qu'il y avait eu à Mystic Falls en son « absence ». Pour toute réponse il sui adressa un sourire ironique et réessaya d'appeler son frère sans plus de succès que la première fois.

Caroline fit son entrée dans la pension un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle trouva Damon et Jérémy étrangement silencieux, l'un et l'autre ayant un verre de scotch à la main et fixant l'âtre de la cheminée.

« - **ça** **a intérêt d'être important, j'avais presque réussi à prendre un bain tranquille sans ton intervention…**

**- Assis toi Caroline**, répondit Damon en la fixant avec intensité. Qu'il l'appelle par son prénom lui sembla étrange. Sa voix était bien plus sombre que d'habitude. Son regard alla du vampire au jeune Guilbert et inversement. L'un comme l'autre la regardaient. Jérémy avait une mine épouvantable. Soudain, elle prit peur et, tant bien que mal, trouva le canapé le plus proche pour s'asseoir, son corps tremblant sans qu'elle s'en rende compte

- **C'est… c'est Elena ?** Demanda t-elle d'une voix faible

-** Non… Non ce n'est pas Elena. Elle est en haut, elle se repose. C'est… Bonnie… elle est…** commença Jérémy

- **Bonnie ?**

- **Elle est plus de ce monde**, termina Damon en avalant le contenu de son verre et allant s'en resservir un autre.

- **Qu… Non… Non… Elle… Non, elle est en Europe, vous vous trompez, elle est…** Essaya de répondre Caroline alors qu'elle réalisait doucement les paroles de Damon. Non… Son corps se mit à trembler. Une violente crise de larmes s'abattit sur elle. Elle ne chercha même pas à y résister. Elle sentit un bras entourer ses épaules et réalisa qu'il appartenait au jeune frère d'Elena. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de contact avec lui, mais peu lui importait, elle se laissa aller sur cette épaule salvatrice. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Bonnie ne soit plus … là. Si c'était une blague… Non, rien qu'en regardant la mine dévastée de Jérémy et celle grave de Damon, elle savait que ce n'était pas une blague. Comment faire ? Comment vivre avec… sans Bonnie ? Elles avaient eu des disputes, certes, mais jamais rien de grave. Elles se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient enfants. Elles avaient ri, pleuré, joué, grandi ensemble. Maintenant, sans Bonnie… Elle n'arrivait pas à faire fasse à cette déclaration, à cette possibilité. Caroline avait toujours vu son amie comme étant forte voire, même, indestructible… Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver ? Elle leva les yeux vers Jérémy qui la regardait tristement. **Comment ?...**

**- Elle a voulu me ramener de l'au-delà et… elle n'a pas eu assez d'énergie pour survivre à ce sort. C'était… le sort de trop… **murmura Jérémy

- **Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?**

**- Elle… Je la vois… Elle m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire, pour ne pas vous inquiéter, pour que vous puissiez profiter de votre remise de diplôme tous ensemble, une… dernière fois… **

**- Bonnie**… souffla Caroline… **Elle… Tu la vois en ce moment ?**

Jérémy hocha la tête faiblement en guise de réponse

**- Elle est juste là**, dit-il en désignant la place vide à côté de Caroline, **elle dit qu'elle restera et veillera sur vous. Que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et que tu dois suivre ton cœur…. **

**- Bonnie… **» Murmura la jeune fille en laissant ses larmes ruisseler sur ses joues.

Pendant de longues heures, Caroline resta sur le canapé, à côté de Jérémy, tandis que Damon était remonté pour veiller sur Elena. L'un comme l'autre ne soufflaient pas un mot. Caroline était sous le choc de ces révélations et ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le feu qui dansait dans l'âtre, vidant son esprit totalement et laissant la douce chaleur pénétrer chaque centimètre de sa peau. Jérémy, quant à lui, était abattu par une vague de culpabilité. S'il n'était pas mort, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, Bonnie n'aura jamais voulu le ramener, elle ne serait pas morte… Elle sera là, parmi eux, riant et profitant de la vie, de leur nouvelle vie… Il ne pouvait pas supporter cela, cette culpabilité, ce nouveau poids. Mais comment évacuer cette rage ? Il se leva brusquement et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Caroline avait réussi à détacher son regard de l'âtre pour le poser sur son manteau. Machinalement, elle glissa une main dans une de ses poches pour en ressortir son téléphone portable. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle faisait ça, C'était davantage son instinct de survie qui la pilotait. Elle tapa rapidement un message, sélectionna son interlocuteur et l'envoya. Quelques instants plus tard, une sonnerie la tira de sa torpeur. L'accusé de réception. Elle sourit légèrement et se replongea dans la contemplation du feu de cheminée en silence.

* * *

La douceur de la nuit s'était abattue sur la ville, lentement, un à un, les réverbères s'allumèrent, illuminant de mille feux les allées pavées. Des peintres installaient çà et là leur atelier éphémère alors que les premières notes s'élevaient du Quartier Français pour aller chatouiller les nuages. Il déambulait sans réel but, se mêlant à la foule, sans doute finirait-il dans un bar ou Dieu seul sait où… Peu lui importait, il laissait vagabonder son esprit et cela lui était salvateur. Alors qu'il tourna au coin de Canal Street, son attention fut attirée par un jeune peintre, âgé d'approximativement une vingtaine d'années. Ce-dernier mettait toute son énergie à poser ses couleurs sur un dessin représentant une jeune fille de dos, assise face à un piano. Il s'attardait notamment sur les cheveux du portrait pour finalement opter pour un jaune doré mêlé de blanc, révélant, ainsi toute la sensualité d'un blond étincelant.

Il sourit à ce portraitiste et observa son travail encore quelques instants en silence. Sa contemplation fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Le nom qu'il vit s'y afficher ne put que l'étonner et le ravir tout autant. Il parcouru des yeux le message qui lui avait été envoyé.

« _Klaus, j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais. Caroline_ »

* * *

**[Note de l'auteur] Et voila! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos observations ^_^**** A très bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Les premiers rayons de soleil percèrent doucement les nuages, offrant un spectacle de toute beauté, imposant une palette de couleurs allant du parme au rouge, du jaune à l'orange, tel le tableau d'un peintre invisible. Cette œuvre céleste n'attira pourtant pas l'attention de Caroline. Lentement, muscle après muscle, elle se détendit. Elle avait passé la nuit sur le canapé de la Pension, à fixer le feu, tentant, tant bien que mal, de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. La disparition de Bonnie, le malaise grandissant avec Tyler, les sentiments (quels qu'ils puissent être) envers Klaus, l'arrivée et la rentrée en université. Tout cela était un peu trop pour elle. Caroline n'arrivait pas à faire face, à trouver un ordre de priorité, une idée de réaction. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas un « guide pour les Nuls » des réactions humaines … ou vampires ? Il est vrai qu'elle avait espéré beaucoup de ce message. Une réponse ou au moins un soutient, quelque chose, mais rien… Après tout, était-ce vraiment étonnant ? Klaus avait sa vie, ses problèmes et, plus probablement, ses femmes dont il devait certainement s'occuper en ce moment même. Il l'avait oubliée, la messe était dite. Caroline essaya d'ignorer ce pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait à cette pensée, tentait d'aller de l'avant, là était la solution.

Faiblement, elle avança, pas après pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour attraper une poche de sang dans le réfrigérateur. Des pas se firent soudainement entendre. Elle les identifia comme appartenant à Damon. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle saisit une autre poche avant de fermer la porte de l'appareil. En vérifiant que ses suppositions étaient correctes, elle lança la poche en direction du vampire qui la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« - **Comment va Elena ?** Lui demanda t-elle doucement.

- **Mieux. Physiquement en tout cas. Elle dort encore mais a, au moins, fait une nuit sans trop cauchemarder.**

- **Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?** l'interrogea t-elle curieuse alors qu'elle jetait la poche vide dans la poubelle

-** Eh bien… Disons que je m'en suis assuré…** Lui répondit-il en tapotant du doigt sa tempe.

- **Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas ?... Tu sais, entrer dans la tête des gens c'est…**

- **Nécessaire ! Caroline, c'est nécessaire. **Lui répondit-il soudainement en colère**. Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état se trouvait Elena. Elle était catatonique, la moindre des choses c'était, au moins, de lui assurer une nuit de sommeil tranquille. On gèrera la peine au fur et à mesure. Elle… **Il s'arrêta une seconde, tendant l'oreille avant de terminer sa phrase avec un léger sourire sur le visage,** Elena vient de se réveiller. **

- **Laisse moi y aller**, déclara t-elle en se saisissant d'une nouvelle poche et disparu à grande vitesse avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

- **Elena ?** Demanda doucement Caroline en pénétrant dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

- **Caroline ? Je… Caroline... Bonnie… je**

- **Je sais, je sais…** répondit son amie doucement, laissant rouler une larme sur sa joue tout en s'asseyant près de la jeune fille et lui tendant la poche de sang.

- **Merci**, répondit Elena en se saisissant de l'objet tout en ne cherchant même pas à cacher les ruisseaux salés qui se déversaient sur sa peau. **Care… Comment on va faire sans Bonnie ? Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer de passer une vie sans elle. **

- **Je ne sais pas Elena, je ne sais vraiment pas**, lui répondit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. **Ce que je sais c'est qu'on est là, on est encore ensemble, tous… et Bonnie… Jérémy peut la voir, elle sera là tout de même, elle sera là à veiller sur nous, je suis même certaine qu'elle est là en ce moment… **

- **C'est vrai**, répondit Elena en souriant en imaginant son amie toujours là auprès d'elle.

- **Et je suis certaine aussi qu'elle bottera les fesses de toutes personnes pouvant nous faire du mal ! **

**- Oui… Mais… Elle était tellement… Pleine de vie, presque…**

**- Invulnérable,** souffla Caroline pour achever la phrase de son amie

- **Oui… C'est exactement ça. Invulnérable. **

**- On est tous ensemble, je suis là, Jérémy, Matt et même Damon est là. On va y arriver, on va arriver à surmonter tout ça… Tu verras, on va y arriver… **Lâcha Caroline plus pour elle que pour son amie.

- **Tu as oublié Tyler…**

**- Oui, Tyler aussi est là… Je crois…** »

Elle fut interrompue par Damon qui pénétrait dans la pièce, un verre de scotch à la main. Caroline s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant le vampire consoler sa douce. Elle descendit l'escalier et fut alertée par une respiration rapide et un battement de cœur qui frôlait la tachycardie provenant de la chambre de Jérémy. Caroline fronça les sourcils, toqua à la porte en appelant le jeune homme. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, elle décida alors de pénétrer dans la pièce. Jérémy avait mis un désordre conséquent dans sa chambre où l'on pouvait distinguer pêle-mêle des dessins, des bouteilles de scotch vides, un cendrier débordant de mégots qui s'était largement répandu au sol. Le jeune Gilbert était sur son lit, les yeux fermés, il respirait avec difficultés, de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient le long de ses temps. Il était probablement en proie à un cauchemar. Elle se rapprocha du lit et essaya de poser sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Caroline appela Elena et Damon en criant tout en se précipitant dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher un gant d'eau froide qu'elle appliqua sur les tempes de Jérémy. Les deux vampires arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Elena s'empressa de se rendre au chevet de son frère alors qu'il reprenait petit à petit conscience.

« - **Jer'… ça va ?** lui demanda t-elle inquiète

- **Je… J'ai fais un cauchemar. Tu étais morte, tu n'étais plus là et Bonnie était revenue mais sous une forme atroce, elle était un esprit tellement maléfique, ses yeux étaient noirs et son aura rouge, rouge sang, elle faisait le mal partout, elle t'avait tuée, toi et tout le monde.** Balbutia t-il en se redressant soudainement dans son lit

- **C'est fini maintenant, c'est fini. C'était juste un rêve**, tenta t-elle de le consoler en le prenant dans ses bras.

- **Non, ce n'est pas fini, c'était tellement… réel. Tellement vrai. Elle me disait combien elle me détestait, que tout était de ma faute, si elle était morte c'était parce qu'elle av…**

-** NON ! Jer ! NON Jamais tu ne dois penser ça, tu m'entends ? Absolument JAMAIS ! Tu n'es pas responsable. Bonnie a décidé, elle a fait ses propres choix. Tu ne dois pas penser que tu es fautif. Je t'en prie, ne pense pas ça, c'est totalement faux ! **»L'implora Elena, des larmes naissantes dans ses yeux.

Caroline resta un moment interdite, sondant les paroles de Jérémy. Même si son cauchemar n'était en rien similaire au sien, certains éléments étaient troublants. N'étant plus en mesure de réfléchir correctement, la jeune fille préféra remettre à plus tard ses réflexions. Elle indiqua à Damon et à la famille Gilbert son intention de regagner son domicile et se retira aussitôt. Elle attrapa sa veste qui reposait toujours sur le dossier du canapé et se dirigea vers la massive porte d'entrée. L'air frais la saisit au visage, elle ne pouvait pas avoir froid, mais ce contact eu le mérite de la réveiller brutalement. Une brise animait la forêt qui entourait la Pension. La cime des arbres dansait et chantait une mélopée lugubre provoquée par le craquement des troncs et le sifflement du vent dans les feuillages. Réprimant un frisson, Caroline grimpa dans sa voiture et la démarra sans attendre pour rejoindre son foyer. Elle ne croisa quasiment personne tant l'heure était matinale, seuls quelques courageux joggeurs empêchèrent de déclarer Mystic Falls comme une ville fantôme.

La jeune fille engagea son véhicule dans l'allée de sa maison et remarqua immédiatement que la voiture de sa mère n'y était pas. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à l'idée de devoir rester seule. Elle aurait tellement aimé parler à sa mère, pouvoir se confier sur tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Soudainement, elle sursauta, venant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait depuis ce matin : elle n'avait personne à qui se confier. Le sentiment de solitude lui procura un vertige qui l'obligea à rester assise un instant derrière le volant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues. Que faire d'autre ? Et puis, pourquoi ou pour qui se cacherait-elle de sa faiblesse momentanée ? Péniblement, elle attrapa son sac et sa veste avant de descendre de son véhicule, de le verrouiller et de se diriger vers sa maison. Sur la table de la cuisine, elle trouva une note où elle reconnu immédiatement l'écriture du sheriff, lui indiquant qu'elle avait été appelée en urgence ce matin de bonne heure et qu'elle serait peut-être rentrée dans l'après-midi. _Peut-être_. Caroline soupira à nouveau, reposa le bout de papier là où il se trouvait et grimpa les escaliers pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré vers un écrin qui reposait sur son lit. Son sang se figea une seconde lorsqu'elle reconnu l'écriture soignée de l'hybride. Les mains tremblantes, elle défit le nœud qui entourait la boite et y trouva un morceau de parchemin roulé sur lequel figurait un dessin la représentant endormie, calme et apaisée. Au bas, une note avait été ajoutée :

« _Je serai toujours là pour toi. Klaus_ »

Il était venu. Il était là et il n'était pas allé la voir. Caroline ne sut pas si elle devait être en colère du fait qu'il ne s'était pas montré ou plutôt s'il fallait qu'elle se sente soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait pas ignoré son message. La jeune fille laissa les larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, son dessin dans la main. Elle espérait qu'il soit encore là, quelque part, à l'observer… Mais elle n'aperçut que les ombres des arbres qui s'étiraient alors que le soleil entamait sa course dans le ciel. Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'était pas venu, qu'il avait demandé à une de ses connaissances de déposer l'écrin chez elle… Non, il était forcément venu, sinon, seul un humain aurait pu pénétrer dans sa chambre et, aussi prétentieux que cela puisse paraître, Caroline ne pensait pas que Klaus autoriserait une personne étrangère à fouler le sol de la maison de la jeune fille. Il était venu et peut-être qu'il était encore là. Partir à sa recherche ? Dans quel but ? S'il ne voulait pas être vu, la jeune vampire ne pourrait pas le trouver. Elle posa un instant son regard sur son téléphone. Sans réfléchir, elle le saisit, composa rapidement le numéro de celui qui occupait ses pensées. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa voix se fit entendre, provoquant un sentiment de soulagement et de bien-être totalement insoupçonnés chez la jeune fille.

« - **J'ai… trouvé ton dessin… Merci**, commença t-elle

- **Comment te sens-tu Love ?** demanda t-il inquiet

- **Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?** lui demanda t-elle en ignorant la question de l'hybride

- **Si je m'étais montré, je ne crois pas que j'aurai eu la force de repartir, Sweetheart**

- **Tu es donc plus à Mystic Falls ?**

- **Non, je devais revenir à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Sinon, qui sait ce que j'aurais pu faire …**

**- Merci. Pour être là. Et pour tout. **

**- Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là, Love**, lui répondit-il doucement. Caroline s'empêcha de répondre qu'elle avait besoin de lui en ce moment même. Elle était perdue et il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

- **Merci. Bonne journée Klaus…**

**- Bonne journée Caroline.** » termina t-il alors qu'elle raccrochait.

La jeune fille reposa doucement son téléphone, un sanglot la secoua. Il était reparti. Elle avait eu, pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, le secret espoir de le voir arriver dans son champ de vision. Qu'aurait-elle fait ensuite ? Elle souffla un bon coup, tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Le choc de la perte de Bonnie la faisait totalement dérailler. Elle rangea précieusement le dessin dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Une bonne douche remettrait sans doute en place toutes ses folles pensées.

* * *

Damon avait préféré laissé Elena et Jérémy ensemble. Ces deux-là avaient vraiment besoin de se parler, de se rassurer l'un et l'autre. Même s'il avait accepté la présence du jeune Gilbert chez lui, il n'était pas toujours facile de devoir laisser sa belle. Il devait s'y faire. Rapidement, il gara sa voiture le long du trottoir et se dirigea vers le Mystic Grill. Qui pourrait le blâmer d'aller prendre un verre à… 08h00 du matin ? Et puis, l'avis des humains lui importait peu… Son attention fut interpellée par un attroupement non loin du débit de boissons. Il pouvait distinguer les uniformes du département du sheriff s'agiter pour sécuriser un périmètre alors que les premiers badauds s'entasser près du ruban de plastique jaune. Damon fronça les sourcils et hâta le pas. Il aperçut le sheriff en grande discussion avec un médecin. Il s'approcha d'elle non sans jeter un regard à la scène. Il ne put distinguer qu'un brancard sur lequel reposait une housse noire zippée, tandis que les hommes du département de police prenaient des photos de diverses tâches et objets répandus au sol.

« - **Que se passe t-il Sheriff Forbes ?** Lui demanda t-il lorsque celle-ci eut terminée son entretien avec le médecin.

**- Eh bien… Difficile à dire.** Liz Forbes prit le bras du vampire pour s'éloigner de quelques pas de la scène. **On a découvert un corps. Entièrement calciné. Aucune trace de brûlure sur ses vêtements ni sur le sol.**

- **Vidé de son sang ? **Demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Pour ce que j'en sais pour le moment, non, mais l'autopsie nous apprendra peut-être plus de choses. Combustion spontanée ?**

- **En 150 ans de vie, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. J'ai toujours cru que c'était un mythe…**

- **Un peu comme les vampires…**

**- Un peu**, dit-il en souriant.

- **Désolée, la fatigue. Je sens que cette enquête va me donner du fil à retordre. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je pourrais passer un peu de temps avec ma fille**… soupira t-elle avec tristesse.

- **On s'occupe de Caroline, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais enquêter de mon côté, partage d'infos ?**

**- Que peut-on faire d'autre ? Merci Damon… Pour veiller sur ma fille**. Termina t-elle en souriant.

- **Pas de soucis Sheriff**. » Répondit-il avant que cette dernière ne soit rappelé par son adjoint.

Damon n'aimait pas cette histoire. Une combustion spontanée ? Non, ce n'est qu'un mythe, cela n'existe pas. Même les vampires, au moment de leur mort, brûlent avec leurs vêtements. Et l'humain semblerait être doté de tout son sang (ou de ce qui lui en reste). Il pouvait donc écarter la piste vampirique. Sa première idée fut d'aller se renseigner auprès de Bonnie, mais… Un éclair de rage monta en lui. Pourquoi juste la seule sorcière dont ils disposaient ? Ce n'est pas comme les vampires, on en trouve pas une sous chaque pierre… La perspective de jours sombres se dessinait peu à peu. Il devait trouver quelqu'un doté de pouvoirs, de puissants pouvoirs. Malheureusement, la lignée Bennett venait de s'éteindre avec Bonnie. Il fallait qu'il trouve une sorcière. Il y en a bien une ou deux, dans des temps lointains, qu'il avait rencontré, mais à savoir si elles étaient encore de ce monde… Il grogna intérieurement. Pour le moment, il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait sous la main, à savoir un esprit de sorcière qui nécessitait un décodeur humain pour communiquer. Bien. Tout ça allait vraiment commencer par lui taper sur le système. Et son frère qui ignorait chaque coup de fil. Certes, il y avait toute cette histoire avec Elena mais, vraiment, ignorer ses appels ? Tant pis pour le verre matinal et les bonnes résolutions familiales, retour à la Pension, il devait parler à Jérémy.

Il mit moins de cinq minutes pour faire le chemin inverses, gara sa voiture devant la demeure sans vraiment faire attention, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elena fut la première qu'il vit. Elle était assise sur un canapé, un verre de sang à la main, perdue dans ses pensées et fixait la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Damon arriver dans le salon. Celui-ci lui sourit pour la rassurer et lui demanda où se trouvait Jérémy. Elle lui indiqua la chambre du jeune homme et le suivit, intriguée par l'inquiétude qu'elle venait de lire dans les yeux de son amant. Damon trouva celui qu'il cherchait, assis sur son lit, en train de dessiner. Il semblait plus serein que les jours précédents. Lorsqu'il vit le vampire débouler dans sa chambre, sa sœur sur ses talons, il leva les yeux.

« - **Jérémy, tu disais que tu pouvais voir Bonnie ?** commença Damon

- **Oui, il suffit que je pense à elle et qu'elle pen…**

**- Contacte-la** » le coupa t-il.

Surpris de la demande, Jérémy obtempéra pourtant et ferma les yeux.

« - **Damon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** questionna Elena en lui faisant face

- **Je ne sais pas encore, je voudrais connaître l'avis de Bonnie**

**- A propos de…**

**- Elle est là**, coupa Jérémy en ouvrant les yeux tout en fixant un point à côté de lui sur le lit.

- **Bien. Bonnie, as-tu déjà entendu parler de cadavres calcinés ?** demanda Damon en regardant le point fixé par Jérémy

**- Elle dit que non, mis à part les cas de combustions spontanées mais qu'il s'agit le plus souvent de canulars**, répond Jérémy un petit moment après avoir écouté la réponse de la sorcière. **Elle demande pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'on a trouvé un corps ce matin en ville, il semble être passé sur un barbecue mais ses vêtements sont intacts. La combustion spontanée existe-t-elle vraiment ? **

**- Bonnie dit que les cas réels sont rares et qu'ils ont souvent été amplifiés par la rumeur générale. Ils existent mais ce n'est ordinairement pas naturel.**

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Une piste sur une possible source ?**

**- Elle répond que la réponse, si réponse il y a, pourrait se trouver dans ses grimoires. **

**- Bien. Merci. **

**- Bonnie dit qu'elle va essayer de rentrer en communication avec les esprits des sorcières dans l'au-delà pour guetter une réponse. Elle… est partie**. Termina Jérémy en regardant à nouveau les deux vampires.

- **Un corps brûlé ?** demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils. **C'est… enfin, qu'est ce qui pourrait bien faire ça ? **

**- C'est ce que nous allons tenter de trouver ma belle**. » Répondit Damon en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

* * *

**[Note de l'auteur] Voila! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le suivant sera pour la semaine prochaine ^_^**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos points de vue, commentaires, etc... J'adoooore lire vos reviews 3 ^^**

**A très bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Note de l'auteur] Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ^_^ ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir! ^_^ **

**Ce chapitre est un petit peu particulier: certes, il est assez long (désolée é.è) mais j'avais envie de rendre les choses un peu plus corsées pour les différents personnages... ça ne serait pas drôle sinon ^_^ Bonne lecture à tous et toutes! ^_^**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**MARiiN3 : Un grand merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que l'histoire te plaît et qu'elle répond à tes attentes ^_^**

**Katylin : MERCI ! ^_^ ça m'a touchée de lire ta review, et je t'en prie, continue à me donner ton point de vue, ça aide beaucoup à diriger correctement une histoire. Pour répondre à toutes tes questions, ne t'inquiète pas, pour mariner, ils vont mariner ! (je suis sadique et je le revendique :p) ça ne serai pas drôle si tout tombait comme ça, PAF ! et voila, fin de l'histoire… Non, tu verras, il va y avoir plus d'un rebondissement ~_^ Mais je ne vais pas trop t'en dire à ce sujet ^^ Quant à Delena, je t'avoue que je suis plus Klaroline que Delena (ça ne se voit pas du tooouuuuttttt ! ^_^ ;; ), mais disons que j'ai pas voulu apporté trop de changements par rapport à la fin de la saison 4. Donc, certes, le couple est présent, mais beaucoup moins que Caroline (bon, promis, j'essaye de respecter un peu les goûts de chaque lecteur mais c'est pas toujours simple . J'ai peur du jour où apparaitra un fan de Klamon é.è ). Ah ! Jérémy… Le pauvre… il est pas gâté… mais… en fait, c'est un personnage qui n'est pas assez mis en valeur je trouve… donc je vais essayer de lui donner un plus grand rôle à l'avenir ~_^ Quant à Klaus… bon, je te l'avoue, je peux pas faire autrement je DOIS le mettre (et je me retiens… arg !). Et Tyler… Tyler… que dire ?... Lui aussi aura un rôle à jouer dans l'avenir de cette histoire… ^_^**

**Navrée pour la réponse de trois kilomètres de long é.è J'espère, en tout cas, que ce chapitre te plaira également ^_^ Et au plaisir de pouvoir te lire à nouveau ~_^**

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : Merci beaucoup ! ^_^ Oui… Caroline… La pauvre, n'est pas au bout de ses peines, je vais la soumettre à de rudes épreuves… Mais, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, parce qu'elle passe à travers des choses inimaginables et qu'elle reste toujours digne ~_^ J'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ^_^**

**Mel023 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu seras tout autant satisfaite par celui-ci ^_^**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Caroline émergea, après un long moment, de sa salle de bain. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs tout d'un hammam. Elle avait espéré que la chaleur puisse l'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais rien n'y a fait, elle était toujours autant perdue. Bonnie, Klaus, Tyler… Un ensemble de sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à démêler. Elle savait ce qu'il lui fallait, là, maintenant, tout de suite : quelque chose à planifier, un boulot, n'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider à se concentrer sur une chose. Elle savait que l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls ne devait plus tarder, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut-être argumenter en sa faveur auprès du nouveau maire de la ville pour la laisser s'occuper de l'évènement.

Résolue dans cette idée, Caroline choisit une jupe noire et un bustier rose à fines bretelles dans son dressing, s'habilla rapidement, choisit une paire de sandale assortie à son top, prit son sac à main et dévala les escaliers. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Tyler.

« - **Tu sortais ?** demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil

-** Bonjour Tyler, comment vas-tu ?** Lui répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. **Moi ? Oh ! C'est gentil de demander…**

- **ça va, je suis désolé… Comment vas-tu Care ? **lâcha t-il en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras

- **Mal. Vraiment mal. Mais de toute façon, tu as l'air de pas mal t'en moquer… Tu étais où ces derniers jours ?** lui demanda t-elle en faisant un pas sur le côté pour éviter tout contact entre eux.

- **Je trainais… Un truc de loup…**

**- Un truc de loup… Super les explications…**

**- Qu'est ce que tu as ce matin ? Tu as l'air sur la défensive…**

**- Non, pas sur al défensive Ty', je suis en colère. En colère de voir que tu n'es jamais là… Enfin quoi ! Tu as passé des mois à fuir, et maintenant que tu es de retour, au final, tu es encore plus absent qu'avant !**

**- La faute à qui ?! **S'emporta t-il soudainement. **Ton cher Klaus encore une fois !**

**- Qu'est ce que Klaus vient faire là ?!** Rétorqua Caroline en ne cherchant pas à nier le pronom possessif utilisé par le jeune homme. **Il est partit, pourquoi tu lui mets encore tout sur le dos ?!**

**- Tu le défends maintenant ?! C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu n'es qu'une sale …** »

Mais Tyler fut à nouveau interrompu par son téléphone portable. Rapidement, il s'éloigna, comme à son habitude. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Caroline put entendre quelques bribes de conversations. Il parlait à une femme d'après le ton de l'interlocuteur. Il la rassurait et lui disait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Le sang de Caroline ne fit qu'un tour. Folle de rage, elle se rua dans sa voiture et démarra en trompes. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de la juger, alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien fait ?! Comment pouvait-il remettre sa loyauté en question alors qu'il parlait avec une femme au téléphone lui promettant sa présence ?! Caroline accéléra encore, roulant sans but, évacuant sa rage. Fini. C'était décidément fini entre eux. Plus jamais elle ne voulait avoir à faire avec lui. Ah ! Il est beau le moralisateur ! Qu'il fasse ce qu'il prêche plutôt ! Et c'était qui cette femme encore ?! Quelqu'un de Mystic Falls ? Quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré pendant sa fuite ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour passer ses nerfs. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle songea à téléphoner à Klaus, mais elle doutait vraiment que ce dernier puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Si seulement elle s'était inscrite dans ce club de boxe…. Boxe… Elle se souvint qu'Alaric entraînait Elena dans son appartement pour pouvoir la préparer à toute éventuelle attaque de Stefan ou de Klaus. Peut-être que… Elle décida de changer de direction soudainement, provoquant un concert de klaxons et prit la route qui la conduirait à l'immeuble où séjournait Alaric, après tout, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune blonde se gara le long du trottoir au pied de l'immeuble anciennement occupé par son professeur d'Histoire. Sans hésiter, elle pénétra dans l'édifice et grimpa les escaliers. Elle ne s'y était jamais rendue officiellement, mais Elena lui avait expliquée où se situait le loft. Elle tourna au premier étage et s'enfonça au bout du couloir. Face à l'épaisse porte, Caroline tenta de se remémorer où se trouvait la clé. Elena lui en avait parlé une fois mais… Elle se baissa, souleva le paillasson, glissa ses doigts dans toutes les failles que révélaient le sol, le mur, rien. Caroline allait rebrousser chemin lorsque son regard tomba sur un recoin ombragé au bas du mur. Sa vision de vampire lui permit de distinguer une étincelle. Cuiseuse, elle se baissa, avança ses mains vers l'objet pour en retirer une clé. LA clé. Elle l'enfonça dans la serrure et retint sa respiration. Une seconde plus tard, le loquet se déverrouilla et elle pénétra dans l'appartement. Officiellement, elle aurait dû y être invitée, mais Alaric avait légué l'ensemble de ses biens à Elena. Cette dernière étant un vampire, Caroline n'avait donc pas besoin d'invitation.

Le loft n'avait pas reçu de visite depuis fort longtemps. La poussière s'accumulait en tout sens. Les affaires d'Alaric étaient éparpillées au sol ou reposaient sur la table. La jeune fille laissa son regard courir sur les meubles abandonnés, les vêtements négligés, les bouteilles de scotch entassés. Définitivement l'appartement d'un professeur célibataire. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Elle n'aimait pas voir les choses dans cet état. Des affaires aimées, chéries par leur propriétaire et qui, maintenant, étaient totalement délaissées. Son attention fut attirée par le sac de frappe accroché au plafond et le tatami qui recouvrait le sol. Caroline sourit, focalisant sa colère sur le sac, s'imaginant être en fasse de Tyler. Oh oui ! Elle le détestait ! Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille noua ses cheveux en tresse, ôta ses sandales et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa tenue. Certes, ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus approprié mais peu importe, l'adrénaline, la colère courraient dans ses veines et elle avait un besoin urgent d'évacuer tout ça.

**X.X.X.X.**

« - **Grrr !** **Y'a rien là-dedans !** **C'est une totale perte de temps !** lâcha Damon en fermant un énième livre de magie.

- **Du calme Damon… Nous allons bien finir par trouver quelque chose…** lui répondit Elena, confortablement assise sur le canapé de Bonnie

- **Les Bennett n'ont jamais eu l'idée de faire un index dans leurs fichus grimoires ?** râla Damon en allant se chercher une tasse qu'il remplit de café avant de retourner s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils du salon de la sorcière et posant négligemment les pieds sur la table basse**. Tu vois, un truc facile, j'aurai plus qu'à aller à « barbecue humain » et TADA ! La solution miracle apparaitrait… non ?**

**- ça ne marche pas comme ça…** répondit Jérémy, le nez dans un livre tentant de déchiffrer les différentes écritures anciennes depuis la table de la salle à manger. **Et un peu de respect pour les affaires de Bonnie, c'est trop demander ?**

- **Du calme jeune guerrier !** Répondit Damon en affichant son habituel sourire ironique et en posant ses pieds au sol

- **On se concentre les garçons ! Damon, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de l'autopsie ?**

**-Nope ! D'ailleurs…** Il referma l'ouvrage qu'il tenait, se leva et se saisit de son téléphone pour composer le numéro du Sheriff. Après quelques secondes, son interlocutrice décrocha**. Hey Liz ! C'est Damon, je venais aux nouvelles concernant notre saucisse humaine… … Ah ?... Vraiment…. Fun…. Je vais voir avec ce qu'on a…. On reste en contact, partage d'infos, bonne journée.** Termina Damon en raccrochant.

**- Alors ?** s'enquit Elena

**- Et bien, monsieur barbecue semble avoir conservé tout son sang, enfin, ce qui n'a pas grillé, mais il semblerait qu'il ait en bonus en cerveau totalement liquéfié.**

**- Du fait de la chaleur ?** demanda la jeune fille en grimaçant

**- Nope ! C'est là que ça devient intéressant…. Il semblerait que quoi que ça puisse être ça s'est passé avant le feu de joie…**

**- Donc, on a un homme liquéfié du cerveau, puis brûlé ? ça vous semble pas un peu… je sais pas… extrême ?!**

**- Je vais peut-être dire une bêtise**, intervint Jérémy**, mais, est-ce que les deux éléments sont liés ? Je veux dire, peut-être que cette homme avait une maladie cérébrale et qu'il est, pour une autre raison, partit en fumée ?**

**- Si c'est le cas, quelqu'un s'acharne ! **répondit Damon en considérant l'intervention de Jérémy.

**- Jérémy a peut-être raison, on devrait demander à Meredith Fell, elle pourra nous renseigner pour la branche médicale du cas,** argumenta Elena

- **Peut-être… Peut-être pas… Demande-lui, moi je vais passer par la case magique.**

**- La case m… Ce n'est pas ce qu'on se tue à faire depuis pas loin de 4h ?! **Demanda Jérémy

- **Demande à la sorcière, et suggère lui l'idée de l'index**, répondit Damon un sourire sarcastique sur le visage tout en prenant son téléphone et en s'éloignant

- **Qui appelle t-il ? **

**- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée**, répondit Elena en se levant pour se rassoir près de son frère. **Bonnie est là ?**

- **Pas pour le moment, elle doit être en contact avec les esprits. Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait dès qu'elle aurait des nouvelles.**

- **Tu … Tu crois qu'elle va… bien ?**

**- Je pense oui, elle semble… apaisée en tout cas… Elle est…** Jérémy fut soudainement interrompu par le retour du vampire.

**- A qui téléphonais-tu ?** L'interrogea Elena

- **De vieilles connaissances, tu ne veux pas savoir… Je cherche une sorcière… vivante, de préférence. Plus utile. Sans vouloir t'offenser Bonnie**, ajouta t-il en levant les yeux.

- **Et ?**

**- On attend**

- **Super…** souffla Jérémy en se replongeant dans un grimoire, **très utile en effet**… »

**X.X.X.X.**

Caroline avait passé le plus clair de sa journée à massacrer le sac de frappe d'Alaric. Sa colère envers Tyler étant toujours présente, elle cherchait un moyen de parvenir à tout évacuer. La seule solution qui lui venait c'était de taper, taper et encore taper. Elle passait en revue tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, toutes les inquiétudes qu'elle avait endurées, toutes les peurs, tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui… Alors qu'elle était seule en ville, qu'elle essayait de résister à Klaus comme elle le pouvait, lui ne pensait qu'à une chose, c'était courir après d'autres… A cette pensée, Caroline redoubla d'énergie et frappa si fort qu'elle parvint à décrocher le sac de frappe qui termina sa course dans le mur opposé. Pendant un instant, la jeune femme tenta de se calmer, de retrouver sa respiration, doucement, elle parvint à réguler son adrénaline, l'air dans ses poumons… Elle regarda le sac reposé au sol et sourit. Caroline avait définitivement tout évacué, elle ne voulait pas perdre une minute de plus à penser à Tyler. Elle allait aller de l'avant, et pour son plus grand plaisir.

Forte de cette constatation, Caroline ôta les gants de boxe qu'elle avait chaussé, les déposa sur le tatami et revint vers la table de la cuisine où elle avait déposé son sac à main. Elle saisit son portable et constata que Matt lui avait laissé un message venant prendre de ses nouvelles. Le jeune homme était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il restait lui-même quels que soient les évènements, quels que soient les obstacles. Il restait loyal à ses amis et à son cœur. Caroline le considérait réellement comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Un peu comme Stefan… Avant que celui-ci ne joue au fantôme. Elle soupira, remettant le problème « Salvatore Cadet » à plus tard et répondit à son ami qu'elle le rejoignait au Mystic Grill.

Caroline attrapa les clefs de sa voiture, ferma la porte du loft et déposa la clé là où elle l'avait trouvée. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, déverrouilla son véhicule et grimpa dedans. Caroline ne prit pas tout de suite le chemin du Grill et préféra passer par sa maison pour se changer et prendre une douche. Lavée, recoiffée et vêtue d'une petite robe noire, Caroline prit le chemin du Grill. Matt l'attendait devant, son habituel sourire fixé à son visage, ses yeux bleu pétillants.

« - **Hey Care ! Comment vas-tu ?** Lui demanda t-il sincère alors qu'il tirait une chaise de la terrasse pour permettre à son amie de s'y asseoir**. J'ai… J'ai appris pour Bonnie, Jérémy a appelé**…

- **J'essaye de faire avec, d'aller de l'avant. Je t'avoue que je suis encore sur un fil niveau émotions, et le risque que tu ais à subir une crise de larmes est assez élevé, je tiens à te prévenir…** dit-elle en baissant la tête

**- Je comprends… je me sens bizarre aussi à l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus là… Ses parents sont au courant tu crois ?** Demanda t-il doucement

- **Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait que l'un de nous le leur dise mais… je n'en ai pas la force… Je ne sais pas où est Abby pour le moment et son père… Je veux dire… comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir ?** s'enquit Caroline en révélant un regard emplit de larmes

- **Mis à part nous, Elena, Damon, quelqu'un est au courant ?**

**- Je ne crois pas… Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas encore pu voir ma mère. Je crois qu'elle est la seule personne qui pourrait prendre les choses en main. Je veux dire, c'est un peu son boulot après tout. Je… Matt, ça t'embête si on évite de parler de tout ça ? Je sais qu'il faudrait bien qu'on évacue, mais… sincèrement, je ne me sens pas prête. Pas pour le moment. **

**- Je sais…. Pardonne-moi, c'est juste que tout ceci me paraît tellement… irréel… Et, je n'arrive pas à croire que Bonnie… Enfin, Vicky, Elena, Jérémy, Bonnie…** Matt s'interrompit en voyant son amie étouffer un sanglot**. Pardonne-moi Caroline. Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, et je ne réussi qu'à te faire pleurer… Je… Est-ce que… Comment va Tyler ?**

**- Ty…Tyler, il… Je ne le reconnais pas**, répondit Caroline après avoir essuyé ses larmes et avoir soufflé un bon coup pour évacuer son chagrin**. Il est tellement… méchant, en colère. Il ne se contrôle pas. Il est sans arrêt en train de me faire des reproches. Et, je crois, je suis sûre, qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre**, lâcha soudainement la jeune fille heureuse de pouvoir enfin avoir une oreille attentive à ses ennuis. Elle continua en voyant le regard inquiet de son ami posé sur elle. **Il reçoit des coups de téléphone sans cesse, s'absente parfois des jours pour aller je-ne-sais-où. J'en peux plus Matt, je ne peux vraiment plus supporter ça. Ce matin ça été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Il en est venu aux insultes Matt. Je ne peux plus. Je crois qu'il n'y a vraiment plus rien entre nous…**

**- A ce point ?**

**- Pire que ça… J'ai passé plus de cinq heures chez Alaric à me défouler sur son sac de frappe**, déclara-t-elle en rigolant

**- Non ?! Cinq heures !**

**- Sérieusement, je devais évacuer toute cette colère… Faire le point. Lui et moi, on n'a plus rien en commun. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.**

**- Tu le lui as dis ?**

**- Nope… Pas encore**, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Je **ne sais même pas trop comment le lui dire. Comment il va le prendre ? Mal, certainement. Mais mal à quel point. Il ne faut pas oublier que Tyler est un loup-garou, je suis une vampire, s'il veut, il peut me faire mal, très mal … **

**- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? **

**- C'est gentil, mais je ne crois pas qu'il appréciera, et je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger Matt**, dit-elle en souriant. Elle posa la main sur le bras de son ami avant de poursuivre**, je pense que le mieux c'est de faire ça dans un lieu public. Il aura forcément plus de retenue. Tout du moins, j'espère…**

- **Tu sais, je pense que Tyler est… qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?** Demanda Matt soudainement en désignant le trottoir opposé. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année vêtu en ce qui semblerait être un pyjama déambulait, le pas lourd, la tête reposant sur son épaule gauche. Il se heurta à un poteau sans même sourciller et continua son chemin. Ses mains reposaient le long de son flanc, son visage était inexpressif, le regard vague, ne distinguant aucun obstacle. **Il ne va pas bien celui-là ! **s'écria Matt alors que l'homme bousculait une femme, la faisant tomber par terre.

**- C'est une épidémie ou quoi ? C'est le deuxième que je vois dans cet état en deux jours…**

**- Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais on ne peut pas laisser cet homme comme ça**… » déclara Matt en se saisissant rapidement de son téléphone pour composer le numéro du Sheriff. Lorsque Liz décrocha, il lui fit un récit rapide de la scène en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture de Liz Forbes accompagnée de son adjoint et suivie de près par une ambulance fit son apparition au coin de la rue. Les agents appréhendèrent sans trop de difficultés l'homme et le médecin lui fit une injection de tranquillisant, permettant, ainsi, aux ambulanciers de le saisir et le sangler sur un brancard. Le Sheriff salua de loin sa fille et son ami avant de remonter rapidement dans sa voiture, laissant les badauds se questionner sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

« - **Mais qu'est ce qui va pas dans cette ville à la fin ?!** S'énerva Caroline

- **C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne cherche même plus à savoir. Je subis, j'agis, mais de là à donner une explication aux évènements…** Soupira Matt

- **Je crois que je vais rentrer, la journée à été plus que longue, une bonne douche et du repos me feront le plus grand bien.**

**- Je te raccompagne à ta voiture.** » Déclara Matt en joignant le geste à la parole.

**X.X.X.X.**

Ryuku sauta gracieusement de l'arbre dans lequel il était perché, occupé à méditer. Cette ville concentrait une telle énergie mystique que ça en devenait euphorisant. Elle crépitait dans l'air, tel de minuscules circuits électriques que Ryuku détournait savamment. Il aimait ressentir cette énergie parcourir son corps, une sensation de toute puissance l'envahissait peu à peu. Il sourit en savourant les dernières ondes traverser chacune des fibres de son être, tandis que les derniers rayons du soleil venaient effleurer sa peau d'une incroyable pâleur. Il s'étira un instant avant de prendre son apparence animale et de s'élancer à travers les buissons pour rejoindre la clairière dans laquelle sa sœur et lui avaient élu domicile. Il ferma les yeux pour franchir avec grâce le seuil de la porte du manoir. Ryuku reprit forme humaine et s'avança dans le salon où il trouva Kamiko, assoupie allongée sur de vastes coussins moelleux. Il la regarda un instant avant de s'approcher d'elle. Cette dernière ayant sentit la présence de son frère ouvrit un œil avant de se redresser.

« - **Alors, comment s'est passée ta promenade ?** s'enquit-elle en souriant

**- Instructive. Les abominations sont partout dans cette ville. On a été trop longtemps absents sœurette, il faut rétablir la balance. Tout est tellement en désordre. Il est grand tant que les choses reviennent à la normale**. Répondit-il en s'asseyant aux cotés de Kamiko, son regard plein de rage étrangement fixé sur un mur opposé.

- **Mmm… Je suis d'accord. Les êtres qui déambulent ici ne sont plus des humains depuis bien longtemps. Même si leur nature n'est pas corrompue, leur essence l'est au plus profond de leur âme. Je le vois… Tout le temps. **

**- Clairvoyante petite sœur**. Sourit Ryuku en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux pour ensuite se relever et se diriger vers l'autel. **Tout ceci doit prendre fin.** Déclara t-il en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Immédiatement, la pièce perdit vingt degrés, la glace recouvra le manoir tandis que Kamiko observait son frère un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Une minute plus tard, la chaleur retrouva sa place tandis que Ryuku ouvrait les yeux. **Une bonne chose de faite** », déclara t-il satisfait avant de se retourner vers Kamiko qui hocha la tête en réponse.

**X.X.X.X.**

Caroline était plongée dans un sommeil profond. Réparateur, comme elle les aimait. Rêvant à des destinations lointaines, probablement imaginées, mais tellement agréables. Alors qu'elle se prélassait dans une clairière, appréciant les odeurs et les couleurs de la flore, la jeune fille eut soudainement très chaud. Un sentiment d'oppression la gagna, elle sentit le malaise proche et regardait en tout sens. La forêt devint soudainement un gigantesque brasier, Caroline cria mais aucune réponse ne vint. Elle observa autour d'elle mais ne trouvait aucune sortie, partout, le feu faisait rage et gagnait du terrain sur la clairière. Irrémédiablement, elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'issue possible. Étouffée par la chaleur et les cendres, Caroline hurlait de terreur, cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'enfuir. Les premières flammèches vinrent lécher ses pieds tandis que des étincelles mourraient sur ses vêtements la brûlant.

Alors que son issue était fatale, la jeune vampire se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était haletante, regardant autour d'elle pour essayer de se rassurer : plus de clairière, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Le soleil venait sans doute à peine de se lever car quelques rayons venaient parcourir sa chambre. C'était juste un cauchemar. Un simple mauvais rêve. Pourtant, la sensation de chaleur ne la quittait pas. En tant que vampire, elle n'était pas sensée ressentir une telle impression. Soudainement, elle vit avec horreur que la peau de sa jambe commençait à roussir. Une fumée vint rapidement prendre place tandis qu'une affreuse douleur se faisait ressentir. Caroline cria et se leva rapidement pour se réfugier dans un coin sombre. Elle tentait de prendre conscience de se qu'il se passait. Pour l'avoir vécu, elle comprit. Elle baissa son regard vers sa bague qui était pourtant toujours à son doigt. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et avança prudemment sa main vers la fenêtre. Dès que la lumière vint lécher sa peau, aussitôt la douleur se fit sentir. Elle en était certaine maintenant. La bague ne fonctionnait plus.

Tremblante, elle attrapa son sac à main pour se saisir à la hâte de son téléphone portable. Elle composa le premier numéro qui lui venait : Elena. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille répondit d'une voix angoissée.

« **- Caroline ! Toi… Toi aussi ? **demanda Elena inquiète. Son amie avait donc aussi le même problème.

**- Elle ne marche plus, ma bague ne marche plus !** s'écria Caroline.

**- La mienne et celle de Damon non plus !**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Elena ?!**

**- Je n'en sais rien. Damon est partit téléphoné à l'un de ses contacts. Il cherche toujours une sorcière... **

**- D'accord. Tu me tiens au courant ?**

**- Bien sûr Care. Sois prudente. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut chez toi ?**

**- Oui, ça devrait aller. Merci Elena. **»

Caroline raccrocha et ne pu, cependant, mettre un terme à son angoisse. Tous les vampires semblaient touchés par ce disfonctionnement. Mais que ce passe t-il à la fin ? Terrorisée, la jeune fille baisa les yeux vers son téléphone. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant une seconde, avant de finalement composer un second numéro. Une sonnerie. Puis deux. Une troisième. L'angoisse de Caroline montait en flèche, son cœur battait à la chamade. Enfin, la quatrième sonnerie mit fin à sa terreur.

« **- Y'a intérêt que ça soit vital… **Grogna une voix ensommeillée

**- Klaus, c'est Caroline !** s'écria la jeune fille, étouffant un sanglot dans sa gorge

**- Love ? Tout va bien ?** Demanda soudainement l'hybride alors qu'il venait d'identifier son interlocuteur

**- Non, non rien ne va. Klaus, tu… n'as rien remarqué d'inhabituel ce matin ?**

**- Je t'avoue que tu me réveilles. Tu m'inquiètes, qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sweetheart ?**

**- Va… Ouvre tes rideaux. Non attends ! Sois prudent !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ne discute pas, s'il te plait Klaus, dis moi…**

**- Attends une seconde**, répondit-il en obtempérant sans toutefois savoir réellement pourquoi, personne sur Terre n'aurait osé lui parlé ainsi. Mais la jeune fille semblait tellement paniquée qu'il ne chercha pas à argumenter. **J'ouvre et… je suis sensé voir quoi ?**

**- Donc la tienne fonctionne encore …** Souffla Caroline en se parlant à elle-même

- **Love, tu m'inquiète réellement, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?** Demanda Klaus impatient

**- Je… Non… C'est… C'est ma bague, elle ne fonctionne plus. Je ne supporte plus la lumière du soleil ! **s'affola la jeune fille

**- Mais, comment s'est possible ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça marchait avec une pile… C'est magique. Ce qui signifie que… seule la magie peut en avoir affecté le fonctionnement.**

**- Et quoi que ça puisse être, ça ne touche que les vampires de Mystic Falls… **

**- Fichues sorcières !** S'emporta soudainement l'hybride. **Ecoute moi bien Sweetheart : reste chez toi, ne t'aventure pas dehors seule. Je vais contacter des sorcières et les mettre en relation avec toi. Il y en a bien une ou deux que je peux encore influencer dans cette maudite ville**, lâcha t-il sans que Caroline ne comprenne le sens de sa phrase. **Tu as bien compris ?**

- **Oui. D'accord. Je… je reste là et j'attends l'appel d'une de tes sorcières**, répéta la jeune fille un peu absente.

- **Et au moindre problème, appelle-moi, d'accord ? Et surtout, fais attention à toi…** ajouta t-il réellement inquiet pour le sort de la jeune fille.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller**, répondit Caroline qui retrouva un minimum de détermination et de dignité. **Merci Klaus. **

**- Je t'en prie **souffla t-il. **Essaye de passer une bonne journée. **

**- Je vais essayer… Fais attention à toi aussi…**

**- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?** demanda t-il amusé

- **Bonne journée Klaus**. » répondit –elle en souriant avant de raccrocher

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation. Elle s'avoua s'inquiéter réellement pour l'hybride. Elle essaya de calmer son angoisse et se recroquevilla sur elle-même et mit ses sens en éveil. Elle pouvait capter la respiration lente et régulière du Sheriff qui dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, elle entendit les oiseaux gazouiller et la forêt gémir sous les assauts d'un vent plus fort que d'ordinaire. Malgré qu'elle n'avait pas froid, Caroline ne put retenir un frisson glacé lui parcourir la moelle épinière. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête en attendant que sa mère se réveille.

* * *

**[Note de l'auteur] Et voila pour le chapitre 5! ^_^ J'espère vraiment que vous avez autant aimé le lire que moi l'écrire... J'attends vos avis avec impatience! ^_^**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6 ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Note de l'auteur] Ah ! Vraiment désolée pour ce contretemps. D'habitude j'arrive à poster le vendredi (enfin, pour moi c'est le vendredi mais bon, j'habite dans le Pacifique alors… vive le décalage horaire ^^ ;; ), mais cette semaine fut un tant soit peu pénible pour moi car j'ai dû être hospitalisée et opérée d'urgence. Haut les cœurs, tout va bien, je suis rétablie et prête à poster ! ^_^**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! ^_^**

**Mel023 : Merci beaucoup ! ^_^ Je suis ravie que mes chapitres te plaisent, j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ^_^ Kisus !**

**Kaylin : J'adore tes reviews ! ^_^ Non seulement parce qu'elles sont longues mais en plus elles sont très intéressantes ^_^ *fan* **

**Oui, comme tu peux le voir, j'aime les torturer :p Et ce chapitre est loin de faire avancer les choses dans le bon sens (ça serait trop simple sinon XD). Au sujet de mes Kitsunes chéris, je ne veux pas trop les impliquer pour le moment, juste quelques passages de temps à autres tant que notre fine équipe n'est pas sur leurs traces. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas vraiment de « mystère » pour les lecteurs… Moi sadique ? Ah ! Tu as aimé le coup des bagues ? J'avoue que ça m'a fait rire de leur rajouter une difficulté de plus ~_^ Et c'est une chose qui est rarement exploitée par les auteurs de fanfics, donc bon, autant s'en servir ~_^**

**En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, qu'il répondra à tes attentes et te fera tout autant rire que le précédent ~_^**

**A très bientôt et encore merci ! Kisus !**

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : Ah ! Tu verras, les moments Klaroline seront plus nombreux dans l'avenir (comme tu l'as sans doute deviné) mais je vais y aller doucement… Il faut laisser la mayonnaise monter ~_^ Ah ! Je vois que toi aussi tu as exploité l'idée des bagues donc… je continue ~_^**

**Pas de souci pour la pub, j'irai lire ta fic avec plaisir ^_^ A très bientôt ! Kisus !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Lorsque Caroline entendit les premiers signes du réveil de sa mère, elle l'appela à l'aide. Liz ne fut pas longue à arriver dans la chambre de sa fille. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, ses cheveux en bataille, elle n'avait toutefois pas oublié de se saisir de son arme de service, prêt à repousser n'importe quel assaillant hors de son domicile. Elle scruta l'espace de la chambre de la jeune fille, ne détectant aucune message, elle ne baissa pourtant son arme qu'en apercevant la vampire assise dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le regard plein de détresse.

« - **Caroline, ma chérie, tout va bien ?** Lui demanda t-elle en s'approchant rapidement de la jeune fille.

- **Non maman**, répondit Caroline en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. **Rien ne va. Ma bague ne fonctionne plus, je ne peux plus sortir à la lumière du jour. **

- **Mais… Comment cela se fait-il**, demanda Liz en prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne**, tu as demandé à Bonnie si elle ne pouvait pas t'aider ?**

- **Bonnie…** souffla Caroline en regardant le Sheriff. Quelques secondes après, elle ne put contenir ses sanglots en réalisant que sa mère ignorait tout. **Bonnie ne peut plus rien pour moi. Elle n'est plus là. Elle ne reviendra pas. Elle est… morte**, lâcha t-elle en s'effondrant

- **Quoi ?!** s'écria Liz. **Comment… Mais où ? Quand est-ce arrivé ?**

- **Cet été, enfin non, à la fin de l'année scolaire. Bonnie a usé de trop de magie, elle n'a pas pu gérer. Le dernier sort était celui de trop. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Vraiment trop de magie… Trop d'énergie… Elle était au lycée et… maintenant… **Caroline ne put terminer sa phrase, la peine la bouleversant trop, elle évacuait tellement de tristesse en une fois. Toute cette douleur qu'elle contenait depuis cette horrible nouvelle, tout ça s'évacuait doucement d'elle.

- **Oh ! Chérie…** Mme Forbes ne put trouver ses mots et elle enlaça sa fille.** Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir, je vais m'occuper de tout maintenant… Je suis là**, lui murmura t-elle en la berçant doucement

- **Maman… Je sais plus ce que je dois faire, et cette bague… comment je vais faire ? Comment je… ?**

**- Ecoute, tu ne dois t'occuper que de ce qui te préoccupe vraiment pour l'heure : cette bague. En as-tu parlé à Damon, à Elena ? **

**- Ils** **sont dans le même cas que moi… Je … Je crois que je vais aller les rejoindre**, murmura t-elle après quelques instants de silence. **Je pense qu'ils auront des réponses et Klaus…**

**- Klaus ?** demanda Liz en fronçant les sourcils

- **Oui, je l'ai appelé. Je voulais savoir si ça l'avait affecté aussi… Il m'a assuré qu'il m'enverrait de l'aide.**

**- D'accord mais… de l'aide de Klaus… Je veux dire… Il est…** Hésita le Sheriff en cherchant ses mots

- **Dangereux ? Je sais. Mais pas avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je vais faire attention à moi.**

**- Oui, s'il te plaît. Et pour l'heure…** Commença Mme Forbes en se levant, se dirigeant vers les rideaux et les ferma d'un coup sec, libérant, de ce fait, sa fille. **Tu vas venir déjeuner et je te conduirai chez les Salvatore. Tu seras plus à l'abri dans la voiture, tu pourras toujours te cacher sous une couverture **», termina Liz en souriant.

Caroline remercia sa mère tandis qu'elle se dégourdissait les jambes. Elle réunit ses affaires, prit soin de prendre un grand sac dans lequel elle glissa des vêtements propres et ses affaires de toilette, sait-on jamais, si elle devait se retrouver coincée à la Pension. Elle entendit sa mère fermer tous les rideaux de la maison et descendit dans la cuisine pour trouver une poche de sang déposée là par sa mère. Elle la remercia tout en découpant le plastique et bu lentement le liquide épais, le savourant tout en essayant de se vider la tête de toutes ses craintes et ses doutes.

Liz pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine, se servit une tasse de café pour venir s'asseoir près de Caroline. Elle essaya d'adresser un regard rassurant et compatissant à sa fille mais savait qu'il y avait tellement de choses qui la dépassaient. Les créatures surnaturelles, les pouvoirs magiques des uns et des autres… Elle essayait de faire au mieux, selon le code dicté par ses ancêtres (bien que légèrement arrangé au vu de la nature de Caroline), mais elle ne pouvait que bien trop souvent se sentir dépasser par tout cela. Elle essayait pourtant de remplir son devoir de maman au mieux. Elle sourit à sa fille et lorsqu'elles eurent terminé de déjeuner, Liz mit une couverture sur le dos de Caroline, ouvrit la porte de la voiture permettant à sa fille de s'y engouffrer au plus vite sans avoir à trop supporter la douleur infligée par le soleil. Le Sheriff rangea les affaires de sa fille dans le coffre, se plaça derrière le volant et roula en direction de la Pension Salvatore.

La route ne fut pas longue. Liz gara sa voiture le plus près possible de l'entrée, se précipita vers la porte et tambourina le plus fort qu'elle put tout en jetant des coups d'œil derrière elle pour vérifier l'état de Caroline. Ce fut Jérémy qui vint lui ouvrir, elle le remercia rapidement et couru vers la voiture pour ouvrir la porte. Le jeune homme ne put sentir qu'en courant d'air lorsque la jeune vampire passa près de lui pour entrer dans la maison qui était plongée dans une obscurité presque totale.

Liz expliqua rapidement au jeune frère d'Elena la situation, mais il la devança en expliquant que les habitants de la Pension subissaient la même malédiction. Il lui promit de la tenir au courant de tout changement et la remercia. Une fois la porte fermée, Jérémy constata que Damon et Elena étaient descendus de leur chambre pour venir à la rencontre de Caroline.

« - **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Elena ? C'est quoi le problème avec les bagues ? **

**- J'en ai absolument aucune idée Barbie**, répondit Damon à la place d'Elena tout en allant chercher un verre de scotch.

- **Klaus pense à un problème magique**, lâcha t-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé

**- Klaus ?** demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils

- **Je l'ai appelé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai paniqué**, tenta de se défendre Caroline avant de se retourner vers Damon**. Il m'a dit qu'il nous enverrait une sorcière. **

**- Hum… Quelle chance, elle pourra peut-être même se rendre utile avec notre souci de barbecue…**

**- De... Barbecue ? **

**- Tu n'es pas au courant ? On a découvert le corps d'un homme hier. Carbonisé. Comme une combustion spontanée**, expliqua Elena

- **Sauf que ça n'en est pas une**, lâcha Damon en vidant son verre

- **Sauf que ça n'en est pas une**, approuva Elena

- **Bien… donc… des hommes qui brûlent, des bagues qui ne fonctionnent plus…. Chouette. Une journée ordinaire à Mystic Falls**, soupira Caroline

- **Jérémy ! Tu n'as aucune nouvelles de Bonnie ?**

**- Non**, répondit celui-ci depuis la cuisine où il s'affairait à préparer du café pour les jeunes filles et lui-même. **Elle m'a dit qu'elle se manifesterait à moi dès qu'elle aurait des réponses. Laisse-lui le temps !**

**- Tic-Tac ! On a plus le temps ! Demain ça sera quoi ? Rupture de stock de poche de sang ?! On doit agir !**

**- Mais comment ?!** s'écria Elena à l'égard de son petit-ami

- **On doit trouver une sorcière sin…** Damon fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Caroline. Cette dernière s'empara de son téléphone et fit un signe de la tête en direction d'Elena, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'appelant. Elle décrocha pourtant.

- **Oui ?... Ah oui !... D'accord… Attendez…** Caroline se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce pour aller vers la cuisine où elle saisit un papier et un crayon et y nota quelque chose. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard. **C'était la sorcière de Klaus, Laura. Elle m'a dit qu'elle nous aiderait de son mieux. Klaus lui a prit un billet d'avion, elle prend le premier qui décolle de la Nouvelle-Orléans pour Richmond. Elle devrait être là dans la soirée **lança t-elle au groupe tandis que Jérémy lui tendait une tasse de café.

- **Bien ! On avance semble-t-il. Le mieux à faire, pour l'heure, c'est de rester ici et d'attendre que Bonnie contacte enfin Jérémy.**

**- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ?**

**- Hum…** réfléchit Damon tout en souriant. **Ça vous dit une partie de Twister les filles ?** »

Elena et Caroline ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils essayaient de tuer le temps comme ils le pouvaient. Jérémy dessinait, Elena et Caroline lisaient quant à Damon… il buvait. Le dernier verre fut, semble t-il, de trop car il l'explosa dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent, Jérémy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de reposer son carnet de croquis.

« - **C'est trop long, j'en ai marre ! Je ne vais pas me laisser enfermer par une sorcière psychotique ou Dieu sait quoi d'autre ! Maintenant… **Damon se retourna brusquement pour se diriger vers le fauteuil où était installé le frère d'Elena. **Tu vas contacter ta copine sorcière, et pas plus tard que tout de suite !**

**- Mais …**, tenta de protester Jérémy

- **Non, non, non, pas de « mais » pas de « écoute », rien ! Maintenant ! Tu l'appelles ! **s'écria Damon en usant de toute sa persuasion pour obtenir une réponse positive du jeune homme qui fermait les yeux en tentant de se concentrer.

- **Damon… **essaya d'intervenir Elena en posant une main sur son bras

- **Non Elena, on doit réagir et tu le sais, nous ne sommes pas des souris de laboratoire, on agit !** lui répondit Damon toutefois un peu plus doucement.

- **Je suis d'accord, mais il est inutile de menacer Jérémy, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va arriver à quoi que ce soit !** argumenta Elena un peu plus fermement

**- Elle est là ! **lâcha Jérémy

**- Ah ! Quand on menace, on a des réponses…** constata Damon en jetant un regard à Elena qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait eu raison. **Alors, un, Bonnie, pourquoi nos bagues ne fonctionnent plus ? Deux : c'est quoi cette histoire de saucisse humaine ?** demanda le vampire en fixant le plafond

- **Elle dit… qu'elle ne sait pas pour les bagues..**

**-Très utile**, commenta Damon

**- Mais… que le monde des esprits est en ébullition. Ils.. QUOI?! Mais ils n'ont pas le droit !** Cria soudainement le jeune homme

- **Quoi « quoi » ? Pas le droit de faire quoi ?**

- **Bonnie ! Non ! Attends ! Reviens !** s'écria Jérémy

**- C'est quoi le problème là ?**

**- Elle… est partit. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Les esprits l'empêchent de communiquer avec moi. Ils disent que ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. Bonnie a dit que de grands pouvoirs étaient en œuvre pour rééquilibrer la balance. Que de grands changements viendraient. **

**- Bien… elle n'a pas une bonne nouvelle ? Non ?... Non, évidemment… Pourquoi les sorcières sont toujours obligées d'être aussi opaques dans leurs déclarations ?! De grands pouvoirs… et des changements… ça sonne bien à mon oreille… J'adore… **Soupira Damon en se laissant tomber sur un canapé.

- **De grands pouvoirs… Attendez, je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas plus puissants sur Terre que Klaus, puis ensuite est arrivé Silas qui, visiblement, pouvait le faire passer pour un pantin de foire, et maintenant… on aurait encore pire sur les bras ?** demanda Caroline. **Sérieusement… c'est quoi le problème avec cette ville ?! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça soit ici que ça se passe ?!**

- **Calme-toi Caroline**, tenta Elena

**- Non, là, non, je ne me calme pas, je panique… J'en ai marre ! Je voudrais avoir une année, un mois, voire une semaine tranquille, sans rien, sans problèmes… C'est possible ça ?!**

**- Pas dans cette vie Care… **soupira Elena en prenant son amie dans les bras. **Et tu sais…** La jeune fille fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Damon.

- **Quoi encore ?** Grimaça celui-ci avant d'identifier l'appelant. **Liz Forbes, mon Sheriff préféré !** Lança t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Caroline**. Encore un ? … D'accord… OK… Je fais au mieux… J'ai toujours ce petit souci de soleil… ah ?... Ok ? Je vais voir alors…** Puis Damon raccrocha et se tourna vers son public. **Bien, il s'avère que nous avons un autre barbecue-man sur les bras…**

- **Quoi ? Mais où ?**

**- Dans les bois cette fois. Pratique, il fait sombre. Je vais aller voir ça de plus près** déclara t-il en faisant quelques pas vers la porte d'entrée.

- **On vient avec toi**, lâcha Caroline

**- Ecoute Barbie, je vais te faire la version courte : j'y vais, vous restez là, je reviens. Fin de l'histoire.**

**- Même pas en rêve, on vient avec toi, nous sommes tous ensemble dans cette histoire**, déclara Elena en lui barrant le chemin

- **Bien ! Venez, mais je ne suis pas responsable des vampires qui ont carbonisé ! … Sauf toi, bien sûr** » lui dit-il en l'embrassant. Jérémy et Caroline détournèrent les yeux un instant avant de faire leur propre chemin vers la porte d'entrée.

Les trois vampires coururent à toute vitesse vers les bois, s'enfonçant dans la partie la plus sombre de la forêt. Ils arrêtèrent un instant, laissant le temps à Jérémy de les rejoindre. Les arbres centenaires se balançaient au rythme du vent, la brise s'intensifiait peu à peu, faisant craquer les troncs et chanter la cime des arbres. Aucun autre bruit n'émanait de la forêt, pas d'animaux, rien. Soudain, des craquements de branches se firent entendre indiquant la progression du jeune Gilbert vers eux. Il arriva à leur hauteur et s'enquit de leur état de santé. Heureusement, les brûlures étaient superficielles et déjà guéries. Ils suivirent alors Damon qui s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans la forêt. La lumière du soleil était largement masquée par l'épais feuillage des arbres, leur procurant, ainsi, une couverture presque totale. Caroline ne cessait de jeter des regards derrière elle. Toujours ce sentiment d'être observée, épiée, et ces craquements… Plus tard, elle entendit des murmures s'élevés des buissons et des arbres : le vent s'engouffrant dans chaque interstice créait une véritable symphonie. Mais une symphonie des plus lugubres. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une branche frôla sa joue. Décidément, elle n'aimait pas la forêt. Cet endroit avait le don de développer son gène paranoïaque et elle sentait que la panique n'était pas bien loin derrière. Elena non plus ne semblait pas rassurée : elle regardait sans cesse à droite et à gauche, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose vienne les attaquer par surprise. L'obscurité n'aidant vraiment pas à un quelconque sentiment de confort. Damon, malgré le fait qu'il ouvrait la marche, cheminait avec beaucoup de précaution entre les arbres et les rochers. Son attention fut interpellée lorsqu'il entendit un petit cri émanant d'Elena. Il se retourna pour identifier la source du problème, celle-ci lui indiquant qu'elle venait juste de trébucher sur une racine. Alors qu'il allait reprendre son cheminement, il se heurta de plein fouet au tronc d'un arbre. Pestant et jurant contre le végétal, Damon s'interrogea sur la présence de l'énorme chêne au milieu du sentier alors qu'il était pourtant certain qu'il ne se trouvait pas là quelques instants plus tôt. Caroline n'était vraiment pas rassurée. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les pas de Jérémy derrière elle afin de se calmer quelque peu et ferma les yeux. Soufflant un bon coup, elle vit, en les rouvrant, qu'Elena l'interrogeait du regard. Personne n'osait parler et ils pouvaient tous sentir que le sentiment de malaise était commun à chacun d'eux. Caroline entendit alors Jérémy déraper et s'apprêtait à heurter, dans sa chute, un énorme rocher en contrebas. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, elle fut plus rapide et le retint par le poignet de justesse. Aidée par Damon, ils ramenèrent Jérémy sur le sentier avant de reprendre la marche à travers les bois.

Quelques instants plus tard, des voix leur parvinrent, puis des lumières. Grâce à l'ouïe sur-développée des trois vampires, ils surent qu'ils étaient parvenus à l'endroit indiqué par Liz un peu plus tôt, l'endroit étant particulièrement animé par les hommes du département de police. Caroline vit sa mère et le petit groupe se dirigea vers elle. Le Sheriff lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Damon.

« - **On en a trouvé un autre. Même mode opératoire : il semble s'être consumé mais aucun de ses vêtements n'a brûlé, ni même les herbes au sol…**

**- Effectivement... c'est… intéressant… Étrangement intéressant je veux dire**, lui dit –il tout en s'approchant du drap recouvrant le corps. Il s'accroupit et souleva le tissu, laissant apparaître un jeune homme, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, dont la peau avait presque fondue**, magnifique…**

- **Mais… Attends… Elena… Regarde, on le connaît !**

**- Vous le connaissez ?** demanda Liz en se tourna vers les jeunes filles

**- Je… Tu es sûre Care… je ne suis pas certaine de le connaître…**

**- Mais si ! Souviens-toi ! Le gars bizarre de la fac ! Celui qui agissait comme un zombie ! **

**- Un zombie ?** demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils et en se rapprochant des filles

- **Mais… oui… maintenant que tu le dis…**

**- Cela ne peut être que lui. Bon, avec de l'imagination, il faut essayer de revoir les yeux à leur place et la peau et… enfin… c'est lui !**

**- Un… zombie ? Allo ! Un zombie ?** Intervint Damon en agitant sa main devant la figure de Caroline

- **Oui. Enfin, il était juste bizarre. Un peu comme celui d'hier Maman, celui que tu as fais emmener à l'hôpital**… S'agassa la jeune blonde tout en se tournant vers sa mère

- **Je vois… **répondit le Sheriff**… Tu crois qu'il y a un lien ?**

**- Je ne…**

**- Allo ! Je peux avoir une explication ?!** S'énerva Damon en regardant tour à tout les trois femmes

- **Hier, nous avons reçu un appel de Matt, il nous a indiqué la présence d'un homme perdu, déambulant sans voir les objets devant lui. Nous y sommes allés et nous avons fait interner cet homme à l'hôpital au service psychiatrique. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce jeune homme…** termina Liz en se tournant vers le corps inanimé.

- **Effectivement,… donc… on a des zombies et des barbecue-men… ajoutons des bagues qui fonctionnent pas…. Bloody Hell ! Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive cette fichue sorcière, je sens la migraine arriver !** s'exclama Damon en prenant sa tête entre ses mains

xxx

Toute la ville y était passée, il n'y avait plus un centimètre carré qu'il n'avait pas foulé, chaque mètre avait été sondé et jamais il n'a put ne serait-ce qu'entr'apercevoir sa trace, son âme, sa signature, peu importe… Elle n'était pas à Chicago, elle n'était dans aucun des lieux qu'il avait visité. Rien. Elle n'était nulle part. Si seulement cette sorcière Bennett n'avait pas joué avec le feu et ses pouvoirs, si seulement elle était encore là, il aurait pu la contraindre à lancer un puissant sortilège de détection. Mais il avait fallut que la lignée s'éteigne brutalement. De rage il pulvérisa son téléphone sur le mur voisin. Où était-elle ? Comment allait-il la trouver ? Il lui fallait une réponse, et vite. Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il erre dans la solitude. Pourquoi toute personne aurait droit au bonheur et pas lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe sur Qetsiyah ? Pourquoi une telle jalousie ? Pourquoi ? Il abattit son poing sur un arbre, le fendant sur la totalité du tronc. L'heure n'était plus aux « pourquoi », il fallait vraiment se rendre à l'évidence : si Qetsiyah n'était pas sur Terre, c'est donc qu'elle était restée de l'autre côté. Il fallait donc qu'il aille fouler cette autre terre. La question était de savoir « comment »… Une idée lui parvint alors que son regard tombait sur un chien husky qui déambulait avec son maître non loin de là. _Les Originels_… Eux seuls pourraient _peut-être_ connaître un moyen de le tuer, après tout, l'hybride originel est soit disant tout aussi immortel que lui, pourtant, un pieu fait de chêne blanc peut le faire passer de vie à trépas. Peut-être que lui aussi, Silas, avait un point faible. Sans doute bien détenu dans la tête de ces Originels… Il devait essayer, et la dernière trace qu'il avait d'eux était dans cette petite ville de Virginie où son double avait élu domicile. Cela lui demanderait quelques adaptations avant de pouvoir pénétrer l'esprit des Michaelson mais il était persuadé qu'il y parviendra sans trop de difficultés, après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait jamais fait…

xxx

La nuit était tombée sur Mystic Falls. Un à un, les réverbères de la ville illuminèrent le ciel, créant des ombres inquiétantes et mouvantes sur les arbres environnants. L'agglomération n'a jamais été noctambule. Du fait principalement de ses légendes qui couraient sur le danger que représentait la nuit.

Les phares du SUV perçaient la nuit, lentement, le véhicule circulait sur la petite route bordée des deux côtés par une épaisse forêt. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'allée d'une maison, le chauffeur coupa son moteur, descendit et alla ouvrir le coffre pour en ressortir une valise noire. Pendant ce temps, le passager ouvrit la portière et se dirigea vers le chauffeur. La silhouette distribua quelques billets avant de laisser l'homme remonter derrière le volant du SUV et démarrer lentement pour s'éloigner en direction de la ville.

La lune, qui était encore qu'un croissant dans sa phase montante, émergea de derrière un nuage, dévoilant la silhouette qui appartenait à une femme âgée d'approximativement 40 ans. La peau sombre, ses longs cheveux ondulés retombaient sur ses hanches. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un grand jupon pourpre et d'un haut à manches longues noir. Elle baladait son regard autour d'elle, essayant de capter les différentes énergies qui parcouraient ce lieu. Son attention fut interpellée lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement de loup provenant de la forêt. Et pas n'importe quel loup. Elle savait que cette espèce était à moitié humaine en journée. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et fronça les sourcils. Des loups garou un soir de lune montante ? Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cet endroit et les énergies ne faisaient que le confirmer. Rapidement, elle se saisit de son bagage et se dirigea vers le porche de l'imposante demeure. Elle toqua et patienta quelques secondes en ne cessant de jeter des regards derrière elle, prête à subir une attaque, prête à se défendre. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le son de la porte qui se déverrouillait avant de s'ouvrir, révélant un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, le teint pâle et les yeux d'un bleu perçant.

« **- Oui ?** Commença celui-ci en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- **Je suis Laura, laisse-moi entrer Vampire, c'est Niklaus Michaelson qui m'envoie**… répondit-elle.

- **Enfin ! Je suis Damon** » salua t-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

* * *

**[Note de l'auteur] Et voila! ^_^ J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos avis! 3 A très bientôt! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Note de l'auteur] Bonjour à tous et toutes! ^_^ J'ai vraiment fait mon maximum pour publier à temps cette semaine (beaucoup de travail en ce moment, arg! x_x). Je vous avoue que je me suis même un peu laissée emportée. Le chapitre est assez long (désolée é.è), et encore j'ai largement coupé... :S J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis aventurée dans des zones pas tout à fait balisées, mais bon, si on se contentait d'écrire toujours avec les mêmes lignes pré-tracées, ça ne serait pas drôle ~_^ **

**Je voulais également remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé une review (mais aussi mes lecteurs anonymes ~_^):**

**Mel 023 : **Merci beaucoup ^_^ En avant pour un nouveau chapitre ^_^ Qui, j'espère, te plaira également !

**Lea Michaelson : **Merci à toi ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre !

**Katylin : **C'est toujours un réel plaisir de lire tes reviews ^_^ Oui, je fais attention pour le Klaroline. Il faut faire mûrir les choses. Donc non, avec moi, Caroline ne va pas se jeter dans les bras de notre cher Hybride (pas tout de suite… enfin, on verra ~_^). C'est qu'elle a sa fierté aussi… ^_^ Si elle reconnaissait ses sentiments, les acceptait et y répondait immédiatement, il n'y a plus de suspens, plus de sadisme possible (é.è ). Ce sont deux personnages torturés, il faut faire avancer les choses dans leur sens et à leurs manières.

Quant à Tyler… Réponse dans ce chapitre ~_^ (ça se voit tant que ça que je ne l'aime pas ? XD). Jérémy… et bien… tu auras aussi une ébauche de réponse dans ce chapitre ^_^ Il est vraiment, vraiment, trop souvent absent des fics Klaroline. Le pauvre… il ne fait que mourir dans la série, donnons lui un peu d'importance que diable !

Quant à Laura, tu vas en savoir un peu plus cette fois, mais je vais continuer à intégrer son personnage à l'histoire. Elle aura son importance (dans plus de domaines qu'on peut être amené à penser) mais je ne vais pas tout dévoiler en cach ^^ (oh ! le sadisme est de retour ~_^)

Ouh ! Silas ! Mon cher ami Silas… Lui aussi je l'aime bien. Va savoir pourquoi… Je trouve qu'on ne lui donne pas toujours le crédit nécessaire aussi. Après tout, quand on regarde bien, il est un peu comme Klaus : lui aussi à ses raisons pour être le « bad guy » de l'histoire. Donc c'est pareil, je le ferai intervenir de temps en temps et de plus en plus souvent. Mais chuuutttttt ! ~_^

J'ai mis en pratique tes conseils pour ce chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ^_^ En fait, c'est juste que sur mon programme de traitement de texte, ça rend super, mais sur , les paragraphes paraissent beaucoup plus compactes que je ne le souhaite à la base :s

En tout cas, un grand merci pour cette reviews, ces compliments, je suis fffaaannn ! 3 A très bientôt j'espère ! ^_^

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : **Ah ! Désolée ! J'avoue que j'ai cherché un joli prénom qui sonne français et pas trop ancien (non parce que je me voyais pas avoir un personnage nommée Micheline). Ne t'inquiète pas, elle fera honneur à ton prénom, promis je ne la maltraiterai pas (trop) ~_^ En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review et je pense que tu devrais être satisfaite avec ce chapitre. J'attends avec impatience ton avis ^_^ A très bientôt !

**XxLegend-AutomnexX :** Ah ! Chère Nouméenne ! Un grand merci pour tout ! Il faut absolument qu'on se capte un jour ^_^ Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si la NC regorgeait de Klaroline-fans XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et ne t'inquiète pas pour Klaus, un jour ou l'autre il va finir par réapparaître… Même si je suis assez sadique et que je suis du genre à faire traîner les choses ~_^ A très bientôt ! TATA !

**Zacci : **Merci beaucoup ! ^_^ Effectivement, c'est une démonstration d'adjectifs ! :p Merci ! ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et… ah ! décidément, Klaus à un vrai public d'admiratrices ~_^ Il reviendra, promis… Mais pas tout de suite… Comme toutes les « stars » il sait se faire attendre ~_^ A très bientôt j'espère ! ^_^

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Laura s'avança dans le manoir, détaillant chaque objet, chaque pièce du regard. Elle fit l'inventaire des sorts de défense qu'elle connaissait. Venant de la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle était habituée à la présence des vampires, elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à marcher librement sur leur territoire en toute insouciance. Sa condition de sorcière l'empêchait de faire confiance aux Buveurs de sang. Certes, dans sa ville, les choses étaient différentes, ils gouvernaient, dirigeaient d'une main de fer en imposant leurs lois ridicules. La Nature était dépossédée de ses droits, mais ici… Laura pouvait sentir qu'autre chose était à l'œuvre, quelque chose qui dépassait totalement les vampires. Après tout, c'était la raison de sa présence. Ça et le fait que l'Hybride avait osé la menacer de la donner en pâture à Marcel et à ses sbires. Un point qui l'étonna d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours émis une sorte de respect. Un respect très léger, mais un respect tout de même. Laura possédait et maîtrisait une magie qui dépassait les charlatans et autres "grotesqueries" pour touristes qui envahissaient les rues de sa ville. C'est peut-être ce point qui avait fait que la veille au soir elle avait trouvé l'Hybride au beau milieu de son salon, la « priant » à sa façon de se rendre expressément dans cette bourgade du Nord des Etats-Unis. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de lui faire part de ses motifs et s'était uniquement contenté de lui dressé une liste de requêtes assortie de menaces plus ou moins sanglantes et douloureuses en cas de violation de l'un de ses désirs. Il est vrai que le dernier point avait décidé pour elle de son changement d'emploi du temps, mais la curiosité l'animait aussi. Que pouvait-il se passer d'aussi important et grave pour que l'Originel le plus puissant s'implique personnellement ?

La sorcière suivit avec précaution le dénommé Damon jusqu'à la pièce principale qui semblait être le salon. Sur le canapé, deux jeunes filles et un jeune homme attendaient, la regardant fixement. Le vampire qui lui servait de guide la laissa plantée au milieu de la pièce pour aller prendre place derrière le bar et se servir un verre de ce qui semblait être du Bourbon. La pièce fut plongée dans un silence momentané. Laura le mit à profit pour étudier l'âme de chacun des protagonistes.

Trois vampires et un humain. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Trop de paramètres incontrôlables régnaient dans cette pièce. Les paroles de l'Hybride lui revinrent en tête et la sorcière essaya de se détendre quelque peu. Ce fut l'une des jeunes filles, une élégante blonde, qui vint à sa rencontre la première. Elle affichait un sourire radieux et Laura ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils tant la dichotomie entre le Bien et le Mal était présente dans l'être qui se présentait à elle.

« - **Bonsoir, je suis Caroline. C'est à moi que vous avez téléphoné ce matin…** **Vous avez déjà rencontré Damon, voici Elena et son frère, Jérémy**. Commença la jeune blonde en souriant. _Caroline… C'était donc elle… enfin… Elle… Bien…_

- **Je suis Laura. Envoyée par l'Hybride. Que puis-je pour vous ?** demanda t-elle sans quitter ses interlocuteurs des yeux, toujours méfiante.

- **Klaus ne vous a rien dit ?** commença la brune en se levant à son tour pour marcher à sa rencontre

**- Il n'a pas jugé bon de le faire. Il s'est contenté de m'informée que ma présence ici était plus que nécessaire… Enfin, c'est la version polie de sa requête…** osa t-elle ajouter en fixant la dénommée Caroline

- **Etonnant… **lâcha Damon en prenant place devant l'âtre de la cheminée. **Eh bien, pour vous faire la version simple. Nous avons comme un souci ici. Des humains semblent perdre la tête, puis se consumer aussi mystérieusement que brutalement et, pour terminer, les bagues nous permettant de marcher à la lumière du soleil sont plus vraiment efficaces…**

- **Si vous possédez ce genre de bijou, vous devez avoir une puissante sorcière qui travaille pour vous…** ajouta Laura toujours méfiante.

- **Oui… Non… Plus vraiment. Elle est morte**. Lâcha Damon

- **Puis-je savoir comment ?**

- **Rien à voir avec ce qui nous préoccupe, totalement personnel**, résuma le vampire. **Vous pouvez nous aider ?**

- **Je crains n'avoir guère le choix. Ma vie dépendant de mon succès ici… Je dois vous dire que de mauvaises énergies dominent ici. Je n'ai que très rarement ressentie quelque chose comme ça…**

- **On s'en serai douté…**

- **Damon !** Coupa l'humain

- **Quoi ?**

- **Le respect, ça te parle ?**

**- J'avais poney le jour de ce cours…**

**- Tu te crois drôle ?**

**- Très !**

- **Bon c'est fini tous les deux ?! **Intervint Elena. **Écoutez … Laura… si vous pouvez nous aider, je vous prie de le faire. Ne faites pas trop attention à Damon il est…**

**- Juste Damon **soupira Caroline. **Désolée pour tout ça Laura…**

**- Quelle est l'urgence ? Par quoi dois-je commencer ?**

**- Je crois que la priorité c'est les bagues. Pourquoi ne fonctionnent-elles plus ? **

**- Attendez… Est-ce qu'au moins vous en avez déjà fait une ?** demanda Damon sur un ton sarcastique. **Non parce que connaissant Klaus, il nous a peut-être envoyé la première marabouteuse qu'il a trouvé sur le bottin et… AAAHHHH ! **hurla t-il en lâchant son verre et serrant les dents tout en portant les mains à son crâne.

- **Vampire, je te serai reconnaissante de rester à ta place. Je pourrais t'anéantir sans avoir à lever le petit doigt**, le prévint-elle alors que Damon se relevait péniblement.

**- Merci pour l'anévrisme, c'est toujours un plaisir… J'ai rien dit, continuez…**

**- Bien ! **Conclua t-elle en se tournant vers Caroline. **Les bagues permettant à un vampire de marcher en plein jour sont, à l'origine, envoutées par une puissante magie. Si les objets envoutés ne fonctionnent plus, c'est qu'une magie plus puissante que la première est intervenue. Qui a fait vos bagues ?** demanda t-elle en parcourant son audience des yeux.

- **Famille Bennett … Pas les mêmes, écart générationnel, mais toutes de la même lignée**… maugréa Damon en allant chercher un autre verre dans le bar.

- **Les Bennett… Il s'agit d'une lignée de sorcières très puissantes. **

**- Si je vous suis bien, il y a une magie plus puissante que celle maîtrisée par Bonnie ? Plus puissante que l'expression ?** demanda Jérémy

- **Elle pratiquait l'expression ? Intéressant… Ce n'est pas une magie naturelle. Ou, tout du moins, une magie très ancienne… Pour vous répondre, oui, il y a des magies bien plus puissantes que celles maîtrisées par les sorcières. **

**- Et vous savez tout à fait pratiquer ce genre de magie ?** Intervint Damon dubitatif

**- Non… Je ne suis qu'une sorcière. Peut-être un peu plus puissante … mais je ne suis pas maître du genre de magie que j'évoquais…**

**- Donc vous nous servez à ri… Non non, c'est bon, j'ai compris !** Se corrigea rapidement le vampire en sentant la migraine lui reprendre soudainement.

**- Je suis là pour vous aider. Je ferai de mon mieux pour tenter de faire la lumière sur les énergies qui sont présentes ici… Vampire, donne-moi ta bague !** Ordonna Laura en s'adressant à Damon. Celui-ci obtempéra non sans rechigner. **Bien…** La sorcière posa l'objet au creux de sa main, ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un halo rouge sang apparu autour de la bague. Elle fixa l'objet un instant avant de reprendre la parole. **Je confirme mes propos. L'être responsable de ce dérèglement use d'une magie sans doute ancestrale et qui m'est totalement inconnue. Je vais avoir besoin de faire quelques recherches**, dit-elle en se retournant vers son bagage duquel elle sortit quelques grimoires.

- **Vous serez sans doute plus à l'aise dans l'une des chambres. **Commença Caroline en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

- **Oh ! Blondie, c'est pas un hôtel ici ! On a déjà à faire avec un squatteur je ne…** Damon ne put terminer sa phrase, Elena venait de lui adresser un magistral coup de coude dans les côtes et le fusillait du regard.

- **Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre**, termina la vampire blonde en ignorant royalement la remarque précédente. Elle entraîna la sorcière dans l'escalier, l'aidant à porter ses affaires tandis que des voix s'élevaient du rez-de-chaussée. Damon allait sans doute passer un sale quart d'heure. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Arrivée au deuxième niveau, elle choisit d'ouvrir une porte sur la droite et s'effaça pour laisser passer Laura.

- **Je vous remercie, cela conviendra très bien**, dit-elle en inspectant rapidement la pièce où un confortable lit à baldaquin trônait en plein milieu. Elle s'avança pour déposer ses grimoires sur un petit bureau non loin d'elle.

- **Dites… euh…** Commença Caroline en se mordant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement… **Je voulais…. Enfin… Non rien, oubliez !** Ajouta t-elle en se retournant pour prendre la direction de la sortie.

- **Il a raison vous savez… **

**- Qui… qui a raison à propos de quoi ?** questionna la jeune fille en revenant vers la sorcière.

- **L'Hybride… Il a raison, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres membres de votre espèce…**

**- Que… Pardon ?**

**- Vous comprendrez un jour jeune fille**, lui dit Laura en souriant

- **Est-ce que…** Commença Caroline en retrouvant soudainement un regain de confiance. **Comment va-t-il ? **demanda t-elle dans un souffle

**- L'Hybride est soumis à des forces puissantes là-bas. Il a, je pense, quelques ennuis. Mais cela ne me regarde pas. Je ne me mêle pas des affaires des Vampires. Je ne connais, à son propos, que les ouï-dire. **

**- Des ennuis ?... Graves ?**

**- Je ne pourrais vous le préciser. Mais il fréquente des personnes ayant une très mauvaise réputation… **».

Caroline la fixa quelques secondes sans répondre. Elle la remercia, la salua et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ferma la porte, fit quelques pas dans le couloir, s'adossa à un mur et ferma les yeux. Klaus avait des ennuis ? Elle l'avait toujours connu ayant des ennemies, Caroline le savait, ce n'est pas un enfant de chœur, il est aussi violent qu'il peut être tendre avec elle, il est aussi impitoyable qu'il peut être charmant. Il a vécu un millénaire, ses ennemies avaient eu le temps de se forger de solides défenses contre les attaques de l'Originel. A cette pensée, un frisson glacée lui parcouru l'échine. Si Laura avait mentionné ces ennuis auxquels était confronté Klaus, c'est qu'ils devaient être importants. Des personnes ayant une mauvaise réputation ? Ce point l'inquiétait également. Une réputation… pire que celle de Klaus ? Impossible… Pourtant… Une boule vint se former dans son estomac. Elle ne pouvait identifier la raison de ce mal-être. Peur ? Inquiétude ?

C'était ça. Elle était _inquiète_ pour Klaus. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Qu'est ce que tout ça pouvait bien signifier ? Elle voulu mettre ce nouveau sentiment sur le compte du grand bouleversement que connaissait sa vie ses derniers temps. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle se mentait. Caroline ouvrit les yeux, respira profondément pour tenter de chasser ces pensées. Une chose à la fois. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une chose à la fois. Son esprit ne lui permettait pas de s'éparpiller.

Caroline sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Un espoir se fit soudain ressentir dans son … cœur… Mais elle déchanta vite. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel de l'Originel mais de sa mère qui voulait, sans aucun doute, prendre des nouvelles. Elle souffla un bon coup et prit la communication.

xxx

Elena ouvra les yeux, se réveillant en douceur. La première chose qu'il distingua fut les épais rideaux fermés le plus hermétiquement possible. Elle soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche et ne distingua qu'une place vide. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, se lever seule ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ses moments préférés. Puis elle se souvint s'être disputée la veille avec Damon à propos de ses paroles au sujet de Jérémy. Un enfant… Damon pouvait vraiment être un enfant parfois…

De colère, elle rejeta le drap, attrapa un gilet qui trainait sur le dossier d'une chaise et sortit de la chambre certaine de le trouver quelque part en bas en train de siroter un verre de sang ou de Bourbon. Elle dévala les marches, mit ses sens en éveil à la recherche du moindre bruit pouvant indiquer la position du vampire dans la maison. Un léger tintement lui parvint depuis la cuisine. Elena opta donc pour cette direction, mais n'y trouva que son frère occupé à avaler un café tout en remplissant son carnet de dessins.

« - **Bonjour Jer' ! Bien dormi ?** lui demanda t-elle en prenant une tasse de café avant de venir prendre place à ses côtés.

- **Autant que possible. Elena… je… enfin, merci**, lui dit-il en souriant

- **Pour quoi ?**

- **Simplement merci. J'ai besoin d'une raison particulière ? **

**- Non… ça fait plaisir de te voir un peu sourire. Dis-moi… tu aurais vu Damon ?**

**- Oui, il est partit tout à l'heure, il devait faire quelque chose à l'hôpital, mais il s'est pas étendu sur les raisons.**

**- A l'hôpital ? En plein jour ? **

**- Il s'est mis une couverture sur la tête pour aller jusqu'à sa voiture. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas…**

**- Certains seraient déjà morts depuis longtemps répliqua Elena en souriant. Et il a dit quand il rentrerait ?**

**- Nope…** répondit Jérémy avant de retourner à son dessin.

- **D'accord… Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure. Tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop. J'avais envie d'aller aider un peu cette sorcière mais… je n'ai pas… enfin… tu lui fais confiance toi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle à l'air gentille, maintenant, elle est envoyée par Klaus…**

**- C'est le point qui me dérange le plus je t'avoue. Je veux dire… Il n'est pas du genre à faire des cadeaux…**

**- C'est sans doute vrai. Mais, je me dis qu'il n'aurait pas osé mettre délibérément Caroline en péril en la confrontant à quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux.**

**- C'est… étrange. Je … Je n'arrive pas à associer Care à Klaus…**

**- Moi non plus, mais Caroline est capable de juger. Et on est là pour elle… **

**- Oui. Tu dois avoir raison… **» concéda t-il avant de retourner à son croquis.

Elena termina son café avant de sortir son téléphone portable de la poche de son gilet et de composer le numéro de son amant. Après plusieurs sonneries, il finit par décrocher et confirma les propos tenus par Jérémy en précisant qu'il rentrerait dans une heure ou deux.

xxx

Damon raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du sous-sol de l'hôpital. Il commençait à connaître l'établissement par cœur à force de venir le piller de ses réserves de sang. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son objectif. Il prit la direction du bureau du personnel et guetta l'arrivée de la jeune femme brune vêtue d'une longue blouse blanche.

« - **Hey, doc Fell** ! lança t-il lorsque celle-ci arriva à sa hauteur

- **Damon ? Cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais plus vu**, lui répondit-elle en souriant

- **D'habitude, je préfère rester discret quand je vais au supermarché sanguin, mais là, je ne viens pas pour ça. Dis-moi, je viens te voir au sujet d'un patient qui est arrivé avant-hier. Un dingue apparemment, c'est le Sheriff qui l'a amené ici…**

- **Je vois de qui tu veux me parler, mais tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de parler de mes patients avec des gens extérieur à la famille ou au personnel médical…**

**- Pff, faisons comme si tu n'étais pas au courant, et en échange, je pourrais te fournir quelques gouttes de mon sang… **murmura t-il tout en affichant un sourire charmeur sur son visage

**- Mmm…** Mérédith inclina sa tête et considéra son offre quelques secondes avant de l'attraper par le bras et l'entrainer dans une pièce vide servant au stockage du matériel. **Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose, nous avons reçu ce patient en état de grande détresse. Il ne parle pas, ne réagis pas, on ne sait pas de qui il s'agit. Nous avons procédé aux examens d'usage de l'IRM au scanner, et absolument rien n'en ressort. Il est en pleine forme !**

- **Mis à part qu'il semblerait avoir un petit vélo dans la tête**

**- Mis à part ça en effet. On l'a mis sous tranquillisants mais nous n'avons pas réussi à la faire sortir de son état. Mais pourquoi cela t'intéresse t-il ?**

**- Je veux écrire une thèse sur le sujet**, annonça t-il. Meredith leva les yeux au ciel. **Bon, il semblerait que ces cas soient sujets à une combustion spontanée par la suite…**

**- Les patients que nous avons reçus pour l'autopsie ?**

**- Ceux-là même ! Je pense qu'il y a un lien, donc, je me renseigne.**

**- Certes, mais je pense que… **Meredith fut interrompue par son bipper. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil avant de lancer un regard éloquent à Damon. **On en a un autre…** »

Sans plus ajouter de mots, elle se précipita hors de la salle et prit la direction des Urgences, le vampire sur ses talons. Le médecin poussa une double porte battante avant de se retrouver dans un couloir où l'équipe des urgences avaient prit en charge le patient. Deux ambulanciers le tenaient fermement par les épaules tandis qu'une infirmière tentait de lui faire une injection. Par trois fois, l'homme essaya de la mordre avant de lui asséner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Meredith se précipita pour venir à son aide tandis que Damon maîtrisa le patient en lui maintenant les jambes sur le brancard. Le docteur Fell aida à se relever l'infirmière et procéda elle-même à l'injection d'un tranquillisant, permettant, ainsi, aux trois hommes de relâcher le patient.

« - **Ils sont tous comme ça ?** demanda Damon alors que les ambulanciers prenaient en charge le patient maintenant endormis et l'emmenèrent dans l'aile psychiatrique.

- **Non, c'est le premier qui se montre agressif comme ça. Ecoute Damon…** murmura t-elle en jetant un regard aux alentours afin de vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne se trouvait à proximité. **Je pense sincèrement qu'il n'y a rien de naturel dans tout ça. J'ai TOUT essayé, tu comprends… Même ce qui n'est pas très… conventionnel… Et rien n'a fonctionné pour améliorer leur état… Ils sont comme… comme… dévorés par leurs peurs. Dévorés de l'intérieur… Mais attends… Viens avec moi… **Elle l'entraîna vers le couloir qu'avaient emprunté les ambulanciers précédemment jusqu'à une grande salle visible depuis le couloir par une large baie vitrée. Dans la pièce se trouvaient trois hommes et deux femmes. Tous étaient endormis, semblaient paisibles. Pourtant, ils étaient tous attachés au niveau des poignets et des chevilles par des sangles à leur lit. Parmi les patients, le vampire reconnu celui qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt aux Urgences. **On en a cinq Damon. Cinq patients au mal inconnu. Ils présentent tous les mêmes symptômes : désorientation, vide, absence de paroles, aucune réponse médicamenteuse, rien sur les examens pratiqués. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… On est dépassés Damon. Les psychiatres ne savent plus quoi leur administrer pour les sortir de leur état.**

**- Je vois… **lâcha Damon en fixant les patients. **On n'est pas encore sortis de l'auberge… Tu peux me tenir au courant s'il y a des évolutions ?**

**- Bien sûr**

**- Oh ! Et… Vérifie les extincteurs… ** termina t-il en sortant pour se diriger vers le parking sous-terrain

- **Damon, ta promesse !** » lança Meredith alors que celui-ci s'éloignait. Il répondit simplement par un salut de la main sans se retourner.

xxx

La porte du manoir claqua et une pluie de jurons se fit entendre dans toute la demeure. Caroline soupira. Décidément Damon ne pouvait rien faire discrètement, même _brûler_. Elle sourit à cette pensée et reporta son attention sur son téléphone portable. Assise confortablement en tailleur sur le lit qu'elle s'était attribué, elle fixait l'appareil depuis quelques minutes. Elle finit par se décider et composa rapidement un numéro. Immédiatement, la voix robotique de la bande sonore se fit entendre l'informant, ainsi, que son interlocuteur avait éteins son portable. Elle ne laissait que rarement des messages mais elle se fit violence et attendit la fin de l'annonce et son caractéristique « bip ».

- « **Stefan, c'est moi, Caroline… Ecoute, je sais que tu es sans doute en train de vivre ta vie, loin de Mystic Falls et de qui-tu-sais… mais je m'inquiète pour toi, rappelle moi ou peu importe, fais moi juste parvenir un signe de vie… S'il te plaît… Tu me manques …** »

La jeune fille raccrocha après ces quelques paroles. Elle soupira, essayant de ne pas imaginer son meilleur ami dans une situation périlleuse. Est-ce que sa bague fonctionnait encore ? Où pouvait-il être ? Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le joindre. En sentant la boule d'angoisse monter à nouveau dans son estomac, Caroline tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et de ses émotions.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elena se trouvait dans les bras de Damon qui essayait de la réconforter de son mieux. La jeune vampire blonde ne put qu'être touchée par ce geste. Non qu'elle enviait la place de sa meilleure amie, _certainement pas_ ! Mais il s'agissait plus de son cruel manque de réconfort. Cela pouvait peut-être paraître stupide au premier abord, mais tous les évènements récents qui ont surgit à Mystic Falls ne lui présageaient rien de bon. Le simple fait d'être privée de sa liberté d'aller et venir où bon lui semblait à l'heure qu'elle voulait ne faisait qu'augmenter son mal-être. Un profond sentiment d'insécurité naquit en son cœur et la submergea.

Oui, elle, Caroline Forbes, avait peur. Peur de l'avenir, peur de ce qu'il pouvait encore se passer, peur de mourir sans avoir vécu. Elle avait envie d'être comme Elena, aimée, cajolée et tranquillisée. Certes, Tyler était revenu mais… Tyler… Non, celui qui était revenu n'était pas celui qu'elle avait aimé. Caroline se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réalisant que même durant l'absence de son petit-ami, elle n'avait jamais eu le sentiment d'être seule, pourtant la terreur aurait largement pu prendre le pas sur le reste de ses émotions : il s'agissait de combattre Silas, le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre avait portée. Et la raison de ce sentiment de sécurité, elle la connaissait, elle connaissait son nom. _Klaus_. Il avait beau être un être froid, calculateur, manipulateur et ayant commis de véritables massacres, mais il n'avait que rarement montré cette facette en présence de Caroline. Il était là, tout simplement. Et son absence se faisait cruellement sentir dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Le _cœur_ ? Caroline secoua la tête. Ses émotions étaient réellement chamboulées pour en arriver à une telle conclusion.

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne du couple. Au plus vite. Elle reprit la direction de l'escalier conduisant au premier étage et, en passant dans le couloir, elle s'aperçu que la porte de la chambre occupée par Jérémy était ouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et constata que le jeune homme était assis sur son lit, le regard fixé au mur opposé, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Caroline le regarda un instant et s'avança en toquant légèrement à la porte. Le son eut pour effet de faire sursauter le jeune homme et le sortit immédiatement de sa transe. Il porta son regard sur la jeune fille, lui sourit et l'invita à entrer.

« - **Je me demandais… Comment vas-tu ? Je veux dire… vraiment…** demanda Caroline en s'asseyant près du jeune homme. Elle n'avait que très rarement discuté avec le jeune frère d'Elena et ne savait pas réellement la raison pour laquelle elle était entrée dans sa chambre.

- **Je vais bien. Enfin, j'essaye. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Bonnie, elle m'a encouragée à aller de l'avant. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, mais… j'essaye. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers jours…**

- **Disons…** commença la jeune fille… **Disons que ce n'est pas réellement simple. Il y a toutes ces histoires, tu sais… Les hommes brûlés, ceux qui perdent la tête, les bagues… **

- **On va trouver une solution à tout cela, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, je suis allée voir Laura tout à l'heure. Elle est plutôt gentille. Un peu bizarre, mais pas méchante en tout cas. Elle essaye tout ce qu'elle peut. **

**- Je sais bien. Mais j'avoue que cette situation me dépasse un peu. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée, emprisonnée pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Je suis condamnée à rester ici, condamnée à voir ma meilleure amie roucouler avec … Damon**, soupira Caroline en tentant de masquer une grimace de dégoût.

- **Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens… ça fait bientôt 3 mois que je suis ici, et j'ai beau essayé de les éviter, j'arrive assez souvent au … mauvais moment on va dire. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre Elena. Bon, je ne vais pas la juger, elle à l'air heureuse après tout, mais je ne fais pas confiance à Damon. Il est… mauvais… Ah ! Oublie-ça, ça doit être le reste de ma période « chasseur » qui doit parler. **

- **C'est vrai que tu es revenu, tu n'es plu un chasseur ? Vraiment plus ?**

**- Tu veux savoir si je rêve de te tuer la nuit ?** sourit-il**. Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne fais plus de cauchemars, je n'ai plus d'alter-ego tueur. Non… je dois te dire, que mon seul réconfort est de penser que Katherine a dû passer quelques mois assez horribles pour avoir tué un chasseur…**

**- Tant mieux pour elle, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite**, sourit Caroline en pensant à celle qui était responsable de sa mort. Son visage s'assombrit à nouveau en repensant à cette période, sa vie d'humaine, sa _pathétique_ vie d'humaine. Toujours vouloir se faire remarquer, vivre dans l'ombre, être l'objet d'un vampire. Le sentiment d'insécurité revint faire surface soudainement.

- **Dis-moi Care… Tu n'es pas obligée de me parler mais… J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que ce que tu veux le faire croire…**

- **Je…** Caroline prit le temps d'observer son interlocuteur. Pouvait-elle vraiment s'ouvrir à Jérémy ? Après tout… Que risquait-elle ? Matt ne pouvait pas se libérer et Stefan pointait au rang des absents. **C'est compliqué. Disons qu'en ce moment, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. Tyler est rentré mais, je ne sais pas si tu as eu l'occasion de le croiser, il a vraiment changé. Il a ses « affaires de loups » sans arrêt. Il a rejoint une meute d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il est distant, brutal, jaloux, haineux même. Et je crois… j'en suis même certaine, qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'a de cesse de recevoir des coups de fil d'une femme. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit et j'avoue m'en moquer. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui… **ajouta t-elle dans un souffle**. Je veux dire… Je me suis battue pour lui, battue contre Klaus, contre mes sentiments, contre…** Caroline s'interrompit une seconde en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- **Tu… as des sentiments pour Klaus ?** demanda doucement Jérémy

- **Je… oui… mais je ne sais pas lesquels. C'est le flou total. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je sais qui il est. Ce qu'il a fait, à toi et à toute ta famille. Je le sais mais…**

**- Les sentiments sont irrationnels… Je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider, comme tu l'as dis, j'ai pas mal de rancœur face à lui, mais la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est de suivre tout simplement ton cœur. **

**- Et si je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, mon cœur ?**

- **Eh bien… tu le sauras forcément un jour**, lui répondit Jérémy, un faible sourire sur le visage, une grande tristesse dans les yeux. A ce moment précis, Caroline avait l'impression d'avoir Stefan face à elle. Tant de douleurs et pourtant de la sagesse émanait de Jérémy. Caroline se gifla mentalement. Elle venait parler sentiments à quelqu'un qui venait de perdre celle qu'il aimait.

- **Je suis désolée Jer', je … je t'embête avec toutes mes histoires**, tenta t-elle pour changer de sujet

- **Mais non, et puis… c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Elena ne m'adresse la parole que pour savoir comment je vais. On dirait que je suis une poupée de porcelaine prête à tomber.**

**- Elle a juste peur je pense. Peur que tu ne sois à nouveau plus là**, lui répondit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- **Je sais bien mais des fois, c'est pesant. **

**- Je comprends… Eh bien, sache que si tu as besoin d'un interlocuteur, je suis là !** lui répliqua t-elle en souriant avant de se lever et de prendre la direction de la sortie

- **Care !**

- **Oui ? **

**- Tu sais… pour ton problème… je pense que tu devrais en parler à Tyler. Pas forcément de tes sentiments pour Klaus, quels qu'ils soient, mais au moins de votre problème à tous les deux. Je pense que ça te permettrait d'aller de l'avant. Après tout, on en est tous là…**

**- Tu as raison. Je vais l'appeler. Merci Jer'** » lui lança t-elle avec un sourire franc avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille saisit son portable qui trônait sur sa table de chevet et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi dire ni quoi faire. Jérémy avait raison, elle devait aller de l'avant, mais la situation lui faisait peur. Tyler était vraiment violent. Bon, certes, elle savait se défendre, mais s'il venait à la mordre… Elle regretta à nouveau l'absence de Klaus. Caroline soupira et tapa un message à toute vitesse sur son téléphone.

« _Je dois te parler, peut-on se voir ce soir au Mystic Grill, à 20h00 ? C._ »

Elle pressa la touche d'envoi et attendit quelques minutes avant de sentir le téléphone vibrer dans sa main.

« _OK. A ce soir. T._ »

* * *

**[Note de l'auteur] Ahem... alors? Vos avis? é.è J'espère que je donne ce nouveau "rôle" à Jérémy ne vous a pas trop dérangé. Et de même pour l'intervention de Meredith... C'est vrai, pourquoi elle n'est plus là dans la série? :s Je l'aimais bien, donc j'ai voulu lui accordé une seconde chance ~_^**

**J'attends vos points de vue avec impatience!**

**A très bientôt! Kisus!**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Note de l'auteur] Ce chapitre fut écrit assez rapidement, je dois l'avouer (en fait, c'était, à la base, la 2° partie du chapitre 7). J'ai hésité à le couper mais... non, je n'allais pas vous faire ça ~_^ Bref, on continue dans la même optique et j'espère que cela vous plaira... J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions! ^_^ **

**Je voulais également remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent et toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews ^_^ MERCIIIIII! ^_^**

**D'ailleurs, voici les réponses: **

**Mel 023 : **Merci beaucoup à toi ^_^ J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également ^^ Bonne lecture ^^

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : **Ah ! Je suis contente que tu ais adopté Laura ^_^ J'aimerais la poser comme une sorte de « sage-sorcière ». Quelqu'un de juste, pas forcément sympa, mais juste… Caroline est perdue et surtout seule. C'est donc pour ça que je voulais lui ouvrir quelques voies (qu'elle prendra ou non, la suite nous le dira ~_^), dont celle de Jérémy (après tout, il est aussi seul. Bien qu'il y ait Matt, mais… enfin, chuuuttttt ! ~_^). Quant à Damon, j'ai essayé de conserver son attitude. Ce n'est pas toujours simple mais j'aime bien lui donner un peu cet aspect du « gars qui comprend pas tout ». Bon ceci dit, je ne vais pas non plus le ridiculiser, j'essaye vraiment de rester dans l'esprit de la série pour son personnage… ^^ ;; Le grand moment Care/Tyler ça sera… pour tout de suite (ou pas), tu verras bien avec ce chapitre ^_^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci pour tes reviews qui sont un vrai plaisir à lire ^_^ A très bientôt !

**Jolieplante : **Merci beaucoup ! Yep ! Damon reste Damon ~_^ Son humour et son caractère sont, je pense, ce qui fait son succès (ou qui attire les foudres en fonction du point de vue de chacun des spectateurs). Je garde l'optique de la série concernant son personnage ^^ Et je suis contente que la relation Care/Jérémy te plaise. J'avoue que je n'osais pas trop… Après tout, ce sont deux personnages qui se côtoient mais qui sont rarement en interactions et je trouve ça assez dommage. Donc voila, j'innove ~_^ Encore un grand merci pour ta review , je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère te retrouver prochainement ! ^^

**Katylin : **Comme d'habitude, j'adore lire tes reviews ! ^_^ (je les attends avec impatience à chaque fois ~_^… mais non je mets pas la pression ^_^ ;; ). Yep, ça avance… et je suis vraiment ravie que cette nouvelle relation te plaise ^_^ Caroline et Jérémy méritent, je pense, plus d'intérêt que on leur en porte dans la série. C'est vrai que mis à part à travers les sentiments ou le regard d'Elena, son frère ne revient que quelquefois sur le devant de la scène. De même pour Caroline, il est fréquent de la voir, certes, mais la plupart du temps c'est parce qu'on lui demande de l'aide mais rarement on la voit pour elle-même… Donc voila, j'essaye de rétablir l'équilibre ^_^ Encore merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^_^ A très bientôt ! ^_^

**Et bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Caroline se redressa lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'une chute venant de l'étage supérieur. Elle leva les yeux à la recherche de la source de ce fracas, comme si le plafond était devenu soudainement transparent et se dépêcha de sortir pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers, suivie de près par Jérémy dont la chambre se situait non loin de celle occupée par la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent tout deux au niveau du second étage et prirent, d'instinct, la direction de la pièce où logeait Laura. Sans toquer, ils entrèrent et virent la jeune femme évanouit sur le sol, un cercle de bougies devaient sans doute se tenir au même endroit tandis qu'une forte odeur d'herbes brûlées envahissait la salle. Caroline se précipita vers la sorcière, tandis que Jérémy s'affairait à éteindre les chandelles. La jeune vampire constata que le pouls de Laura était encore palpitant puis la porta jusqu'à son lit, rapidement rejointe par le jeune homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et porta la main à l'arrière de sa tête en grognant.

« - **Tout va bien ?** s'enquit Caroline. **Que vous est-il arrivé ? **

**- Je… J'ai tenté de rentrer en communication avec le monde des esprits afin de voir si des solutions pouvaient m'être apportées. J'ai essayé de parler à un membre de la lignée Bennett, à votre amie. Mais les esprits… les âmes des sorcières de l'Autre Monde refusent toute communication. Elles m'ont repoussée… **

- **Plutôt violemment dirais-je**, ajouta Jérémy. **J'aurais dû vous prévenir. Bonnie ne peut plus communiquer avec moi. Les anciennes sorcières le refusent…**

**- Vous… communiquiez avec elle jeune homme ? **demanda Laura en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. **Vous êtes, décidément, des gens fascinants… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas**, ajouta t-elle en apercevant le regard azur inquiet de la vampire se trouvant à ses côtés. **Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre. Je trouverais un moyen d'établir une connexion pour, au moins, identifier la magie qui est ici à l'œuvre**,termina t-elle en souriant.

- **Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Je ne crois pas que Bonie y verra un inconvénient si vous avez besoin de regarder dans ses grimoires** » lui répondit Caroline en souriant à son tour.

Laura la remercia d'un signe de la tête tandis qu'elle ouvrait un livre qui reposait sur sa table de chevet. Caroline et Jérémy se retirèrent en silence, la laissant se reposer et méditer sur ses ouvrages. La jeune fille adressant un regard inquiet au frère d'Elena qui lui répondit par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Tout ça ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Si Klaus lui avait envoyé Laura ce n'était pas pour rien, la sorcière devait être dotée d'une puissante magie. Et le simple fait que cette dernière ne parvenait pas à franchir le barrage que formaient les esprits autour de la lignée Bennett provoquait, chez la jeune fille, un profond sentiment d'insécurité qui se manifesta par un frisson glacé qui descendit lentement sa colonne vertébrale. Elle resserra machinalement les pans de son gilet sur elle et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se saisit de son téléphone portable et constata qu'il était près de 19h40.

Le jour était donc tombé depuis quelques temps et elle pouvait, à nouveau, être libre de ses mouvements. Il lui restait un peu plus de 20 minutes avant de rejoindre Tyler au Mystic Grill. Caroline tenta de calmer son angoisse à l'idée de faire face à celui qu'elle considérait jusqu'à présent comme son petit-ami. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois, essayant de faire le vide et prit les clés de sa voiture sans trop penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer lors de cette rencontre. Elle verrait bien ce qu'il arrivera et Tyler ne commettra sans doute pas d'erreurs en public. Forte de cette idée, la jeune fille descendit les escaliers, arriva dans le salon, adressa un signe de la main à Elena qui était occupée à écrire son journal sous l'œil attentif d'un Damon soudainement rempli de douceur. Elle expliqua rapidement qu'elle se rendait en ville et sortit sans attendre de réponse. Caroline grimpa dans sa voiture et essaya de faire le vide total dans son esprit, passant en pilote automatique. L'angoisse ne devait pas prendre le pas sur son attitude. Elle ne voulait pas être gouvernée par la peur. Elle n'était plus comme ça, plus maintenant.

Résolue et pleine de courage, la jeune femme rangea sa voiture le long du trottoir à quelques mètres du bar. Elle inspira un bon coup et sortit de son véhicule pour prendre la direction du Mystic Grill. A l'intérieur, quelques habitués, que la jeune fille connaissait de vue, avaient pris place au comptoir. Des lycéens disputaient une partie de billard tandis qu'un couple était assis dans un coin du bar. A leur vue, Caroline soupira mais, bien vite, se ressaisit lorsqu'elle entr'aperçu son ami derrière le bar. Lui adressant un sourire, elle se dirigea vers lui en ôtant son gilet.

« - **Bonsoir Matt ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Salut Care. Tout va bien de mon côté. Enfin, comme un soir à travailler au lieu de rester tranquillement chez moi quoi… Que puis-je te servir ?**

**- Oh rien pour l'instant, merci. Dis-moi, tu n'as pas vu Tyler ?**

**- Tyler ? **demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.** Non, pas depuis quelques temps en tout cas, pourquoi ?**

**- On a rendez-vous à… **commença t-elle en regardant sa montre**. Eh bien, on avait rendez-vous i minutes de cela… **

**- Envoie-lui un message, peut-être est-il en route...**

**- Oui sans doute… **répondit-elle distraitement en sortant son téléphone. Elle pressa la touche correspondant au numéro de Tyler et attendit. La voix enregistrée du jeune homme l'informa qu'il était injoignable. Caroline raccrocha en râlant.** Finalement Matt, sers moi… ce que tu veux. Peu importe…**

**- Tu n'as pas l'âge pour l'alcool, je peux t'offrir un coca ? Désolé, ça n'a rien de réconfortant…**

**- Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça ira… Dis-moi Matt… Tu ne m'as pas raconté comme c'était passé ton été avec Rebekah… **lui demanda t-elle tandis que le jeune homme lui servait un grand verre de soda.

**-Oh ! C'était… c'était chouette **répondit-il évasif en rougissant légèrement**. L'Europe est vraiment un très beau coin. On a, bien sûr, pas tout fait mais l'Italie a ma préférence pour l'instant…**

**-Pour l'instant ? Vous avez donc prévus d'autres voyages **? lui demanda t-elle en souriant

**- Je… Je ne sais pas… J'aime bien Rebekah mais… on n'a pas la même vie tous les deux… Je veux dire, elle n'est pas une sainte, je ne peux pas lui pardonner certains de ses actes comme l'accident de voiture. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne m'a jamais **_**réellement**_** fait de mal … C'est… **

**- Compliqué… **termina la jeune fille en soupirant bien trop consciente des problèmes que pouvait rencontrer son ami.

**- Exactement. Mais pourquoi tu … **Le jeune homme fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de son amie lui indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un message. Caroline se saisit de l'objet qui reposait sur le comptoir et lu rapidement le contenu de son SMS avant de le reposer un peu plus fort qu'elle aurait du le faire. Visiblement contrariée, Matt s'enquit de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

**- Eh bien… Tyler ne peut pas venir, encore un « truc de loup ». Il commence à m'énerver. Tu crois qu'il aurait la décence de me prévenir de son absence ? Non ! Il faut que ça soit moi qui l'appelle et aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir une « réponse »**, dit-elle en colère en mimant les guillemets. **Des trucs de loups… Super. Ou une autre expression pour dire qu'il préfère aller voir ailleurs en charmante compagnie. Tu parles d'un problème de loup !** »

Caroline se leva soudainement. La colère commençait à la faire entrer dans un état second. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle. Elle remercia Matt pour l'instant passé en sa compagnie et pour la boisson, le salua et retourna dans sa voiture, toujours en colère. Ah ! Il est beau le petit-ami ! Caroline abattit violemment son poing sur le volant. Un lâche oui ! Rien qu'un lâche ! Il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. S'il croit qu'il pouvait jouer avec elle aussi facilement, c'était vraiment mal la connaître. Elle démarra en trombe, ignorant les klaxons et prit la direction de la Pension à toute vitesse.

Caroline était perdue dans ses sombres pensées, ruminant sur le manque de galanterie de Tyler. Une paire d'yeux phosphorescents émanant du bas-côté de la route la sortir de sa méditation. Elle ralentit et prêta attention aux deux billes qui l'observaient sans bouger. Sans doute un chat. Caroline s'arrêta un mètre avant l'animal et mit ses sens en éveil pour constater que la bête n'était en rien féline mais appartenait plutôt à la branche des canidés. Elle le reconnut alors. Soit s'agisait-il toujours du même animal, soit une colonie avait aménagé à Mystic Falls. Il l'observa pendant près d'une minute et disparut ensuite dans les bois.

Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Les bois n'étaient décidément pas l'endroit qu'elle préférait. Mais elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'après tout, elle disposait de quelques atouts en sa faveur. Les vampires avaient le droit d'avoir quelques avantages tout de même. Son seul inconvénient était… Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, observant l'astre de la nuit. Non, la lune n'était pas encore pleine, elle n'avait rien à craindre alors. Prudemment, elle ouvrit la portière et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers le lieu où avait disparu l'animal. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'entêtait avec ce renard, mais son instinct la poussait à le suivre à chacune de ses rencontres. Caroline pénétra l'orée du bois tout en restant aux aguets. Aucun son ne lui parvenait, pas même le chant d'oiseaux de nuit. Elle réprima un frisson et continua à avancer.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par une source lumineuse. Deux billes phosphorescentes. Elle eut un demi-sourire en se disant qu'elle avait retrouvé le renard mais elle s'arrêta soudainement en notant que les points lumineux étaient situés à un peu moins d'un mètre du sol. Soit l'animal avait considérablement grandit, soit les yeux appartenaient à une toute autre espèce. La seconde hypothèse fut validée au moment même où un long grognement ce fit entendre. Lentement, l'animal avança et la vue de Caroline s'adaptant à l'obscurité lui permit de voir qu'elle se trouvait face à un autre membre de la famille des canidés. Un loup. Son pelage gris assortit d'une paire d'yeux orangés luisirent au moment où un rayon de lune perça la cime des arbres. Pourtant, la forêt de Mystic Falls n'était pas connue pour sa population de canidés sauvages. Cela ne pouvait donc qu'être un loup particulier. _Très_ particulier. Pourtant, Caroline était certaine que la lune n'était pas pleine.

Prudemment, sans quitter des yeux l'animal, la jeune fille recula. Bloquant toute émotion, elle en oublia de respirer. Alors que l'animal se baissa légèrement, près à bondir en avant, Caroline se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers sa voiture. La terreur la submergea lorsqu'elle entendit l'animal s'élancer à sa poursuite confirmant, par là même, ces réflexions antérieures quant à l'origine du canidé. Elle tenta de chasser les larmes qui commençaient à inonder ses yeux et se précipita vers sa voiture qu'elle n'avait, heureusement, pas fermée. L'animal la suivait toujours. Elle ouvrit la porte, se jeta dans le véhicule et s'enferma rapidement dans celui-ci. Le loup vint heurter sa portière, la terrifiant d'autant plus. Ses yeux étincelaient de rage, ses crocs claquaient dans le vide. Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Ses membres tremblaient, n'obéissant plus à ses directives. Son cerveau était, de toute façon, totalement déconnecté.

Elle retrouva ses esprits que lorsque l'animal disparu soudainement. La jeune fille, tremblante, regardant en tout sens, prête à le voit bondir sur elle depuis le siège arrière. Le voyant nulle part, Caroline se saisit des clés et démarra en trombe. Elle ne sut comment elle parvint jusqu'au bout de la route tant son regard était brouillé de larmes et ses jambes chancelantes. Elle s'arrêta avec fracas devant la porte de la Pension et bondit hors de son véhicule pour se réfugier à l'intérieur. La peur envahissait chaque fibre de son corps, elle ne se contrôlait plus et les larmes éclatèrent, inondant son visage. Caroline s'écroula alors sur le sol, ses jambes refusant de la porter. Elena vint immédiatement à sa rencontre la prit dans ses bras en la questionnant sur son état.

«- **Care ! Mon Dieu ! Qui y'a-t-il ? **

**- Je… **la jeune fille était incapable de parler, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

- **Jer' ! Damon ! Vite !** hurla Elena dans la maison. Les deux interpellés arrivèrent rapidement. En bousculant le vampire, Jérémy se précipita aux côtés de sa sœur pour soutenir son amie.

- **Care ! C'est… C'est Tyler ? Il t'a fait du mal ?** la questionna t-il

**- N.. Non, pas Tyler**, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots. **Pas… Mais un loup.. dans la forêt… Un renard… Et un loup… **

**- Un renard et un loup ? Je ne comprends pas Care…** s'inquiéta Elena en essayant de bercer son amie pour qu'elle se calme

**- Je… Je suivais un renard et je suis tombée sur un loup.. dans la forêt…**

- **Un loup ?** demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils**. Il n'y a pas de loups ici… **

**- Damon, il m'a suivit ! Il m'a suivit alors que je courrais avec ma vitesse de vampire !** s'exclama Caroline avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes, évacuant la terreur de son corps.

- **Ce n'est pas possible. La lune n'est pas pleine…**

- **Si elle te dit ça, c'est que c'est vrai Damon**, répondit Jérémy soudainement en colère.

- **Tu es en sécurité maintenant Care. Tout va bien, personne ne peut te faire de mal ici. Tu peux m'aider Damon ? Nous allons la reconduire dans sa chambre…** » demanda Elena.

Pour une fois sans rechigner, le vampire s'exécuta et prit Caroline dans ses bras, suivit de près par Elena et Jérémy. Il la déposa en douceur sur son lit avant de leur indiquer qu'il va parler à la sorcière logeant chez eux pour tenter d'avoir plus d'explications sur le phénomène rencontré par Caroline. Elena hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur son amie tandis que Jérémy lui amenait un linge d'eau froide. Avec douceur, elle ôta les traces de saleté sur le visage de Caroline et essuya ses larmes tandis que la jeune vampire blonde se calmait peu à peu. Bercée par les paroles réconfortantes d'Elena sous l'œil attentif de son frère, Caroline se détendit et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle ouvra à nouveau les yeux, Jérémy avait prit la place de sa sœur et l'informa que celle-ci était allée rejoindre Damon et Laura.

« - **Tu te sens un peu mieux ?** s'enquit-il

**- Je… Oui… j'ai eu tellement peur, si tu savais… **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, comme Elena te l'as dit tout à l'heure, tu ne risques plus rien ici. Laura doit sans doute savoir pourquoi tu as rencontré un loup-garou à ce moment là du mois**, lui répondit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

**- Oui… Mais c'est juste… trop… Je suis épuisée.**

**- Je sais, mais on trouvera une solution. Ne te laisse pas abattre. On a toujours réussi, on réussira encore…**

**- Tu crois ?** lui demanda t-elle avec un regard inquiet

- **J'en suis certain…**

**- Tu es réveillée, comment te sens-tu Care ?** Demanda Elena en pénétrant dans la chambre de son amie

**- ça va. Je vais mieux. Merci… et désolée…**

**- Tu n'as pas à l'être… Laura va procéder à un sort pour tenter de découvrir la source de cette énigme de la Nature. Elle dit que le loup-garou ne peut marcher sous sa forme animale hors de la période de la pleine lune, que ça va contre les lois dictées par la Nature elle-même. Elle pense savoir comment identifier le problème… **

**- Tu vois, tout va s'arranger**, lança Jérémy en souriant

- **Je l'espère en tout cas… Je vais aller voir Damon et Laura, ils sont dans le salon car elle avait besoin de beaucoup de place pour procéder au sortilège. Quand tu te sentiras prête, rejoins-nous Care…**

**- D'accord. Je vais venir. Merci Elena… **lui dit-elle tandis que la brune lui fit un grand sourire avant de se retirer, la laissant seule avec son frère.

- **Tu veux te reposer encore quelques instants ? **s'enquit-il

- **Je… oui… Je vais venir, ne t'inquiète pas.** » lui dit-elle en le remerciant.

Jérémy lui adressa un nouveau sourire mais son regard révélé une grande inquiétude. Il lui fit un signe de la main et sortit de la chambre de la jeune fille avant de fermer la porte. Caroline fit le point sur ses émotions. Peu à peu, la terreur s'était échappée de son corps. Elle tremblait encore en repensant à cette bête face à elle. Elle revit ses yeux orange, luisant de haine et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Elle avait tellement eu peur. Elle qui avait été torturée, tuée, n'avait que rarement eu autant peur de mourir. La dernière fois où ce sentiment l'avait submergé remonte au jour de son anniversaire. Mais elle avait été sauvée. Repensant à cette soirée, un frisson lui glaça le sang. Ce soir, elle était réellement passée très près de la mort. Il fallait qu'elle puisse parler de tout ça, qu'elle puisse évacuer ce sentiment. Qu'elle puisse être rassurée.

Caroline se leva doucement. Ses jambes étaient encore faibles mais elles acceptaient de la porter jusqu'à son bureau où Elena avait déposé son sac à main. Elle l'ouvrit et se saisit de son téléphone portable avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit. Rapidement, Caroline parcouru son répertoire pour s'arrêter sur la lettre « K ». Sans réfléchir, elle pressa la touche d'appel. Une sonnerie se fit entendre, puis deux, quand soudain, une violente explosion se fit entendre dans toute la maison. Caroline sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de crier. Elle raccrocha et descendit les escaliers jusque dans le salon. Et ce qu'elle y vit la terrorisa.

Un grand cercle de sel avait été dessiné au sol autour duquel cinq bougies étaient disposées, en son centre trois bols dans lesquels fumaient des herbes. Mais le plus terrifiant restait Laura. Son corps mince était agité de spasmes et lévitais à presqu'un mètre du sol, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient devenus d'un blanc porcelaine, ses yeux étaient révulsés et l'on se pouvait plus distinguer ses pupilles. Damon et Elena se tenait de l'autre côté tandis que Jérémy se trouvait non loin de Caroline. Lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant pour venir aider Laura, il se retrouva automatiquement propulser sur l'un des murs du salon. Une voix s'éleva alors. Une voix grave, profonde, venue d'ailleurs, une voix d'outre-tombe qui émanait du corps torturé de la sorcière :

« - **Humains, Vampires, ne cherchez pas à pénétrer des voies qui vous dépassent. La Nature doit être rétablie. Rien ne peut désormais dévier de cet objectif.** »

Lorsque la voix cessa, Laura retomba lourdement au sol. Pendant un instant, personne n'osa bouger. Ce fut le plus jeune d'entre eux qui fit le premier pas prudemment. Voyant qu'aucune force ne le rejetait encore une fois, il se rendit auprès de la sorcière et vérifia ses signes vitaux. Elle respirait, faiblement, mais elle respirait. Damon, Elena et Caroline s'approchèrent à leur tour, le plus âgé constata également que le cœur de Laura battait assez faiblement. Il fit un geste pour s'entailler le poignet mais Elena le retint objectant que la sorcière avait en horreur les vampires et qu'elle n'accepterait sans doute pas que leur sang puisse couler dans ses veines même pour quelques heures. Caroline était d'accord avec son amie, elle s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme inconsciente.

Rien ne laissait transparaître quant à l'épisode terrifiant précédent, si ce n'est la couleur de ses cheveux qui étaient restés d'un blanc presque transparent. Aidée de Jérémy, Caroline transporta la sorcière jusque dans la chambre qu'elle occupait, tandis qu'Elena semblait pétrifiée par les paroles qu'avait prononcée Laura et Damon s'était réfugié dans un silence lourd, plongé dans ses réflexions.

Caroline déposa avec précaution la sorcière sur son lit. Elle s'assura que ses signes vitaux n'étaient pas trop affectés. Conscient de l'inquiétude soudaine qu'éprouvait son amie, Jérémy lui assura qu'il allait rester un peu au chevet de Laura afin de s'assurer qu'elle irait bien. Caroline hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce discrètement. Elle descendit l'escalier et prit la direction de sa chambre. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, elle s'affaissa contre celle-ci. La soirée avait été trop riche en émotions et la peur qu'elle ressentait lui semblait insurmontable. Elle tenta de se calmer mais déjà les premières larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux. De colère, Caroline les chassa. Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Jérémy avait raison, tout allait s'arranger. Il fallait juste prendre un problème après l'autre, ne pas voir dans son ensemble. C'était ça… un problème après l'autre… Mais par où commencer ?

Elle repensa à Laura et fut prise d'un profond sentiment de remord. Elle se gifla mentalement. Si elle n'avait pas été assez stupide pour s'aventurer dans la forêt, jamais elle n'aurait croisé ce loup, jamais Laura aurait fait ce sortilège, jamais elle n'aurait été dans cet état… Le cœur de Caroline se mit à battre plus fort. Elle sentait l'angoisse remonter en elle. Jamais elle n'avait eu le sentiment d'être aussi perdue. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où donner de la tête. Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui la tira de ses sombres pensées. La jeune fille se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers son lit où elle avait abandonné l'appareil. L'écran lui indiqua qu'elle avait eu deux appels en absence et autant de messages sur son répondeur. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les appels en question provenaient tout deux de Klaus, son cœur manqua un battement. Sans prendre la peine d'écouter sa messagerie, elle composa directement le numéro de l'hybride qui répondit à la première sonnerie.

« - **Caroline ?**

- **Je viens juste de voir que tu avais essayé de me téléphoner…**

- **J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! J'ai eu un appel de toi, mais ça a coupé, et depuis, j'essaye en vain de te rappeler, tout va bien Love ?** demanda t-il réellement inquiet

- **Non, pas vraiment**, lui répondit honnêtement la jeune femme tout en souriant légèrement à l'idée que l'Hybride avait pu s'inquiéter pour elle.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

- **Rien ne va… Tu sais déjà que nos bagues ne fonctionnent plus…**

**- La sorcière n'a rien fait pour vous aider ?** demanda t-il, un soupçon de colère dans la voix

**- Si, elle essaye, mais elle n'y arrive pas pour le moment. Ne lui en veux pas, elle fait vraiment tout ce qu'elle peut…**

- **Passe-la moi…**

**- Là, elle ne peut pas te répondre. Elle est inconsciente, un sort semble s'être retourné contre elle ou quelque chose comme ça…**

- **C'est pas vrai !** Explosa t-il soudainement. **Au moment même où je quitte cette ville il faut que tout parte de travers ! Raconte moi sweetheart, qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement à Mystic Falls ?** demanda t-il inquiet et soudainement très sérieux.

- **Mis à part les bagues… Je dirais que rien ne va. D'abord il y a ces gens qui semblent déambuler tels des zombies, puis ces mêmes personnes que l'on retrouve carbonisées, il y a aussi les loups…**

- **Les loups ?**

**- Oui… Klaus, les loups sortent alors que la lune n'est pas pleine. L'un d'eux m'a attaquée et…**

**- Tu vas bien ? **cria t-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

- **ça va oui, plus de peur que de mal. J'ai vraiment eu peur mais j'ai pu me sauver à temps.** Caroline fit une pause dans son récit et entendit l'Hybride expirer. **Laura a voulu savoir pourquoi les loups mutaient à cette période du mois, elle a fait un sort et tout d'un coup semblait… possédée. Quelqu'un parlait à travers elle, cette personne… Klaus… cette personne n'avait rien d'humain… **

- **Qu'a t-elle dit ?**

**- Que les lois de la Nature ne devaient pas être transgressées, que de grands desseins étaient en route et qu'il ne fallait pas s'interposer… ou quelque chose comme ça…**

- **Kol avait donc peut-être raison… **murmura l'Hybride pour lui-même.

- **A propos de quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore Caroline, mais je trouverais, je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas. **

**- D'accord… Mais… **la jeune fille soupira et les paroles de Laura lui revinrent en tête, **mais peut-être as-tu autre chose à faire à la Nouvelle-Orléans… **suggéra t-elle en essayant de savoir quels étaient les ennuis que la sorcière avait évoquée

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis assez doué dans l'art de me débrouiller… Je peux très bien faire plusieurs choses en même temps et encore plus pour savoir où sont les priorités. Sweetheart, tu devrais aller te reposer. Essaye de dormir, et cesse de t'inquiéter, je vais m'occuper de toute cette affaire… **

**- D'accord,** souffla-t-elle. **Merci Klaus… pour tout…**

**- Je t'en prie… Bonne nuit Love.**

**- Bonne nuit Klaus. **» lui répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Caroline ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur un peu plus léger après cette conversation. Elle ne chercha pas à connaître les raisons de ce soudain sentiment et se contenta d'en profiter tout simplement. Il avait raison, la journée avait été très longue et son lit lui faisait les yeux doux. Souriante, Caroline choisit une nuisette dans sa commode et se glissa sous les couvertures. Ses yeux se fermèrent presqu'aussitôt et elle fut transporté dans un sommeil profond, pour une fois, sans cauchemars, rêvant que, peut-être, Klaus reviendrait à Mystic Falls.

* * *

**[Note de l'auteur] Et voila pour le chapitre 8 ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai essayé de faire se succéder pas mal d'émotions... Ahem... Alors, retour de Klaus ou pas? :D**

**N'hésitez pas à me confier vos impressions! ^_^ A très bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Note de l'auteur] Bonjour à tous et à toutes! ^_^ Et voici la mise à jour hebdomadaire (vive les ponts du 15 août!) ^_^ Alors, encore un chapitre assez long (décidément =_=), mais concrètement, si je l'avais coupé, je pense que vous m'auriez réellement détestée! . J'avoue avoir voulu joué sur beaucoup d'émotions... Bref, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez... ^_^ Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes, et à ceux qui ont eu le temps de laisser des reviews! ^_^  
**

**Réponse:**

**Mel023 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité ! ^_^ Ne t'inquiète pas, Klaus va arriver… à un moment ou un autre… XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ^^ A très bientôt ! Kisus !

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : **Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment gentil ^^ J'adore lire tes reviews ! ^_^ Il faut laisser les choses monter entre Caroline et Klaus… Histoire que les émotions soient à leur paroxysme (hein que je suis sadique ?... ^_^). Je t'avoue que là, dans ce chapitre, tu risques de me détester (j'espère pas trop) car je joue beaucoup sur ses sentiments… =D Bref, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis ! ^_^ Encore merci et à très bientôt ! Kisus !

**Jolieplante : **Ah oui, un nouveau visage de Klaus… ^^ ; Ne t'en fais pas, l'Hybride « bad-ass » n'est pas bien loin derrière ~_^ C'est qu'il n'est pas toujours simple à suivre (et c'est ce qui fait tout l'intérêt de ce personnage : sa grande complexité…). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt ! Kisus !

**Bonne lecture! ^.^**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Le lendemain matin, Caroline ouvrit les yeux. La nuit avait été d'un calme olympien lui prodiguant le plus grand repos. Elle s'étira et se retourna dans son lit pour jeter un œil à la fenêtre. Les épais rideaux la ramenèrent à la réalité de façon beaucoup trop abrupte à son goût. Elle grimaça et tira vivement la couette sur son visage, s'enfouissant au plus profond de ses couvertures. Rapidement, les évènements des quelques derniers jours lui revinrent en mémoire. L'envie de tout ignorer, de tout envoyer valser et d'enfin vivre sa vie lui vint tout à coup, elle s'y intéressa quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête pour la chasser. La jeune fille souffla et essaya de prendre son courage à deux mains. Caroline grogna tandis qu'elle fit la liste mentale des choses à accomplir dans la journée. Sa priorité, hélas, ne venait pas à l'idée de s'enfermer dans l'une des immenses salles de bain de la Pension et de s'y pomponner tout en ignorant royalement tout être capable de la ramener à la réalité. Non, la première des choses à accomplir en ce nouveau jour était d'avoir cette discussion avec Tyler. Quelle magnifique journée cela allait être… Elle se retourna dans son lit, essaya de rassembler son courage et rabattit la couverture pour sortir du confortable lit qu'elle occupait. Agir avant de le regretter et de perdre toute la vaillance qu'elle avait pu rassembler.

Caroline se dirigea vers la fenêtre et, prudemment, elle écarta un pan de tissu qui l'obstruait. Elle constata que le soleil avait laissé sa place à d'épais nuages qui menaçaient dangereusement de laisser éclater un mélange détonant d'eau et d'électricité. Le grondement sourd d'un orage proche confirma la jeune fille dans cette hypothèse. Décidément, la journée promettait d'être magnifique. En pestant contre le temps, Caroline se dirigea vers l'armoire où elle avait entassé quelques vêtements. Trop peu à son goût, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moment pour retourner chez elle afin de rapporter une garde robe à peu près décente. Machinalement, elle se saisit du seul jean qui trônait sur un cintre et choisit une tunique sombre, prit des sous-vêtements assortis et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Rapidement, elle se lava, s'habilla, se maquilla sobrement avant de revenir dans la chambre. Son attention fut attirée par son téléphone portable qui vibrait sur la table de chevet. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle lu le nom de l'expéditeur. Tyler. Elle souffla un bon coup et lu le message qui venait d'arriver.

« _On se retrouve au Grill dans 1 heure si tu veux. T._ »

« - **Bonjour à toi aussi Tyler, décidément, la politesse n'est pas ton fort…** » souffla t-elle pour elle-même.

L'angoisse commençait à monter dans son estomac. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix, il fallait qu'elle passe par cette case-là. Le plus vite serait le mieux. Caroline descendit dans le salon où elle trouva Elena attablée en train de siroter une tasse de sang tout en regardant au travers d'une des larges baies vitrées. Son regard semblait totalement perdu, elle ne sembla même pas entendre son amie arriver.

« - **Elena ?** demanda doucement la jeune blonde pour ne pas faire sursauter la jeune Gilbert. Peine perdue.

- **Oh** **! Care ! Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. Tu… Comment as-tu passé la nuit ?** s'enquit-elle tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

- **Etonnement, pas trop mal. Et toi ?**

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi. Damon est resté debout toute la nuit à tourner, et retourner. On essayait de trouver le sens des paroles prononcées par Laura. Il pense que c'est avant tout un avertissement. La question est de savoir contre quoi ? Il est retourné auprès de Meredith pour avoir des nouvelles des patients. **

**- Et comment va Laura ?**

**- Je suis allée la voir tout à l'heure. Elle dormait encore. Elle semble ne pas aller trop mal, mais ses cheveux n'ont pas changés de couleur.**

**- Je crois que ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante pour l'heure. Il faut essayer de tout recoller ensemble**, annonça Caroline en allant se saisir d'une poche de sang avant de revenir s'asseoir face à son amie**. On a des humains qui semblent avoir perdu l'esprit, puis, au bout d'un temps, ils semblent s'enflammer. La question est de savoir pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait que ces gens déraillent ? D'ailleurs, peut-être étaient-ils déjà cinglés à la base ?**

**- C'est ce que Damon cherche à savoir également. Il voudrait savoir qu'est ce qui fait que ces gens passent d'une phase à une autre aussi soudainement… **

**- C'est une piste à creuser en tout cas. Et… où est Jérémy ? **s'enquit la blonde en tournant son regard vers la place habituellement occupée par le jeune homme.

- **Il est partit de bonne heure au Grill. Un rendez-vous avec Matt je crois. **

**- Bien, il va y avoir bouchon au Grill alors..**

**- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

**- J'ai rendez-vous avec Tyler dans… dans 30 minutes maintenant**, annonça t-elle en regardant sa montre soudainement stressée

- **Tout va bien Care ?**

**- Je te répondrai dans une heure ou deux. On verra bien où tout ceci nous mènera**.** A tout à l'heure Elena !** » lança la jeune fille en se levant, alla jeter sa poche vide avant de se saisir de son sac à main et de sortir de la Pension.

Elle lança un regard en direction du ciel. Une pluie fine tombait désormais, rendant la forêt très silencieuse et le temps oppressant. Caroline râla après le temps, mais, il fallait l'avouer, les épais nuages lui permettaient de sortir sans avoir à craindre du soleil. Rapidement, elle grimpa dans son véhicule et démarra pour prendre la direction du centre-ville, essayant de faire le vide et n'imaginant pas ce qui pourrait se passer dans les minutes à venir.

La jeune fille opta pour une place de parking non loin de l'établissement. Elle espérait que Tyler serait, cette fois, présent. Aussi vaillamment que possible, Caroline poussa la lourde porte vitrée et pénétra dans le bar. Le jeune homme se trouvait attablé non loin de là. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçu Jérémy et Matt en grande discussion. Discrètement, elle leur adressa un petit signe et un sourire et prit la direction de la table occupée par Tyler.

« - **Salut Care, désolé pour hier, j'avais… j'avais à faire… **lança t-il lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme arriver

**- Oui, un « truc de loup »… Ty… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda t-elle dans un souffle en constatant les marques qui ornaient ses yeux tout en s'asseyant face à lui

**- Rien, tu ne peux pas comprendre… **

**- Au contraire, je crois que je suis en position pour comprendre. Hier, Ty… Hier je me suis faite attaquée par un « loup »,** lança t-elle ne mimant les guillemets

**- Ah… C'était toi… David a parlé d'un vampire mais n'a pas donné davantage de détails**, dit-il en haussant les épaules

**- Il… David ?! C'est qui celui-là ?!** S'écria t-elle outrée par l'attitude désinvolte du jeune homme.

**- Un gars de ma meute.**

**- De.. De ta meute. Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?! Il m'attaque, mais tu n'essaye pas de l'en empêcher ?! **

**- Bah, je savais que s'il te mordait, l'Hybride accourerait tel le beau toutou qu'il est… Tu parles ! **cracha t-il

**- Il n'est pas là ! Tu n'as pas encore compris ça ? Klaus est partit. Il n'en a absolument rien à fiche de moi !**

**- A d'autre Caroline, à d'autre !** s'écria t-il

**- Et puis, je crois que tu es assez mal placé pour évoquer quelque chose de la sorte Tyler**, continua la blonde sans se soucier des quelques regards qui se tournaient dans leur direction

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**- Ce que je veux dire ? A qui téléphones-tu sans cesse ?**

**- Je n'ai pas à te répondre ! Cela ne te regarde pas. **

**- Tu as raison, cela ne me regarde PLUS**, ajouta t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot tout en se levant

- **Caroline, assis-toi immédiatement !**

- **Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, je ne suis pas une louve de ta meute, je fais ce que bon me semble. D'ailleurs, là, regarde-moi bien, je vais te monter ce que l'on fait quand on quitte quelqu'un, adieu Tyler !** lança t-elle en faisant ressortir toute la rage qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers jours tout en prenant la direction de la sortie.

- **C'est ça**, cria t-il, **va le rejoindre pendant qu'il en est encore temps !**

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?** » lui demanda t-elle en se retournant.

Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un sourire malsain. Tyler la défiait du regard, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse. Caroline se retourna et reprit le chemin de la sortie à grandes enjambées. Elle entendit un verre qui se fracassait mais n'y prêta pas d'attention. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur une chose : « _qu'a voulu dire Tyler ?_ ». Elle savait qu'il menaçait directement Klaus, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis près d'un an. Mais là… C'était peut-être du bluff mais elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque. Caroline se précipita dans sa voiture, la verrouilla et saisit son téléphone portable. Rapidement, elle composa le numéro de l'Hybride.

Son cœur battait à toute allure, son sang pulsait dans les veines de son crâne. Elle savait que la migraine allait arriver mais elle s'en moqua. L'urgence n'était pas là. Une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois. L'angoisse montait petit à petit. Elle s'imaginait tout et n'importe quoi. Elle entendit alors la voix de l'opératrice indiquant qu'elle se trouvait sur la boîte vocale. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il était très rare que Klaus ne réponde pas, soit il était occupé soit… Non ! Elle chassa cette obscure pensée de son esprit. S'il lui était arrivé un malheur, Caroline en aurait senti les effets de façon quasi immédiate. Et Tyler ne se mettrait pas directement en danger. Il était beau parleur mais le courage ne faisait pas entièrement partie intégrante de son caractère. Non, il allait bien, il _devait_ aller bien. Peut-être était-il en train de peindre ou de… peu importe ! Mais il allait bien. Caroline essaya de se rassurer petit à petit. Elle respira profondément tel que Stefan le lui avait appris. Inspiration, expiration. Le « bip » de la messagerie la ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« - **Klaus, c'est Caroline, s'il te plaît, rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. **»

Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop paraître pathétique et désœuvrée mais elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir réussi. Tant pis. Il fallait qu'elle essaye d'évacuer le stress, qu'elle tente d'avancer comme elle le pouvait. Il était totalement inutile de le harceler au téléphone, et elle n'allait tout de même pas prendre l'avion pour s'assurer de sa survie. Elle marqua une pause soudainement, réalisant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. La prise de conscience était assez violente. Elle s'inquiétait du bien-être de l'Hybride. Celui qui avait saccagé sa vie. Non. Elle se rectifia. Celui qui avait saccagé la vie de ses amis. Celui qu'elle avait, par le biais de ces mêmes amis, souhaité mort. A cet instant même, elle priait presque pour qu'il soit vivant.

Totalement dans ses pensées, Caroline ne vit pas arriver l'ombre sur sa gauche, si bien qu'elle sursauta lorsque celle-ci toqua à la vitre de sa portière. En reconnaissant le visage bienveillant de Matt et la silhouette de Jérémy, elle se ressaisit et descendit le rempart de verre.

« - **Tout va bien Care ?** lui demanda le footballeur un voile d'inquiétude sur le visage.

- **Ou.. Oui, oui. J'étais dans mon monde, désolée. Nuit difficile…** lui réponda t-elle en lui adressant un sourire de façade

- **Jer' m'a raconté oui… Tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ?**

**- Non, je te remercie je vais… elle s'arrêta une seconde cherchant une excuse pour leur fausser compagnie, je vais aller me chercher des vêtements chez moi, je suis à court… **dit-elle rapidement en repensant à sa réflexion matinale sur l'état de sa garde robe

- **OK. Si tu as besoin de nous… Enfin, tu sais, avec Tyler... Désolé, on a entendu...**

- **Oh ! Non, mais, non, ce n'est pas grave. Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Merci. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard si vous voulez…**

**- Pas de soucis, on sera à la Pension **» lui répondit Jérémy en lui souriant.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire sincère et démarra son moteur avant de prendre la direction de chez elle. Tant pis, il fallait qu'elle assume son mensonge.

XXX

Les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent Caroline s'en aller. Ils avaient assisté à la scène entre la jeune fille et Tyler et n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'être réellement inquiets pour elle. Tyler n'était pas dans son état normal en ce moment. Lorsqu'elle était sortie, ils l'avalent suivie pour s'assurer que le jeune Lockwood ne tenterait pas de la faire revenir sur ses paroles.

La chose étant assurée, ils reprirent le chemin en direction du pick-up de Matt. Ce-dernier affichait un sourire franc sur le visage, réellement heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec son ami. Depuis son « retour », les moments où Jérémy sortait de la Pension étaient rares et le poids de son secret envenimait toute tentative de conversation. Désormais, il sentait que Jérémy était plus libre, pas forcément plus heureux, mais au moins, il avait la possibilité de parler sans avoir à trouver des mensonges pour détourner les soupçons. Ainsi, lorsque le jeune Gilbert avait offert à Matt de venir passer quelques heures à la Pension pour tester ce dernier jeu vidéo à la mode et récemment acquis, il s'était empressé de répondre par l'affirmative.

Arrivés au véhicule, les deux jeunes hommes grimpèrent dedans avant que Matt ne prenne la direction de la Pension Salvatore. Un moment de silence s'installa avant que Jérémy ne finisse par le briser.

« - **Dis Matt, tu ne m'as pas vraiment raconté ce qu'il s'était passé cet été …**

**- A quel sujet ?**

**- Tu sais… Cet été... Ton voyage… D'est Elena qui me l'a dit**, se défendit t-il en levant les mains sous l'œil accusateur de son ami

**- Bien… Rien… Enfin, c'était cool, on a visité pas mal d'endroits. C'est vraiment très différent de l'Amérique. Les Européens sont plus ouverts et plus sympathiques. Ils ne sont pas toujours conscients d'évoluer sur une terre qui a supporté tant d'Histoire mais… Je dois dire que j'y ai passé un bon moment. Par contre, là-bas le sport, ce n'est pas leur truc, mis à part le soccer… **

**- Et à propos de Rebekah…**

**- Disons que… enfin, on essaye de ne pas trop se mettre de pression, on verra bien ce qu'il se passera, mais on n'évolue pas vraiment dans les mêmes sphères… **

**- Le truc vampire/humain …**

**- ça et puis… elle a certains réflexes que je n'arrive pas toujours à comprendre**

**- Du genre ?**

**- Eh bien par ex…** »

Matt ne put terminer sa phrase. Il écrasa soudainement la pédale de frein, provoquant un crissement de pneu et un dérapage sur la chaussée. Le véhicule s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'un homme qui se tenait au beau milieu de la route. Ce dernier avait le regard totalement vide, ses bras tombaient le long de son corps mollement. Il fixait un point inexistant sur le sol, sa tête légèrement inclinée vers le bas.

Matt et Jérémy descendirent du pick-up et firent quelques pas en avant pour apporter leur aide à l'homme qui semblait perdu. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà l'homme s'était redressé, portant son regard sans expression sur le jeune footballeur. Brusquement, il émit une sorte de grognement et avança vers lui d'un pas incertain. Il sortit un objet de sa poche et se précipita vers le jeune homme sans que celui-ci ne réagisse tant l'attaque été soudaine. Jérémy identifia l'objet que tenait l'homme comme étant un couteau et se jeta sur celui-ci afin de le désarmer. Rapidement, il lui sauta sur le dos pour lui retourner le bras, se laissant guider par ses anciens réflexes et acquis de chasseur. L'homme essayait de se débattre mais Jérémy le maintenait fermement au sol, bloquant toute tentative de fuite, tandis que Matt, sortit de son étonnement, composa le numéro du département du Sheriff afin d'avertir les autorités de l'agression qu'ils avaient subie.

Quelques minutes après, c'est toutes sirènes hurlantes que deux véhicules de police déboulèrent dans la rue pour s'arrêter près des deux jeunes hommes. Lise Forbes bondit de l'un d'entre eux et prit la relève de Jérémy en se saisissant de l'assaillant et l'emmenant de force dans le voiture non sans user de toutes ses forces tant l'homme se débattait et tentait de mordre toute personne se trouvant trop près de son visage. Il ne répondait à aucune question que le Sheriff pouvait lui poser, tandis que son adjoint lui dictait ses droits. Soudain, l'homme se mit à baver, ses yeux se révulsèrent et son corps fut tellement agité de spasmes qu'il s'écroula au sol. L'adjoint de Lise Forbes vint lui prêter main forte pour maintenir l'homme et l'empêcher d'avaler sa langue tandis qu'un autre policier appelait une ambulance.

Les médecins arrivèrent assez rapidement et prirent le relai des hommes du Sheriff. L'homme fut tranquillisé et immobilisé sur un brancard avant d'être emmené au service d'urgence de l'hôpital. Matt et Jérémy restèrent spectateurs de la scène, laissant aux professionnels de l'ordre et de la médecine agir. Ils firent leur déposition auprès de Lise qui leur permit, par la suite, de partir. Rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes remontèrent dans le pick-up et prirent la direction de la Pension. Durant, le court trajet qui les menait jusqu'à la demeure Salvatore, ils gardèrent le silence, aucun d'eux n'ayant compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fois arrivés, l'un et l'autre pénétrèrent dans la vaste maison et aperçurent Damon et Elena en grande discussion. Quelque chose à propos d'un hôpital mais les deux jeunes hommes ne prêtèrent pas plus d'attention que cela. D'un même pas, ils se réfugièrent dans le salon où Jérémy leur servi un verre de scotch, sans doute celui de Damon, mais, pour l'heure, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

« - **Sérieux Jer', c'était quoi ça ?** demanda Matt en rompant le silence trop pesant

**- La ville va mal, c'est de pire en pire, ces humains… ils sont comme dépossédés de leurs âmes, ils agissent comme… comme des marionnettes…**

**- Et toutes les marionnettes ont un marionnettiste !** Intervint Damon en arrachant des mains du plus jeune SA bouteille de whisky. **Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Pas que je m'en souci, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi ma réserve d'alcool est pillée …**

**- Damon !** L'interrompit Elena en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- **Encore un… On en a trouvé encore un**, laissa échapper Jérémy en reprenant des mains la bouteille de Damon pour se resservir

- **Un barbecue-man ?** demanda Damon en regardant Jérémy servir son ami et terminant, ainsi, la bouteille

- **Non, l'autre espèce. Il nous a attaqués, Matt et moi, sur la route pour venir ici. Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par « marionnettiste » tout à l'heure ?**

**- Que je pense sincèrement qu'il n'y a qu'une seule et même personne derrière tout ça. Un chef d'orchestre.**

**- Tu veux dire… les humains, les bagues, l'avertissement…**

**- Tout…**

**- Mais quel genre d'être est capable de faire une chose pareille… et pourquoi ?** Demanda Elena

**- C'est sans doute la question la plus sensée que j'ai entendu depuis que je suis ici !** Intervint une voix depuis le bout de la pièce.

- **Tiens, vous êtes réveillée…** Constata Damon à l'égard de la sorcière

- **Je le suis depuis un moment, mais là n'est pas l'intérêt. Comme l'a dit le Vampire Elena, il s'agit de savoir qui est à l'œuvre. A défaut de pouvoir vous répondre précisément, je pense que j'ai en ma possession de quoi localiser la source de ce mal. Ce n'est pas un sort aisé, on ne parle pas d'un sortilège de localisation. Le pouvoir qui est à l'origine de cette Magie est tel qu'il ne peut être détecté par les voies traditionnelles. Mais…** Laura s'avança de quelques pas en direction du groupe. **Si j'utilise une magie suffisamment puissante, je devrais être dans la capacité d'agir, ne serait-ce que quelques instants.**

**- Que vous faut-il ?** Demanda Jérémy

-** J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans ma valise. Sauf peut-être… Vampire ! **Appela t-elle en se tournant vers Damon

**- Sorcière ! Vous ne pouvez sérieusement pas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?**

**- C'est bien ce que vous êtes non ? Si vous n'assumez pas votre nature, ce n'est pas mon problème. J'ai besoin de sang humain, un litre devrait suffire…**

**- Un litre ? Que voulez-vous faire avec une telle quantité ?** demanda, étonnée, Elena, essayant d'ignorer le regard mauvais de son petit-ami.

- **Je dois user d'une magie sombre et ancestrale. Le vaudou est parmi celles que je maîtrise**. »

Lorsqu'il entendit le mot « vaudou », un frisson parcouru l'échine de Damon. Il n'aimait pas ça. Une magie qu'il avait vu à l'œuvre assez souvent dans sa vie, notamment lorsque sa route l'avait conduit à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Des gens en proie à une folie, des choses qui n'auraient pas dû exister, des puissances maléfiques qui hantaient les êtres, des forces qui ne devraient pas être réveillées. Tout ça, c'était le vaudou et même s'il n'oserait jamais le dire, cette magie lui faisait bien plus peur que la sorcellerie conventionnelle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser, déjà Laura revenait de sa chambre avec un sac duquel elle sortit ce qui ressemblait à des os, des herbes séchées, un récipient dans lequel il devait y avoir quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sel. La sorcière demanda une carte des environs à Matt qui la lui apporta après indications de Jérémy. Elle étala la carte au sol, s'agenouilla devant et versa le sel autour de celle-ci, puis, elle disposa les herbes dans le récipient à présent vide. Elle attendit qu'Elena lui ramène une carafe à décanter dans laquelle elle avait versé le contenu de plusieurs poches de sang. Lentement, elle versa le sang au milieu de la carte et ferma les yeux tout en serrant les os dans ses mains jointes. Les herbes prirent soudainement feu tandis que Laura se plongeait dans une transe.

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient leurs yeux fixaient sur le rituel conduit par la sorcière, si bien que seule Elena remarqua l'arrivée de Caroline dans le salon. Cette dernière, chargée de plusieurs valises resta interdite quelques instants devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de son amie et l'interrogea du regard. Dans un souffle la brune lui fit un résumé de la situation. La jeune blonde hocha la tête et porta également son regard sur la carte. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que le sang commença doucement à se mouvoir. Il tourbillonna, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Des gouttes se trouvaient projetaient çà et là. Quelques unes atterrirent sur Elena qui, encore en phase d'apprentissage de sa condition de vampire, réagit immédiatement en sortant les crocs, ses yeux s'obscurcirent tout à coup. Caroline la retint par la main, essayant de ramener l'attention de son amie sur l'objet du rituel et non les ingrédients. Le liquide sanguin finit par se stopper sur un point, au sud ouest de la carte.

Laura ouvra les yeux et sourit devant le succès de son rituel. Elle se retourna alors vers son audience.

« - **Je pense savoir où se trouve la source du mal qui œuvre ici. Ce n'est pas fiable à 100%, je tiens à vous le préciser, mais si la magie nous indique ce point c'est qu'il y a une raison**… commença t-elle

- **Où est-ce ? **demanda Caroline intriguée

**- Dans la forêt,** lui répondit-elle en notant, toutefois, l'expression horrifiée qu'avait prit le visage de la blonde

**- En fait c'est un peu comme un GPS votre truc…**

**- Damon ! **Intervint Jérémy exaspéré

**- Quoi ?**

**- Le respect… On en a déjà parlé… Care… ça va ?** lui demanda t-il alors qu'il remarquait la teinte blanchâtre qu'avait pris le visage de son amie

**- La… La forêt…**

**- Oui Barbie, et on doit aller voir ce qu'il s'y passe…**

**- Non, non, non, je ne mets pas un pied là bas ! **s'emporta la blonde

- **Care…** tenta Elena

- **Elena, pas plus tard qu'hier j'ai été attaquée par un loup-garou, un soir où la lune n'est pas pleine, et tu veux qu'on aille là-bas ?! C'est du suicide Elena ! Du suicide !** s'écria la jeune femme en proie à une attaque de panique.

- **Care**, commença doucement Matt en s'approchant d'elle**, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Il nous arrivera rien. Je suis là et Jérémy aussi, je te promets qu'aucun canidé, quel qu'il soit, ne s'en prendra à toi. Care regarde moi…** lui demanda t-il. Lorsque le regard azur de la jeune femme se porta sur son visage, il poursuivit, **nous sommes là. Et si la moindre chose ne va pas, on revient, tu es d'accord ?** »

A court de mots, Caroline hocha la tête et attrapa Matt par la main, s'accrochant désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Jérémy se plaça également aux côtés de la jeune femme et lui saisit l'autre main afin de la rassurer. Elle posa son regard sur lui et lui adressa un sourire timide pour le remercier.

Guidé par Laura, le petit groupe sortit de la Pension pour s'avancer vers la lisière de l'épaisse forêt. Bien que les nuages recouvraient toujours le ciel, la luminosité avait considérablement diminuée. Un regard à sa montre indiqua à Elena, qui se trouvait à côté de Damon juste derrière la sorcière, que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Elle saisit la main du vampire et avança sans quitter Laura du regard, essayant d'ignorer l'angoisse qui la prenait aux tripes tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois. Bientôt, l'obscurité se fit ressentir et les humains avaient plus de mal à évoluer. Autour d'eux, un silence de mort régnait. Pas un oiseau, pas un animal, seuls les grincements des troncs d'arbres pouvaient se faire entendre de temps en temps.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas les quatre yeux fixés sur eux. Tandis que le petit groupe évoluait dans les bois, les yeux les suivaient, doucement, n'émettant aucun bruit. L'un des deux animaux à qui appartenait la paire d'yeux, un magnifique renard au pelage gris clair, bondit souplement pour atteindre une branche basse d'un chêne qui se situait non loin. Rapidement rejoint par un renard noir, les deux canidés observaient silencieusement. D'abord curieux, ils se firent de plus en plus inquiet tandis que les vampires et les humains s'approchaient de la clairière. Le plus clair des deux jeta un regard à son comparse. Celui-ci sembla hoché de la tête et ferma ses magnifiques yeux dorés.

Le vent se leva soudainement. Aussitôt, Laura s'arrêta, provoquant un juron de Damon mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard balayait les bois tandis que ses cheveux blanc commençaient à voler autour d'elle. Elena adopta la même attitude et se rapprocha encore de Damon qui la prit dans ses bras, mû par un instinct de protection. Caroline, effrayée, regardait en tout sens, tandis que Matt et Jérémy tentaient de percer les ténèbres des bois. Le souffle d'air se faisait de plus en plus puissant, les brindilles autour d'eux s'envolaient, soudain, une intense lumière surgit, illuminant la forêt. Tous levèrent les yeux vers la source. Les nuages, chassés par le vent, avaient laissé leur place à une lune. Un astre magnifique, d'un blanc éclatant, les cratères étaient presque visibles à l'œil nu tant il semblait que le satellite était proche. Mais surtout… Il s'agit d'une lune d'une sphère presque parfaite. Une lune… pleine.

« - **Mais qu'est ce que**…. Commença Laura

- **Une lune… pleine… Pas possible**, souffla Damon, les yeux fixés sur l'astre

- **Pas avant cinq jours normalement** » compléta la sorcière.

Le groupe fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsque, au loin, des cris se firent entendre. Ou plutôt, des hurlements. Des hurlements de loups. Soudainement terrifiés, tous se regardèrent une demi-seconde. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : fuir. Les vampires prirent chacun un humain afin de faciliter la tentative de fuite : Elena se retourna vers son frère, Caroline restait accrochée à la main de Matt. A contrecœur, Damon saisit le bras de la sorcière et, d'un même bond, tous partirent en courant, le plus rapidement que l'humain qu'ils tenaient le leur permettaient. Après quelques minutes de courses, les vampires savaient. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient désormais des proies et que les chasseurs n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres derrière eux. Les mâchoires claquaient, les hurlements se rapprochaient, les jappements et les grondements aussi. Ils étaient proches et gagnaient encore du terrain. Les vampires savaient que la fin risquait d'arriver.

C'est alors que Laura s'arrêta nettement, provoquant la surprise de Damon qui la lâcha tandis que le reste du groupe fit volte-face. Elle se retourna rapidement, ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains devant elle. Les loups approchaient, ils étaient à portée de vue. Tous fermèrent les yeux, plus par réflexe que par peur, mais aucune douleur ne se fit sentir. Prudemment, ils les rouvrirent pour constater que les animaux avaient été stoppés par une sorte de barrière invisible. Laura les maintenant à distance grâce à ses pouvoirs, permettant, ainsi, au petit groupe de revenir à la Pension sans trop de difficultés. Pourtant pas rassurés, ils remercièrent la sorcière du regard et reprirent leur course vers la demeure Salvatore.

Menés par Damon qui avait ressaisit Laura par le bras, ils empruntèrent le sentier principal. Ce dernier, bien que connu par le vampire, lui parut soudainement étrange. Il ralentit et se retourna vers le reste du groupe.

« - **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** cria Jérémy en jetant un regard en arrière afin de vérifier où se trouvaient les loups

- **Y'a un truc pas net ici. Je n'arrive pas à sentir notre trace. Et … Là ! Non, j'ai rêvé !**

**- Quoi encore ?!**

**- Les arbres… Je jure que cet arbre a bougé !**

**- Damon, les arbres ne bougent pas, ils… non, tu n'es juste pas doué pour pister. On a qu'à suivre le chemin, ça nous mènera bien quelque part…** »

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe de consentement et ils reprirent leur course, cette fois conduits par l'ancien chasseur. Damon n'en démordait pas, il était persuadé d'avoir vu un ou plusieurs arbres bouger. Pourtant, il continua sans rechigner, bien décidé à enquêter là-dessus dès qu'il serait sortit de cette fichue forêt. Jérémy les entraîna vers le sentier le plus large qu'il trouvait. Il s'arrêta pourtant soudainement lorsqu'il reconnu le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Ses ruines, ils les avaient fréquentées il y a pas si longtemps de cela… Caroline stoppa sa course près du jeune homme et regarda les environs également.

« - **Ce n'est pas possible, nous sommes**… commença t-elle

- **A l'ancienne cave des Lockwood**, termina Jérémy

- **Mais si nous sommes sur les terres des Lockwood… enfin, c'est à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de la Pension, et je ne pense pas qu'on est autant couru…**

- **Non, définitivement pas**, lança Damon, **quand je vous disais qu'il y avait un truc pas net avec le chemin…**

- **Ce n'est pas le moment Damon !** s'écria Caroline

- **Elle a raison. Entrez !** cria Jérémy lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements des loups. Tous le suivirent et se précipitèrent dans les cages.

- **Laura, pouvez-vous protéger ce lieu, comme tout à l'heure ?** demanda Elena

- **Si je le fais, Vampire, l'autre barrière ne tiendra plus…** répondit t-elle en regardant la jeune fille. Damon consulta Elena et Caroline du regard. Elles opinèrent sans toutefois avoir émis un seul son. Elle savait ce qu'il avait en tête.

- **Faites-le !** Ordonna t-il à la sorcière tandis qu'il la poussait dans une cage en compagnie de Jérémy et de Matt. **Ne discutez pas, vous serez en sécurité ici**. Il se retourna alors vers les deux vampires qui l'accompagnaient**. Je vais les attirer loin d'ici. Vous, pendant ce temps là, vous courrez, le plus vite possible vers la Pension. Compris ?** Insista t-il tandis qu'Elena allait protester. Celle-ci finit par hocher la tête.

- **Soit prudent surtout…** lâcha t-elle avant de l'embrasser, laissant échapper une larme qui roula le long de sa joue

- **Ne t'inquiète pas. Le truc du martyr, c'est pas moi. On se retrouve à la Pension. Et maintenant…** commença t-il en regardant Laura terminer le rituel. **Courrez !** » Cria t-il en poussant les jeunes filles à l'extérieur.

Caroline saisit la main d'Elena et l'entraîna le plus rapidement possible vers un point, celui qu'elle pensait être la Pension. Elle sentait que la jeune fille qu'elle tirait allait lâcher. Elle l'entendait pleurer et continua à courir, focalisée sur son objectif. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut l'imposante bâtisse. Elle accéléra encore, se précipitant sur la porte d'entrée, entraînant son amie avec elle. Caroline referma la lourde porte en chêne massif et s'écroula sur un canapé tandis qu'Elena fit de même. Lentement, les deux jeunes filles retrouvèrent leur souffle. Mais plus les minutes passaient, et plus l'inquiétude d'Elena augmentait.

« - **Elena, ne t'inquiète pas, Damon sait comment leur échapper, il va arriver, tu vas voir. Je suis certaine qu'il va franchir les portes d'une minute à l'autre, fier d'avoir déjoué les loups…**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- On parle de Damon là... Évidemment que j'en suis sûre**. »

Elena la remercia en souriant. Caroline la prit dans ses bras et tenta de l'apaiser au mieux. Elle ne pouvait que trop bien connaître ce sentiment d'inquiétude pour l'avoir ressenti plus tôt dans la journée. Caroline chassa cette idée, rejetant la pensée et les inquiétudes qui venaient de paire avec celle-ci. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la lourde porte s'ouvrir.

« - **J'ai entendu dire que je pouvais être utile par ici…** » entendirent-elles alors

Caroline et Elena se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Elles avaient reconnu cette voix si caractéristique. Rapidement, leurs soupçons furent confirmés lorsque la personne se présentant dans le salon en souriant. Rebekah.

Aussitôt, Elena sortit les crocs mais elle fut retenue par son amie qui était encore sous le coup de la surprise quant à la présence de l'Originelle en ces lieux. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette de Damon se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Échevelé, son visage portait de nombreuses traces de sang qui, visiblement, ne lui appartenait pas, il fit un pas vers les trois jeunes filles, un sourire sur le visage.

« - **Bien, je vois que Blondie en chef est enfin arrivée**… »

* * *

**[Note de l'auteur] Et voila! ^_^ Alors, alors? Je suis prête à subir vos foudres... ^^;**

**L'arrivée de Rebekah? (ah oui, je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous aurez préféré que ça soit plus Klaus mais... ça aurait été trop évident je trouve...,enfin... pour le moment ~_^). La partie avec les loups? Et les menaces de Tyler? **

**Vous en saurez plus... la semaine prochaine! Bonne semaine à tous et toutes! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Note de l'auteur] Bonjour à tous cher(e)s lecteur(trice)s! ^_^  
**

**Je sais, je sais, pas de mise à jour hier, mais j'ai été complètement surchargée de travail cette semaine me donnant que très peu de temps pour écrire. Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre assez long et qui apporte quelques réponses ^_^**

**ATTENTION: le second paragraphe peut, peut-être, choquer, je préfère vous prévenir, si vous avez une âme un peu sensible...**

**Et, comme toujours, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews! ^_^C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire! MERCI!**

**Mel023 :** Merci beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me rattraper, promis ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira… ^_^ Le Mabekkah va venir mais je fais toujours traîner les choses, j'avoue que je ne suis pas fan du « ils se sautent dessus tout de suite »… Il faut laisser la mayonnaise prendre ~_^ Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et tiens à te remercier pour ta fidélité ^_^

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :** Un grand merci pour ta review ! ^_^ Ne t'inquiète pas, là où se trouve Rebekkah, Klaus n'est pas bien loin, mais chhhuuuttt ~_^ Quant à Tyler… ah… Tyler… ça se voit vraiment que je ne l'aime pas ? é.è Il va jouer un rôle important… Dans pas très longtemps d'ailleurs, enfin, tu verras bien ~_^ Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta fidélité ! ^_^

**Jolieplante :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ Effectivement, ils ont eu chaud aux fesses… et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! ^_^ Et ne t'en fais pas pour Tyler, je vais m'en occuper (dans pas très longtemps ~_^). Une très bonne lecture à toi et un grand merci pour ta fidélité ! ^_^

**Katylin :** Quel plaisir de te retrouver ! ^_^ J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances mis à part les soucis informatique :-s

Un grand MERCI ! ^_^J'adore vraiment lire tes reviews, au moins, tu analyses en profondeur les choses ! ^_^ J'A-D-O-R-E ! ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je vais tenir compte de tes idées… Ah… J'avoue que j'avais une idée déjà bien tordue à la base, je vais la mixer avec grand plaisir à la tienne ! Nyak ! Ils vont en voir des vertes et des pas mûres nos chers petits…

Je ne vais pas tout révéler non plus, restons sadique jusqu'au bout ~_^ Encore une fois MERCI ! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes, un grand merci pour ta fidélité et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kisuusss !

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture, et on se retrouve un peu plus bas ^_^**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Les regards de Caroline et d'Elena passaient de Damon à Rebekah, cherchant ce qu'elles avaient manqué dans la bataille. L'Originelle s'était, quant à elle, totalement désintéressée des deux bébés vampires et, avec un sourire de satisfaction, elle se dirigea vers le bar des Salvatore pour s'y servir un verre avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment dans un des confortables fauteuils du salon, observant la scène qui était sur le point de se dérouler devant ses yeux.

En effet, le regard d'Elena était devenu noir, elle fusillait Damon qui avait soudainement perdu de sa superbe.

« - **Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?** demanda t-elle sur un ton sec

- **Elena, doucement… Rebekah est là pour nous aider, voilà tout**… tenta t-il en affichant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant

- **Nous aider ? Elle n'aide jamais gratuitement, qu'est ce que tu lui as promis en échange ?**

- **Mais absolument rien ! Blondie en chef m'a téléphonée aujourd'hui, elle était en route pour Mystic Falls. Je n'ai fait que lui indiqué dans quelle situation nous nous trouvons et où nous étions !** Se défendit-il en fronçant les sourcils, la colère commençant à monter en lui

- **Je maintiens que ce n'est pas gratuit ! Elle et sa famille sont tous les mêmes !**

- **Tu y vas un peu fort Elena …**

- **Prouve-moi le contraire alors !** s'écria t-elle en avançant vers Damon

- **Comme c'est mignon**, intervient Rebekah depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. **Et bien, au risque de te contrarier encore une fois, et je t'avoue que je m'en fiche éperdument, Damon a raison. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, et Mystic Falls a d'autres intérêts que ta petite personne ma chère. Et puisque tu le demandes aussi gentiment, je suis là sur la demande de mon frère**, continua l'Originelle non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Caroline qui avait préféré prendre place sur un canapé pour laissé le plus de distance possible entre elle et le couple.

- **De… D'Elijah ? **espéra la jeune fille brune**  
**

**- Non, l'autre,** souffla t-elle de dédain

**- Kl…Klaus**, conclu Elena

- **Futée en plus ! Je vois ce que tu aimes en elle Damon…** s'amusa l'Originelle. Réponse à laquelle Elena répliqua en sortant les crocs. **Pas avec moi bébé vampire**, souffla Rebekah en s'approchant de la brune grâce à sa vitesse de vampire pour, ensuite, la saisir au cou et la plaquer au mur.

- **Rebekah ! Lâche-la !** Ordonna Damon alors qu'il se saisissait du poignet de la blonde

**- Tu n'as rien à m'ordonner du tout, Salvatore !**

- **Tu es sous mon toit, tu dois respecter MES règles**, insista celui-ci en tirant violemment le bras de l'Originelle qui ne bougea pourtant pas d'un millimètre.** Et la première d'entre elles est que tu dois respecter Elena** » termina t-il gravement voire menaçant.

Rebekah finit par obtempérer et lâcha sa proie non sans lui avoir lancé un regard noir, lourd de sous-entendus. Damon attrapa sa bien-aimée et la garda près de lui tandis qu'il ne lâchait pas la blonde du regard.

« - **Bien… où est ma chambre ? **lança t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique

- **Non mais c'est une blague ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas la laisser dormir ici Damon !** s'emporta Elena

**- Hum… Je croyais que tu avais une maison Rebekah..**

**- Vrai, mais j'ai des consignes très claires concernant mon séjour ici, et, même si je n'apprécie mon frère qu'avec parcimonie, je dois dire que je ne vois pas la perspective de finir daguée dans un cercueil pour 150 ans d'un bon œil… Je reste ici. Stefan ne vit plus ici d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire… Bien ! Je prends sa chambre !** Décida Rebekah sans avoir laissé à Damon l'occasion de placer un mot et se dirigeant vers la dite pièce.

- **Damon ! Dis quelque chose !** cria Elena

- **Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ?! Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait plus de 800 ans de plus que moi et qu'elle pouvait me tuer d'un simple claquement de doigts après tout ! **

**- Hey ! Du calme !** Intervint Caroline qui sentait la moutarde monter aux nez des deux vampires. **Ecoutez, que Rebekah reste… Je n'y vois pas de mal… Après tout, on pourra la surveiller plus facilement si elle est ici plutôt que si elle était chez elle**, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en sentant le regard courroucé de son amie se poser sur elle.

- **Un point pour Barbie !**

**- Et… je pense que nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'heure**, termina la blonde en se saisissant de son téléphone portable

- **Qui appelles-tu ?** demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils

- Au **cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Laura, Matt et Jérémy ne sont toujours pas rentrés…** lâcha t-elle avec dédain tout en composant rapidement le numéro du Quaterback. **Matt ? Mon Dieu ! Tout va bien? … Hum… D'accord… Je leur dirai… OK… Soyez prudents surtout**, termina t-elle en raccrochant. **Ils vont bien, ils sont dans la grotte. Laura maintient un périmètre de sécurité. Il m'a dit que des loups avaient tenté de s'approcher mais qu'aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à pénétrer dans la grotte. Pour l'heure, Laura ne perçoit plus leur présence mais ils ne rentreront que lorsqu'elle sera certaine que les loups auront disparus. **

**- Très bien…** lâcha Elena les sourcils froncés, visiblement contrariée de ne pas avoir pris des nouvelles de ses amis plus tôt**. J'espère qu'ils seront vite rentrés, je n'aime pas les savoir là-bas… Damon…** » dit-elle en se retournant, mais celui-ci c'était éclipsé. Furieuse, la jeune fille partit à sa recherche.

Caroline préféra laisser Elena régler ses problèmes de couple bien loin d'elle. Non qu'elle n'appréciait pas aider son amie, bien au contraire, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être totalement impartiale quant à l'attitude à adopter avec Damon. Elle monta les escaliers et allait se diriger vers sa chambre lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec l'Originelle. Rebekah était adossée au mur du couloir, un sourire de satisfaction affiché sur son visage aux traits si délicats.

« - **On dirait que tu préfères fuir également**… commença t-elle en lançant un regard vers le rez-de-chaussée

- **J'avoue**… lâcha t-elle un peu méfiante vis-à-vis de l'Originelle tout en reprenant le chemin en direction de la chambre qu'elle occupait.

- **Dis-moi Caroline**, poursuivit Rebekah en emboîtant le pas à la jeune fille, **pourrais-tu m'accompagner une seconde, j'ai quelque chose à te donner… **

**- A me donner ? Je te remercie, mais ça devrait aller, quoi que ça puisse être je…**

**- Même si je te dis que ça vient de mon frère ?** demanda t-elle en arquant un de ses sourcils

**- Je…** hésita soudainement la plus jeune des deux. **C'est quoi ?**

**- Suis-moi**, termina Rebekah en entraînant Caroline en direction de la chambre de Stefan. Elle referma la porte derrière elle leur prodiguant une plus grande intimité avant de se saisir de son sac à main d'où elle extraya une boite oblongue qu'elle donna à son interlocutrice.

- **Qu'est ce que c'est ?** demanda Caroline en se saisissant de la boîte

- **Ouvre, tu verras bien…** »

La jeune fille obéit et fit basculer le verrou du coffret, le cœur battant, pour y découvrir… une fiole de verre. Interloquée, elle se saisit de l'objet et le manipula avec précaution ne semblant pas comprendre l'usage de ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle se dirigea vers la source de lumière la plus proche pour examiner plus attentivement la fiole et comprit alors ce qu'elle contenait.

« - **Du… sang ?**

**- Le sang de mon frère. Il semblerait que vous ayez un souci de loups garous par ici, il préfère que tu ais son sang, juste… au cas-où. Bien sûr, il va de soit que c'est un geste qui requiert une grande confiance de sa part et qu'entre de mauvaises mains, cette simple fiole pourrait nuire à mon frère. Chose que, tu dois le savoir, je ne laisserais pas arriver. Et sincèrement, je préfère te tuer, quitte à finir daguer dans un cercueil plutôt que de savoir mon frère en danger. Donc je suis ici pour veiller sur vos arrière-trains mais aussi sur celui de mon frère vois-tu…** termina t-elle menaçante.

- **Tu … euh… merci… pour… enfin, merci, je crois**… ajouta t-elle pour elle-même. **Rebekah ?** appela t-elle tandis que l'interpellée était en train de vider consciencieusement son sac

- **Hum ?**

**- Pourquoi… Enfin… Pourquoi Klaus n'est pas venu ? **

**- Il te manque ?** Demanda t-elle en souriant tout à coup

- **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question en fait… Mon frère a des affaires urgentes en Louisiane. Il ne peut pas partir pour le moment**, répondit –elle en inspectant le contenu de l'armoire de Stefan

- **Il est… en danger ?**

**- Il est toujours en danger quand tu regardes bien. Entre les jaloux de son pouvoir et le reste…** soupira-t-elle de lassitude

- **J'ai… Tyler m'a dit qu'il était réellement en danger et je ne suis pas arrivée à le joindre sur son téléphone alors j'ai pensé que… **

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?** demanda t-elle en se retournant en direction de Caroline, les sourcils froncés et le visage grave.

- **Je n'en sais pas plus… Ty… ** commença t-elle mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Rebekah l'avait saisie par les cheveux et tirait fortement dessus l'air agressif.

**- Ecoute-moi bien ! Si toi, tes amis ou ton petit-ami essayez encore de vous en prendre à mon frère vous allez entendre parler de moi, je vous exterminerai tous, jusqu'au dernier !** La menaça t-elle en sortant ses crocs.

- **Rebekah ! **S'étrangla Caroline, **je te promets que je ne sais rien du tout. Tyler et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance ! **

- **Tu as intérêt de dire la vérité !** Lâcha l'Originelle en scrutant la jeune fille avant de finalement la lâcher.

- **Je** **ne veux pas plus que toi que ton frère soit en danger, je**… commença t-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de comprendre que ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Elle observa Rebekah, espérant qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Peine perdue, la sœur Originelle la regardait, un sourire affiché sur le visage. Caroline sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle se précipita hors de la pièce.

**- Je dirais à mon frère que tu as demandé de ses nouvelles !** » s'écria Rebekah, un sourire aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille l'avait entendu.

XXX

Ryuku allait et venait dans son palais de marbre, ignorant royalement sa sœur qui l'observait, juchée sur ses habituels coussins. Le temps, autour d'eux, semblait comme figé et, au loin, l'orage grondait. Les mains derrière le dos, le regard posé sur le sol, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Plus ces dernières étaient sombres et plus l'orage menaçait. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Les Morts-Vivants s'étaient beaucoup trop rapprochés de leur demeure, ils l'avaient menacé de leur présence. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un jeu ne l'était plus désormais. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sous-estimer ses ennemis. La faute qu'il avait commise était qu'il ne les avait, justement, pas estimés comme étant des ennemis, plus comme des erreurs à rectifier. Mais leur intrusion, même s'ils avaient été conduits par cette sorcière, prouvait qu'ils étaient déterminés.

Qu'il en soit ainsi, lui aussi pouvait l'être. Ryuku se tourna vers sa sœur qui semblait sombrer dans un léger sommeil, il l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'approcher d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait quoi faire.

« - **Kamiko, ma chère Kamiko… Que dirais-tu d'un buffet ouvert ?** lui murmura t-il à l'oreille

- **Un buffet ? Tu m'intéresses…** lui répondit-elle en souriant, tout à coup très éveillée

- **Je t'ai trop longtemps brimée ma chère sœur… Va… régale-toi** ! » rit-il.

Kamiko ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle claqua la langue de satisfaction, un sourire malsain sur le visage. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son frère, se rapprochant lentement de lui. Elle fit courir sa main le long de sa joue, écartant quelques mèches tandis que son autre main s'enroula autour du cou de Ryuku. Délicatement, Kamiko posa ses lèvres sur celles de son frère, goûtant un baiser. Aussitôt, l'un et l'autre se figèrent tandis que l'espace se brouilla. Une vive lumière rayonna autour d'eux, le corps de Kamiko se mit soudainement à trembler. Ryuku la serra plus fort tout en maintenant leurs lèvres unies. En un éclair, l'atmosphère s'alourdit et, bientôt, leur corps se dématérialisa pour réapparaître dans un tout autre univers.

Lentement, Kamiko se détacha de Ryuku qui l'observa attentivement, un éclair d'admiration dans l'œil tout en souriant. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une église. Mais l'air y était léger, presque piquant, tout était brillant, trop peut-être. Les larges voûtes n'étaient qu'à peine visibles, les travées étaient immenses, les murs semblaient faits de marbre et le sol était recouvert de pétales de roses. Les silhouettes sombres de Kamiko et de Ryuku dénotaient dans cet espace symbolisant la pureté suprême. Au bout de la nef, l'autel trônait, dans une profusion d'or et de pierres précieuses, rendant l'édifice indécent. Devant celui-ci un homme et une femme se tenaient debout, l'un et l'autre endimanchés. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait-là d'un mariage.

Kamiko jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui l'encouragea du regard.

« - **Un mariage… comme c'est mignon… **soupira t-elle

- **Cérémonie païenne. Amuse-toi ma sœur**, répondit-il en prenant place sur l'un des bancs

- **J'y compte bien !** » lui répondit-elle en souriant tout en s'approchant des jeunes mariés

A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, l'atmosphère se faisait plus lourde, plus sombre. Le blanc immaculé cédait la place au noir ébène, les murs s'effritaient petit à petit. Bientôt , le sol fut percé de plantes gigantesques, faisant voler en éclat les reliquats et artefacts. Kamiko continuait à marcher vers l'homme et la femme qui, malgré la destruction de l'église, ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Elle affichait un sourire malsain et se concentra sur l'homme alors qu'elle se trouvait à un mètre, tout au plus de lui. Elle l'observa une seconde. Pas vilain, il avait une haute stature, ses cheveux sombres et son teint mât faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts. La femme quant à elle, était plutôt petite, les cheveux blonds rassemblés dans un chignon savant, ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie tandis que le sourire qu'elle affichait lui creusait des fossettes au creux de ses joues. Kamiko remarqua le tatouage que portait la jeune femme dans le cou, symbolisant deux ailes d'anges, elle soupira de dédain et décida de passer à l'action. Le sourire affiché par le marié s'effaça soudainement lorsque l'une des plantes de Kamiko transperça sa poitrine avec violence, brisant sa cage thoracique, exposant son cœur encore palpitant aux yeux de la mariée dont la robe était maculée de sang.

Kamiko explosa de rire tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes, un cri d'horreur figé dans sa gorge. Elle se tourna alors vers l'homme empalé sur le végétal, se pencha sur lui pour en absorber son sang et, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle laissa le corps tomber mollement sur le sol. Se désintéressant du sort de la jeune mariée, Kamiko fit demi-tour et rejoignit son frère au fond de l'église qui n'avait pas quitté son sourire satisfait.

« - **C'était bon ?** lui demanda t-il alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés. **Tu ne veux pas terminer avec elle ?** continua t-il en désignant la mariée effondrée auprès du corps de son défunt époux.

**- Son tour viendra un jour. Mais c'était son rêve à elle…**

**- Un rêve devenu cauchemar**, commenta Ryuku rêveur

**- Et dont elle se souviendra… **

**- Les humains... tellement romantiques**

**- C'est les meilleurs**

**- Des mets de choix… Je t'approuve ma chère sœur. Tu es juste parfaite…**

**- Et totalement rassasiée, tu devrais essayer Ryuku**

**- Je préfère la ferveur et les prières, que veux-tu, chacun à son péché mignon…** » sourit-il en approchant son visage de celui de sa sœur comme pour sceller ses paroles dans un second baiser.

Leur corps se dématérialisa à nouveau pour retrouver, rapidement, leur palais de marbre. Alors que Kamiko sombrait dans un profond sommeil, Ryuku se leva et se dirigea vers le monumental escalier, satisfait de son voyage. Bientôt, il laisserait Kamiko faire, sa sœur sera l'outil de sa colère et les êtres qui vivaient ici, quels qu'ils soient, auront à souffrir de leurs actions et leurs péchés.

XXX

Le jour se levait à peine sur Mystic Falls. La Pension Salvatore n'était pourtant pas de ces maisons paisiblement endormie. Damon, Elena et Caroline avaient passés la nuit dans le salon, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver des solutions aux problèmes qui les préoccupaient en puisant dans les archives de la famille italienne. Damon était si désespéré qu'il avait même commencé à feuilleter les journaux de son frère, des fois qu'une piste puisse apparaître soudainement, Stefan répondant toujours au rang des absents. Seule Rebekah dormait tranquillement dans le lit de son ancien amant, peu concernée par les évènements tragiques de Mystic Falls.

Pourtant, celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut en sentant sa main brûler soudainement. Elle cria de douleur et retira vivement son membre endolori qu'elle massa observant la peau brûlée cicatriser. L'Originelle vit alors débarquer Damon dans sa chambre, celui-ci ayant été alertée par le cri de la jeune fille. Il la regarda interloquée, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« - **Je… Ma main, elle… brûlait…** commença t-elle en observant attentivement sa peau

- **Ah… toi aussi alors…** répondit Damon en comprenant soudainement se dont il s'agissait. **C'est le soleil Barbie. Ta bague ne fonctionne pas non plus…**

**- Comment ça « ça ne fonctionne pas »** ?! s'étrangla t-elle

- **On est tous logés à la même enseigne …**

**- Mais… Mais ce n'est pas possible ça…**

**- Tu comprends maintenant notre problème**… Il fut soudainement interrompu par le fracas de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant à la volée. **Quoi encore ?** » grogna t-il en s'éclipsant rapidement laissant Rebekah interdite

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il y trouva Laura assortie de Jérémy et de Matt. Ces derniers avaient pris place sur le canapé tandis que la sorcière inspectait la pièce du regard, les sourcils froncés.

« - **Je sens une présence ici… Une puissance…** commença t-elle

**- Une présence ? Allons bon, un fantôme ? Encore ? Y'en a marre là ! Ce n'est pas un hôtel pour être surnaturel ici** ! s'écria Damon en levant les yeux au ciel

- **Je crois qu'elle parle plutôt de moi…** lança Rebekah, vêtue d'une petite robe noire, en descendant les escaliers. **Sorcière**, la salua t-elle avec dédain

**- Que fais-tu ici ? **

**- Je suis venue sur la demande de mon frère… Vous vous connaissez je crois… **» demanda t-elle innocemment en s'approchant de Laura

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, fronçant toujours les sourcils, les yeux plissés. Elle se méfiait de la sœur Originelle. La savoir ici ne la rassurait pas. Elle était les yeux de son Hybride de frère et n'aimait se sentir observée par lui. Il fallait qu'elle reste attentive aux gestes de l'Originelle et fit, mentalement, la liste des sorts de défense qu'elle connaissait et pouvait pratiquer dans la seconde. Elle l'observa se rapprocher des humains et se prépara à les défendre d'une attaque de Rebekah. Pourtant, elle eut la surprise de constater que non seulement l'Originelle ne s'en prenait pas aux humains, mais elle sourit même franchement et sincèrement au jeune Matt, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Rebekah plongeait ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, l'observant un instant avant de baisser le regard timidement tandis que Matt répondait à son sourire. L'Originelle se retourna et prit alors place sur le canapé aux côtés de Caroline, Elena s'étant brutalement levée pour aller se placer près de Damon.

« - **Quand comptes-tu être efficace, sorcière ? A moins que tu préfères que je n'en réfère à mon frère… Je pense qu'il n'appréciera que moyennement que sa sœur unique soit brûlée par un rayon de soleil…** menaça Rebekah qui avait retrouvé de sa superbe.

- Je **vais essayer quelque chose. Un sort. Mais je dois vous dire qu'en aucun cas cela sera permanent. Le réensorcellement de vos bagues sera provisoire, aussi, je vous conseille, Vampire, de ne pas rester trop loin de l'ombre…** » répondit Laura dont le regard lançait des éclairs en direction de la sœur Originelle.

La sorcière ordonna aux vampires présents de lui procurer leurs bijoux. Tandis que Damon et Rebekah rechignaient et pestaient contre le ton employé par Laura, Caroline et Elena obtempéraient avec docilité lui accordant, même, un sourire d'encouragement. La femme aux cheveux d'un blanc de nacre disposa les bagues dans un récipient de verre qu'elle avait trouvé sur la console non loin d'elle et le plaça au centre de la table du salon autour duquel elle disposa trois bougies noires qu'elle était allée chercher dans sa chambre. Laura se concentra quelques secondes, entamant une litanie silencieuse avant de verser quelques gouttes de cire fondue sur les bijoux, provoquant une grimace de la part de Rebekah. Pourtant, les bagues semblaient avoir absorbé l'épais liquide et paraissaient comme neuves. Laura ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et tandis le récipient aux vampires leur demandant de reprendre ce qui leur appartenait. Tous obéirent mais n'osèrent pas immédiatement tester l'effet du sort de Laura. Damon se décida pourtant en se dirigeant prudemment vers la fenêtre, écarta l'épais rideau et constatant que sa main ne brûlait pas, un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

XXX

Caroline et Elena avaient décidé de « fêter » leur retrouvaille avec l'astre solaire en se rendant au Grill. Elles n'avaient été privées du soleil que quelques jours, mais déjà, elles en appréciaient les rayons salvateurs. L'adage était donc vrai, il suffit que quelque chose nous manque pour qu'on se rende compte à quel point cela était essentiel. Elles avaient choisi résolument une table en terrasse et discutaient simplement de la vie et de ses plaisirs. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas passé une « après-midi entre filles » et comptaient bien se rattraper. Elles avaient pris la commune décision d'ignorer, durant quelques heures, leurs problèmes, se concentrant sur leur vie de jeunes filles. L'une et l'autre avaient commandé des coupes de glace et les dévoraient en plaisantant.

Elena se redressa subitement et porta son attention sur le square faisant face au Grill. Une silhouette l'avait interpellée et, lorsqu'elle l'identifia, elle lui fit signe d'approcher provoquant l'interrogation de Caroline. Celle-ci comprit de qui il s'agissait lorsque la silhouette se précisa, fendant la foule pour se diriger vers la table qu'elles occupaient.

« - **Kamiko, c'est bien cela ?** Commença Elena en invitant la jeune fille à s'asseoir auprès d'elles. L'interpellée, vêtue d'une ample robe couleur grenat, ses long cheveux rassemblés en un chignon maintenu par une pique, acquiesça en prenant place, un étrange sourire flottant sur le visage. **Je te présente Caroline, Care voici Kamiko que j'ai rencontré à l'université.**

**- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Caroline**, susurra la jeune fille en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille

**- De même**, répondit-elle poliment non sans rester sur la défensive

- **Alors, que fais-tu à Mystic Falls, je ne t'y avais jamais vu ?** lui demanda Elena

**- Des affaires de famille. Mais elles sont en passe d'être résolues…**

**- Ah ? Tu as de la famille ici ? Peut-être les connaissons-nous…**

**- J'en doute, nous venons d'arriver… Et… vous, que faites-vous ici ?**

**- Nous habitons à Mystic Falls, vieilles familles fondatrices…**

**- Certes, et vous êtes toutes seules ? Pas de famille ? De petit-ami ?**

**- Si, bien sûr, mais… pourquoi ?** demanda Caroline intriguée par Kamiko

**- Oh, comme ça, curiosité. Je ne suis pas… tout à fait, d'ici on va dire… Et je suis curieuse quant aux mœurs des Américains**

**- Tu viens d'où sans indiscrétion ?**

**- Du Japon**

**- Quelle chance tu as… j'aimerais tant pouvoir y aller un jour… **rêva Caroline à voix haute non sans penser à la proposition faite par Klaus.

**- Oui, ça doit être un pays magnifique**, approuva Elena.

- **Les gens y sont… délicieux** » termina Kamiko en souriant à Caroline.

Mal à l'aise, cette dernière prétexta une urgence pour s'échapper tout en entraînant Elena qui restait interdite face à l'attitude de son amie mais n'émit pas d'objections, la suivant jusqu'à la voiture de Caroline qui démarra une fois les deux jeunes filles à l'intérieur.

« - **Quelque chose ne va pas Care ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai comme un pressentiment étrange. Quelque chose me dérange dans cette fille. Tu as vu la façon qu'elle avait de nous regarder et de sourire. J'en ai froid dans le dos.**

**- J'ai eu un peu la même impression, je te l'avoue, mais je pense que c'est surtout dû à tous les soucis qu'on rencontre actuellement. Les loups, les bagues, les gens qui deviennent fou… c'est un climat malsain**

- **Tu as peut-être raison… c'est assez propice à la paranoïa…** » conclua t-elle en arrivant en vue de l pension.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers la demeure Salvatore. Lorsqu'Elena poussa la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, des voix leur parvinrent. Elles les identifièrent comme appartenant à Laura et à Rebekkah. L'une et l'autre discutaient dans le salon, l'Originelle se tenant devant les baies vitrées, récemment débarrassées de leurs rideaux, tandis que son interlocutrice était assise dans un fauteuil, un grimoire sur les genoux. Lorsqu'elles entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, leur regard se porta sur les arrivantes. Caroline s'avança vers elles tandis qu'Elena partit à la recherche de Damon.

« - **Déjà de retour ?** commenta Rebekkah

- **De toute évidence… disons que je n'avais plus envie de rester en ville…**

**- C'est domm…** Rebekkah fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Elle se saisit de l'appareil, jeta un œil au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran avant de décrocher**. Nik ! Quelle surprise !** commença t-elle en lançant un regard à Caroline. **Attends… Oui oui… Je le lui ai donné… Les bagues refonctionnent, mais pas pour longtemps, ta sorcière n'est pas très douée…** ajouta t-elle. **Attends une seconde… ». **Rebekkah s'éloigna et prit la direction de la chambre de Stefan.

Caroline, en entendant le nom de l'interlocuteur de Rebekkah, essaya d'écouter la conversation de l'Originelle. Elle ne captait que quelques mots, entendit le nom d'un certain Marcel mais ne saisit pas la teneur de la discussion. Elle fut d'ailleurs rapidement interrompue dans ses tentatives par l'arrivée d'Elena et Damon. L'un et l'autre étaient en pleine conversation concernant le sort de Stefan dont l'absence semblait fortement préoccuper la jeune fille au grand dam de Damon qui râlait devant l'insistance de sa petite amie pour qu'il prenne des nouvelles de son frère. Elena fut pourtant interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de Damon.

« **- Tiens, Liz !** S'écria le vampire en décrochant. **Que puis-je pour vous ? … Ah…. Vraiment… Je vous remercie**, conclue t-il avant de raccrocher.

**- Que se passe t-il ?** demanda Caroline, attentive depuis qu'elle avait entendu le nom de sa mère

**- Il semble qu'une autre personne se soit mystérieusement enflammée, ils n'ont pas pu l'identifier, ils savent juste qu'il s'agit d'une femme, seul son tatouage était encore visible, des ailes ou quelque chose comme ça. Liz voulait savoir si vous la connaissiez ?**

**- Non, cela ne me dis rien…**

**- A moi non plus…**

**- Je commence à en avoir marre de subir sans pouvoir agir**, soupira Damon en s'écroulant sur le canapé

**- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, souffla Caroline. Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher…**

**- Tâche de te reposer Care, à demain…**

**- A demain Elena… Damon…** » salua plus froidement Caroline avant de se diriger vers l'escalier

La jeune fille referma la porte, se sentant plus en sécurité dans sa chambre. Elle choisit d'aller se délasser un moment sous la douche, profitant de ce rare moment de calme pour se délasser et ne penser qu'à se cocooner. Une fois n'était pas coutume. Lavée, soigneusement démaquillée, elle se vêtit d'une nuisette et se glissa dans son confortable lit. Le sommeil ne se fit pas attendre et Caroline plongea dans une profonde torpeur. Elle se mit alors à rêver de voyages, elle se retrouvait dans des contrées qui lui étaient inconnues, qu'elle n'avait vu que dans des magazines ou à la télévision. Heureuse, apaisée, elle découvrait des villes à l'architecture magnifique. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ressentait une pointe d'angoisse. Un sentiment qui allait en se magnifiant. Sentant une réelle boule dans son ventre, elle regardait en tout sens. Son regard se posa alors sur une silhouette dans le fond. Elle l'identifia rapidement pour l'avoir rencontrée il y a peu de temps. Kamiko, un sourire malsain sur le visage la regardait fixement.

* * *

**[Note de l'auteur]Alors? Alors? J'espère que le passage avec Kamiko et Ryuku ne vous a pas trop dérangé... Mais... Il faut se le dire, ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur... J'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous souhaite de passer une très bonne semaine! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Note de l'auteur] Bonjour à tous et à toutes! **

**Me voila de retour! J'avoue, j'avoue, je suis un peu en retard (deux jours... :s), mais ici, nous avons, enfin, de belles journées (on sort de l'hiver, youhou!), du coup, j'ai profité de la plage ^_^; Surtout après une semaine de travail comme celle que j'ai passé =_= Bref, je vais cessé de me plaindre! ^_^**

**Donc, le chapitre 11... Bien, je pense qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous va être... content(e)s ^^ Enfin, je pense, je veux pas m'avancer non plus... J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ^_^ INNONDEZ MOI DE REVIEWS! J'adore ça ^_^(yep, le côté maso qui va avec mon sadisme légendaire ^^;;)**

**Je voulais remercier et répondre toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews:**

**Mel023 : **Merci beaucoup ! Pour tes compliments, ta fidélité, pour tout ! MERCI ! ^o^

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai adoré ta review ! ^_^ Je pense… que tu seras contente pour ce chapitre… Enfin, je crois, tu me diras ~_^ J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis ^_^

**Lili62640 : **Bienvenue à toi ! Et un grand merci ! ^_^ J'espère avoir le plaisir de te lire à nouveau !

**Un grand merci à toute la majorité silencieuse aussi (je vous vois quand même!:p) et j'espère faire aussi connaissance avec vous un jour ^^**

**BONNE LECTURE! ^_^**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Caroline courrait en ne plus en pouvoir. Elle s'engouffrait dans un dédale de ruelles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, changeant de direction le plus souvent possible. Son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas s'arrêter, de courir tant que ses jambes la porteraient. Elle remerciait sa condition de vampire qui l'empêchait d'avoir à souffrir d'une quelconque déficience de son système cardio-respiratoire. Elle serra les dents et tenta d'accélérer encore. Au loin, un fracas retentit. La jeune fille ne se retourna pas, laissant échapper une larme qui, rapidement, s'envola. Des murs étaient brisés, des poubelles renversées, des arbres arrachés. Mais rien ne la détournait de son objectif : fuir. Fuir aussi loin, aussi vite, qu'elle le pouvait. Fuir jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait, mais en aucun cas elle ne devait s'arrêter.

Caroline choisit une ruelle sur sa gauche, comme jusqu'à présent, elle n'y avait croisé personne. Pourtant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait un mauvais choix lorsque se profila un mur en face d'elle. La jeune fille s'arrêta au pied de la façade et se retourna vivement. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle aurait le temps de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers une autre ruelle… Mais la chance n'était pas avec elle. Un loup, de plus d'un mètre cinquante au garrot se trouvait face à elle. Le regard orange vissé au sien, le museau retroussé laissant apparaître une dentition luisante et acérée. L'animal semblait comme doté d'une aura. Une aura rouge sang. Le grondement sourd venant de l'animal donnait la chair de poule à la jeune fille. Sa respiration s'accéléra soudainement. La terreur gagnant du terrain sur sa logique, Caroline ne chercha pas un moyen de fuir. Elle était acculée au pied du mur. Elle était finie. Elle le savait. Alors que l'animal face à elle s'approchait de sa proie, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, se préparant à sentir sa chair déchirée par le loup. Ses pensées dérivèrent. Elle vit sa vie défiler, elle pesa le poids de ses joies, ses peines, ses souvenirs, ses regrets. Patiemment, elle attendait ce qui finit par arriver.

Dans un hurlement, Caroline se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration accélérée, elle hyper-ventilait, provoquant des fourmillements, qui soudainement, envahissaient les veines de chacun de ses membres. Elle constata qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans cette ville fantôme sans nom mais dans la chambre qu'elle occupait à la Pension. A tâtons, elle chercha l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet qu'elle bascula permettant à la pièce obscure d'être envahit d'une chaude lumière rassurante.

Lentement, elle régula sa respiration et passa, nerveusement, une main sur son front moite. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux y étant collées, elle les replaça derrière ses oreilles et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un de plus. Elle ne risquait rien. Elle était dans la Pension, ses amis se trouvaient tout près d'elle. Caroline souffla à nouveau et prêta attention aux bruits dans la maison. Elle entendit le son caractéristique d'une respiration lente et profonde, lui indiquant que Jérémy dormait paisiblement. Puis elle perçut de légers bruits de pas venant de l'étage supérieur lui indiquant que Laura n'était pas endormie avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique du micro-onde ayant terminé de fonctionner. Quelqu'un était donc levé. Caroline jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui indiquait 07H15 du matin. Espérant que la personne matinale était Elena, la jeune fille sortit de son confortable lit pour revêtir un long gilet noir avant de s'aventurer hors de la pièce.

Caroline traversa le salon et constata que Damon et Rebekkah étaient déjà réveillés. L'un et l'autre semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées et ne la remarquèrent qu'à peine. Elle opta pour la direction de la cuisine où elle retrouva sa meilleure amie, occupée à siroter une tasse de sang tiède. Lorsqu'Elena l'aperçu, elle lui adressa un large sourire. Un de ceux dont elle a le secret. Un sourire qui apportait une grande douceur et une chaleur. Caroline lui rendit son sourire en retour. Elle se saisit d'une poche de sang, à son tour, dans le réfrigérateur et vint prendre place aux côtés d'Elena.

« - **Tu es tombée du lit ce matin?** Commença la brune

- **On peut dire ça. Non, mais c'était juste un cauchemar.**

**- Oh ! Je sais ce que c'est…**

**- Et toi ? Que fais-tu debout si tôt ? Damon a prit toutes les couvertures ou … **Caroline fut interrompue par la tape amicale qu'elle reçu sur son bras de la part d'une Elena souriante mais dont le sourire était moins intense que le premier qu'elle lui avait accordé ce matin. **Tout va bien Elena ?**

**- Je suis juste fatiguée. C'est toute cette histoire. J'ai l'impression de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Avec soleil ? Sans soleil ? Quelle sera la prochaine surprise ?... Je n'aime pas subir les actes…**

**- Je te comprends... Et… Qu'est ce qui leur arrive ?** demanda Caroline en désignant Damon et Rebekkah du menton

- **Damon a reçu un appel de Meredith ce matin. Deux nouveaux patients sont décédés cette nuit, pendant leur sommeil. Ils sembleraient que d'autres aient développé une nouvelle pathologie et sont sujets à des crises de somnambulisme. Depuis, ils cherchent une solution ou une idée ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. **

**- Dans leur sommeil ?** demanda Caroline, intriguée

**- Visiblement la plupart des crises surprend les victimes pendant qu'ils dorment. Certains agissent avec colère, avec agressivité, d'autres sont plutôt passifs et déambulent, mais ils finissent tous par partir en fumée. Pourquoi, tu as une idée ?** questionna Elena en voyant son amie plongée dans ses réflexions

**- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais… tu sais quand on fait un cauchemar, ou un rêve, on peut agir différemment en fonctions de chacun. Si c'était ça le point commun. Le sommeil, certes, mais le sommeil est un accès direct à l'âme… **

**- Je n'arrive pas à te suivre Care…** avoua la brune

**- Je ne sais pas si c'est ça, c'est juste une idée… **

**- Toute idée est bonne à prendre ! Viens ! **Elena entraîna son amie dans le salon où elle prit place auprès de Damon qui fixait son verre vide. **Damon ?** souffla t-elle pour le sortir de ses pensées. Celui-ci porta alors son attention sur sa petite amie à qui il adressa un sourire chaleureux. **Care a peut-être une idée…**

**- Ah ? Je t'écoute Barbie… **dit-il en portant son attention sur la blonde qui venait de prendre place dans un fauteuil proche de celui occupé par l'Originelle

**- Nous sommes toute ouïe Caroline**, l'encouragea Rebekkah

**- Ce n'est qu'une idée mais… Elena m'a dit que la plupart des victimes décèdent pendant leur sommeil,** commença t-elle en portant son attention sur son auditoire, **or, c'est un moment de grande vulnérabilité. Non seulement nous sommes incapables de nous défendre, mais en plus, l'accès notre inconscient, notre âme est bien plus aisé car pas défendu par notre partie consciente… **

**- Tu as lu ça dans un bouquin de psycho ? **

**- Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de lire, il suffit de réfléchir, tu devrais essayer quelques fois Damon,** répliqua Rebekkah tout en gardant son attention sur Caroline. **Tu as une idée sensée, maintenant, il faudrait la démontrer…**

**- Alors là, je ne peux pas vraiment aider. Je ne suis même pas certaine que ça puisse être ça…**

**- Comment tu as pensé à ça ?**

**- En fait, c'est juste une phrase d'Elena, tout à l'heure. Ça et… le fait que je fasse énormément de cauchemar en ce moment. **

**- Quel est le rapport ?** questionna Damon en fronçant les sourcils

- **Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai que rarement été sujette aux cauchemars. Pas depuis que mon père est partit. Et maintenant… Enfin, peu importe !**

**- Mais non, va jusqu'au bout de tes pensées !** l'encouragea Elena

**- Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression que mes cauchemars sont de plus en plus violents et j'ai l'impression parfois qu'ils sont réels…**

**- On a tous cette impression…**

**- Non, mais là… c'est différent. Hier soir, j'ai vu…** Caroline s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, cherchant du regard un signe quelconque d'encouragement de la part de sa meilleure amie**, Kamiko**, lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.

- **Ka… qui ?** demanda Damon visiblement perdu.

- **Kamiko ! Nous l'avons rencontrée à la fac, elle y est étudiante. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec tes rêves Care…** Expliqua rapidement Elena qui nota, toutefois, le regard intéressé de Rebekkah qui pesa sur elle.

- **Elle était juste dans mon cauchemar hier, je m'en souviens très bien. Elle avait cette expression… malsaine.**

**- Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence Care, tu as rêvé d'elle tout simplement car nous l'avons croisée hier… **

**- Possible.. mais, elle avait une telle… présence…**

**- Oublie ça Care, tu t'encombres l'esprit pour rien**

- **Si seulement je pouvais**… souffla Caroline en rejetant sa tête en arrière

- **Sincèrement,** intervint l'Originelle restée silencieuse jusque là**, je pense qu'il faudrait aller voir ce docteur là…**

**- Fell**, souffla Caroline

- **Voila, docteur Fell… Elle sait peut-être des choses sur les pathologies du sommeil…**

**- Blondie en chef a raison, je vote pour !** » intervint Damon en levant son verre vide.

Forte de cette intention, Rebekkah se leva, remit en place rapidement sa tunique de soie prune et son jean slim noir avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée, Damon sur ses talons. A peine eut-elle entr'ouvert le lourd battant de bois que son attention fut captivée par une odeur inconnue. L'alerte s'alluma dans son cerveau. Odeur inconnue, certes, mais odeur assimilée à un danger. Damon avait perçu, lui aussi, ce qui dérangeait l'Originelle. En moins d'une seconde, il fut aux côtés de la jeune femme et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Sur le parvis, une quinzaine de loups les attendaient. Tous émettaient un grondement sourd les mettant en garde contre toute tentative d'évasion. L'un d'eux fit un pas en avant. Plus gros, il vissait son regard à celui de Damon. Ce dernier referma rapidement la porte et la verrouilla. Il se retourna pour voir Elena et Caroline, debout, elles aussi sur le qui-vive. Rebekkah vint près d'elles tandis que Damon monta à l'étage d'où il pouvait bénéficier d'un meilleur point de vue pour observer l'attitude des loups à l'extérieur. Ces derniers allaient et venaient devant la porte. Seul le plus gros, celui qui semblait être le mâle alpha, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait capté le regard de Damon et semblait tenter de le déchiffrer. Elena le dépassa en courant et continua sa course jusqu'à la chambre occupée par Jérémy. Elle le réveilla en sursaut, ne prenant pas de gants, et lui expliqua en quelques phrases la situation, puis elle ressortit pour monter d'un étage encore et alla trouver Laura qu'elle entraîna jusqu'au salon, Jérémy, réveillé tant bien que mal, sur leurs talons.

L'attention de Damon fut alors attirée par un mouvement furtif venant de l'extérieur. L'alpha avait disparu. Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son qu'un grand fracas se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Le vampire s'y précipita et constata que les loups s'étaient introduits dans la Pension en brisant l'une des larges fenêtres. Rebekkah tenait l'un d'eux par la peau du coup tandis que, de son autre main, elle arrachait le cœur de celui se trouvant le plus près d'elle. Caroline se trouvait en difficulté, tenant, à bout de bras, un loup dont la mâchoire claquait à quelques centimètres de son visage, mais elle fut secourue par Jérémy qui poussa lourdement l'animal hors de la pièce. Laura psalmodiait, tentant de repousser les attaques des loups les plus proches tandis qu'Elena essayait de la protégeait en distribuant des coups. Damon ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et vint prêter main forte à Rebekkah qui se trouvait prise d'assaut par plusieurs canidés. Sans hésiter, il plongea sa main dans la poitrine du loup le plus proche pour en arracher son muscle cardiaque qu'il jeta négligemment.

Tous repoussaient, comme ils le pouvaient, les canidés, usant de tous les moyens dont ils disposaient, évitant les mâchoires empoissonnées des animaux. Soudainement, ils battirent en retraite. Certain d'avoir remporté la victoire, Damon fit l'inventaire de ses troupes. Rebekkah étaient parvenues à ôter la vie à six d'entre eux, ses vêtements étaient fichus mais elle pouvait se vanter d'être indemne. Jérémy, non loin d'elle, avait le front ouvert et portait une large entaille au bras mais il semblait en forme. Laura, quant à elle, était protégée par l'une de ses barrières magiques et avait réussi à repousser plus d'un loup. Satisfait, jusqu'alors, il chercha du regard les deux vampires manquantes. Un sentiment d'effroi le parcouru lorsqu'il aperçut les cheveux bruns d'Elena derrière le canapé. Il s'y précipita et constata que les deux jeunes filles étaient sur le sol, inconscientes.

Il étouffa un juron avant de prendre la brune dans ses bras pour constater les dégâts. Son tee-shirt était en lambeaux, et une large plaie au bras saignait abondamment. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle ne guérissait pas et prenait des teintes violacées. Jérémy l'avait rapidement rejoint et se penchait sur Caroline. Lorsqu'il la saisit par l'épaule, celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut et hurla. Son bras était recouvert de sang et prenait un angle qui était tout sauf naturel. La jeune blonde suivit le regard de Jérémy et constata elle-même les dégâts.

« - **Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !** s'écria t-elle, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- **Ça va aller Care, tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer**, tenta de la rassurer le jeune homme en se saisissant du bras de son amie pour l'examiner de plus près.** Tu as le bras déboîté Care, il faut le remettre en place. Tu es prête ?** demanda t-il en serrant fortement le membre sans vie de la jeune fille.

- **Vas-y, vas-y**, cria t-elle en fermant les yeux tout en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à sa propre jambe. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit sec et caractéristique elle hurla à nouveau et laissa échapper une larme. **Merci** souffla t-elle alors que la douleur se diffusait lentement dans son corps. **Elena ?...**

- **Elena… Elle… ça va aller Care… N'est-ce pas Damon ?** demanda t-il en se retournant vers le vampire qui tenait toujours sa bien-aimée dans ses bras. **Damon ? Réponds enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Damon !** S'écria t-il en pressant le vampire de répondre

- **Elle … a été mordue … **

**- Tu… Non ! NON ! Elena ! Réveille-toi !** Hurla le jeune Gilbert

- **Elle est inconsciente. Je vais la ramener dans notre chambre… murmura Damon**

**- D'accord… Care ?** s'interrogea Jérémy alors que la blonde ne parlait plus depuis quelques minutes. **Care ?! Toi… Non ! NON ! Pas toi aussi !** S'écria t-il en constata que le bras blessé de la jeune femme ne guérissait pas. **REBEKKAH !** Appela t-il alors que l'Originelle accourait déjà**. Aide-moi, on va l'amener dans sa chambre**… Joignant le geste à la parole, Rebekkah prit doucement Caroline dans ses bras avant d'entamer l'ascension vers la pièce occupée par la jeune femme, guidée par Jérémy. Avec précaution, elle déposa le précieux fardeau sur son lit et s'assit à son chevet. Même si elle n'avait jamais réellement tissé de liens avec Caroline, Rebekkah n'avait pas d'animosités particulières envers elle. Elle était même plutôt curieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu attirer son frère aîné chez ce bébé vampire.

- **Caroline ?** l'appela t-elle doucement alors que les yeux de la blonde se rouvraient avec difficultés. Tu es dans ta chambre. Tu as été…

- **Comment va Elena ?** l'interrompit Caroline

- **Damon est à son chevet, Jérémy est allée la voir mais … elle a été mordue**, lâcha t-elle sans grandes émotions

- **Qu… non ! Rebekkah… je…** Caroline marqua une pause et semblait réfléchir. **La fiole… Donne-lui le sang de Klaus**, souffla t-elle

- **Hors de question ! Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas te le donner. Si mon frère t'a fourni cette fiole, ce n'est pas pour le double, c'est uniquement pour toi**, déclara t-elle d'une traite en se levant à la recherche du précieux flacon.

- **Non Rebekkah ! Donne-le à Elena… S'il te plaît… Je ne le boirai pas. Soit tu le donnes à Elena, soit on meurt toutes les deux… **lâcha t-elle déterminée

- **Le double n'a pas la priorité sur toi !**

**- Bien sûr que si… Elena a un destin que je n'ai pas. Laisse-la vivre. Je veux qu'elle vive ! S'il te plaît !** déclara Caroline à bout de forces

- **Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu…**

**- Considères que c'est la dernière volonté d'une mourante… Tu dois la respecter. Rebekkah, je ne pourrais pas vivre, me regarder dans un miroir si je vis au détriment d'Elena. **

**- Mon frère avait raison quand il parlait de ce stupide sentiment de vouloir toujours se sacrifier pour les autres…** murmura Rebekkah en tremblant de rage et de désespoir à la fois. Elle se surprit même à laisser échapper une larme qui vint rouler sur sa joue pour terminer sa course dans les cheveux blonds de l'Originelle. **Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser. Pas maintenant, tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner. Tu… Je vais aller voir la sorcière, elle connaît peut-être un moyen pour éviter cela…**

- **Tu sais très bien qu'il n'en existe pas d'autres. S'il te plaît Rebekkah, respecte ma volonté…** » murmura Caroline avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience à nouveau.

XXX

Son cerveau semblait flotter dans un épais coton opaque. Ses yeux étaient lourds et elle sentait, déjà, la migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Elle prit conscience, petit à petit, de la douceur des draps autour d'elle, du moelleux de son oreiller et de la chaleur que lui procurait l'épaisse couette sous laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle voulu bouger mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient pas. Tout son corps semblait se révolter suite au mauvais traitement qu'elle lui avait infligé ces derniers temps. Entre ses paupières closes, elle put entr'apercevoir une lumière douce et dorée. Elle grimaça et tenta d'ouvrir lentement ses paupières tout en essayant de se remémorer la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans un tel état.

Elle se souvint de la Pension, d'Elena avait qui elle discutait dans la cuisine, puis du salon, puis… les loups. Les loups qui les avaient attaqués dans la maison. Elle frissonna d'angoisse et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint qu'avec quelques difficultés. C'est alors qu'elle capta une présence dans sa chambre.

« - **Chut, Love, tu ne devrais pas bouger pour le moment…** » entendit-elle doucement.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle associa la phrase, l'intonation à son auteur. Elle chercha du regard la source et, enfin, elle le vit. Adossé au mur près de la fenêtre. Simplement vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un pull gris à manches longues. Son regard azur plongé dans le sien.

« - **Klaus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Rebekkah m'a appelé. Elle m'a raconté l'attaque…** répondit-il doucement tout en se rapprochant du lit où reposait la jeune femme. **Caroline, si je t'ai donné mon sang, ce n'est pas pour que tu le donnes à tes amis… **lâcha t-il sèchement**. Tu es la seule qui était sensée le prendre. Pas elle, pas eux, personne, sauf toi !** cria t-il, laissant échapper toute la colère et l'inquiétude qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis qu'il avait reçu cet appel.

**- Mais je ne pouvais pas…**

**-Si Caroline ! Si ! Tu le pouvais, et tu le devais ! Il n'y a pas de raison que cette garce de Gilbert vive et toi non ! **

**- Elle a un destin que je n'ai pas**, souffla Caroline en détournant le regard

- **Je vais te dire une chose : elle est totalement inutile ! Son sang pouvait être intéressant, il ne l'est même plus maintenant ! Je voudrais que tu cesse une bonne fois pour toute de tout faire pour sauver des personnes qui ne le méritent pas !** Continua l'hybride, son visage se trouvant à quelques centimètres de celui de Caroline, elle pouvait voir les lueurs dorées que prenaient ses pupilles.

**- Je fais ce que je veux et peu importe si cela ne te plaît pas !**

- **Caroline !** Rugit-il en essayant toutefois de contrôler la bête qui se réveillait en lui

- **Nikklaus !** Intervint soudainement Rebekkah, ce à quoi un grondement sourd lui fit écho. **Tu te calmes tout de suite ! **

**- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner petite sœur ! Je t'avais envoyée ici pour la protéger ! Et deux jours après ton arrivée, il a fallut que j'intervienne pour réparer les dégâts, ne peux-tu donc rien faire de bien ?! **s'écria t-il en détournant son attention de Caroline pour faire face à sa jeune sœur.

- **J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu ! J'étais attaquée tout comme eux ! Maintenant tu vas aller faire un tour et te calmer !**

- **Pas question !** Cria t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de Rebekkah, **je…** Il fut toutefois interrompu dans son escalade de colère par la main de Caroline qui était venue se poser sur son bras. Il se retourna et lui fit face soudainement. Ce n'était plus la jeune fille pâle et fragile qu'il avait trouvé quelques heures auparavant en arrivant dans cette pièce, c'était une Caroline douce et déterminée, une Caroline qui ne le craignait pas, qui n'avait pas peur de la bête au fond de lui. Une Caroline, certes parfois naïve, mais qui transpirait une confiance et une assurance. Cette Caroline qui l'avait séduit. Lentement, il reprit le contrôle de ses gestes et de ses pensées, il se calma peu à peu et détendit ses muscles un à un tout en ne brisant pas le contact visuel avec la jolie blonde.

Caroline le remercia d'un signe de tête et lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Klaus. La rage et la fureur transpirait par chaque pore de sa peau. Sans écouter son instinct qui lui dictait de courir dans l'autre sens, loin de l'Hybride et de sa colère, elle avait délibérément choisi de briser l'ascension colérique de l'Originel et d'entrer en contact avec lui. Lorsqu'elle avait senti son regard sur elle, elle s'était efforcée de lui démontrer toute la confiance et l'assurance dont elle était capable, lui révélant qu'une telle débauche de fureur était inutile. Elle brava l'électricité qui se diffusait du simple contact qu'elle avait établit avec l'Hybride et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un simple regard qui en disait long. Un regard qui les isolait, pour quelques minutes, du reste du monde. Caroline sentit les muscles de l'Hybride se détendre petit à petit.

Rebekkah intervint à nouveau en brisant la bulle dans laquelle les deux jeunes gens s'étaient réfugiés pour rappeler à Klaus que Damon l'attendait dans le salon. Il soupira et détacha ses yeux, à regret, de la jeune femme pour aller retrouver l'aîné des Salvatore. Ce dernier se tenait derrière le bar et s'était servi un verre de whiskey. L'Originel tenta de dissiper les derniers vestiges de sa précédente colère et imita le vampire avant de prendre place face à lui dans un des confortables fauteuils en cuir.

« - **Merci… d'être venu. Et ne me le fait pas répéter**, s'empressa d'ajouter Damon tandis que son interlocuteur esquissait un sourire amusé.

**- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi**, répondit l'Hybride en sirotant le contenu de son verre

**- Peu importe. Et pour ta sorcière… Elle n'est pas très efficace…**

**- J'avais cru comprendre…** grimaça l'Originel en levant les yeux comme pour tenter d'apercevoir Laura à travers le plafond. **Tu me fais un résumé de la situation ? C'est quoi cette histoire de loups ?**

**- On n'en sait pas plus que toi. C'est la dernière mode à Mystic Falls : les loups-garous peuvent, visiblement, se transformer.** **Même lorsque la lune n'est pas pleine. **

**- Ce n'est pas possible…**

**- Ta sorcière a détecté la source d'un pouvoir dans la forêt mais on n'a pas pu aller plus loin… problème de canidés…**

**- Il faut savoir ce qui se passe avec eux… C'est la priorité**, souffla Klaus le regard perdu dans les vagues ambrées du contenu de son verre. **Ce qui c'est passé ici ne doit plus jamais se repasser…**

**- Je suis d'accord… Et que comptes-tu faire ?**

**- Ce que je sais faire de mieux **» termina t-il en finissant son verre qu'il reposa sur la table basse avant de sortir du manoir d'un pas décidé

XXX

La porte de la Pension s'ouvrit à la volée. Klaus lança, au travers du hall, un homme, d'une quarantaine d'année, pas mal amoché. L'un de ses yeux était largement tuméfié et ne s'ouvrait pas. Son nez avait été visiblement cassé, tout comme l'un de ses bras. Il respirait avec difficulté, témoignant d'une ou plusieurs côtes brisées.

L'entrée fracassante de l'Hybride avait mit la maison en émois. Jérémy et les vampires s'étaient précipités, interrogeant l'Originel du regard, qui souriait, satisfait de sa trouvaille.

« - **Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?** demanda Damon en s'approchant de l'homme presque inconscient qui gisait sur le sol, une mine dégoutée sur le visage.

- **Ça, mon pote, c'est notre solution. Enfin, ce qui va faire office de solution**, répondit-il en retournant l'homme d'un violent coup de pied dans l'épaule.

- **Et où as-tu trouvé ta « solution » ?** demanda Damon en mimant les guillemets

- **Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt. L'idiot ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire… Il a même essayé de m'attaquer sous sa forme de loups**… rit sarcastiquement Klaus

- **Effectivement... Idiot de sa part… C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé**, ajouta Damon pour lui-même

- **Je t'emprunte ta cellule, veux-tu ?...** demanda t-il à l'égard de l'aîné des Salvatore

**- Fais comme chez toi, mais dégage ça de là, il va pourrir mon tapis**, maugréa t-il alors que l'Hybride saisissait déjà l'homme par le poignet et le traînait négligemment derrière lui en direction du sous-sol. **Rah ! Il était pourtant chouette ce tapis…** (1) râla Damon en inspectant la tâche de sang qui trônait au beau milieu de la précieuse carpette.

**- Non mais Klaus ! **cria Caroline alors qu'elle allait emboîter le pas à l'Hybride, mais elle fut retenue par Damon qui l'avait attrapée au passage par le bras.

**- Barbie, je ne suis pas souvent de son côté, mais là, je crois qu'il a raison. Si on veut avoir des réponses sur ce qu'il se passe ici, il faut passer par certaines méthodes…**

**- Mais les méthodes de Klaus…**

**- Sont expéditives ! Mais en même temps, on pédale dans la semoule avec nos recherches qui ne mènent nulle part… Alors… la méthode musclée peut s'avérer utile…** » termina Damon en lâchant le bras de Caroline alors qu'il apercevait Elena non loin de là.

Caroline savait que Damon avait raison, mais… Un cri déchirant brisa le cours de ses pensées. Klaus avait, sans doute, revêtu son rôle de boucher-charcutier. Un rôle qui lui allait à merveille, mais qui avait le don de révulser la jolie blonde. A chaque hurlement, les entrailles de Caroline se nouaient un peu plus. Elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, refusant d'entendre un cri de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette facette de l'Hybride. Mais ne pouvait définitivement pas le changer. Klaus avait pour lui de mêler l'ange et le démon, d'être aussi prévenant qu'il pouvait être monstrueux. Pour l'heure la jeune fille ne pouvait tout simplement pas soutenir les cris et hurlements qui émanaient des entrailles de la Pension.

Elle sursauta lorsque de légers coups retentirent à la porte.

« - **Oui ?** demanda t-elle

- **Puis-je entrer ?** questionna la voix de Rebekkah depuis le couloir

- **Je.. Je t'en prie**, invita la jeune fille en marquant, tout de même, un temps d'hésitation se questionnant sur la présence de l'Originelle

**- Désolée de te déranger**, dit doucement la jeune fille après être entrée et avoir refermé avec précaution la porte.** Comment te sens-tu ?**

**- Oh… Mieux, merci. Le sang de ton frère a ces vertus…. **

**- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais plutôt du retour de mon frère à Mystic Falls…**

**-Oh… ça…** répondit plus évasivement Caroline. **Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, il …** La jeune fille s'interrompit alors qu'un nouveau cri retentissait dans la maison. **Arg !** Grimaça la plus jeune des deux en détournant le regard

**- Je sais… Mais il ne faut pas que tu fasses attention à ça. Je veux dire… cet homme est peut-être celui qui t'a mordu tout à l'heure. Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est un de ses amis. Caroline, Klaus fait ça, avant tout pour vous aider…**

**- Je sais bien mais… C'est vraiment dur à supporter.**

**- Je sais, est-ce que tu me crois si je te dis qu'on s'y fait ?** » sourit Rebekkah en s'asseyant plus près de Caroline

XXX

Quatre heures entières s'étaient écoulées. Quatre heures pendant lesquelles Klaus avait minutieusement arraché ongles et cheveux, ôté rate, appendice et amygdales, brisé les vingt phalanges de l'être qui reposait désormais mollement sur le sol. Il lui avait finalement arraché ce qu'il voulait entendre. Satisfait de ses performances du jour, il s'essuya nonchalamment les mains sur un morceau de tissu qu'il trouva non loin de la cellule tout en gardant l'homme en vue, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il était décidemment doué dans l'art délicat de la torture.

L'Hybride jeta le morceau de toile au sol et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il trouva une partie de la joyeuse assemblée dans le salon. Seule Caroline et Rebekkah manquaient à l'appel. Il fronça les sourcils devant cette absence et mit ses sens en éveil. Il se rassura en entendant les deux jeunes filles discuter dans les étages.

« - **Bien… Notre ami fut bavard**, annonça t-il en souriant, attirant, de fait l'attention de Damon, Elena, Jérémy et Laura

**- On s'en serait douté vu les cris ignobles de ce pauvre homme…** commença Elena en grimaçant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs

**- Ce « pauvre homme », comme tu dis, fais partit de la meute qui vous a attaqué un peu plus tôt. Au fait… De rien Elena, j'espère que mon sang t'as remise sur pied… Il s'avère que leur alpha mâle leur a ordonné l'attaque**, continua Klaus en se dirigeant vers le canapé le plus proche tandis qu'Elena le regardait confuse.** Un mâle que vous connaissait fort bien. Si je vous dis… Tyler, cela vous dis quelque chose ?**

**- Ty… Tyler ? **entendit-il depuis l'escalier.

- **Oui, Love**, répondit-il avec un regard désolé envers Caroline qui s'avançait vers eux accompagnée de Rebekkah. **Mais il n'agit pas seul. Je n'ai pas réussi à tirer d'informations à notre ami à quatre pattes. Non que j'en fusse incapable, je crois simplement qu'il ignorait tout de la personne avec qui ce cher Tyler s'est allié. Mais toujours est-il que cet allié, quel qu'il soit, doit être puissant car c'est par son biais que les loups ont la possibilité de muter sans l'influence de la lune. **» termina l'Hybride en parcourant des yeux l'assemblée avant de poser son regard sur Caroline qui semblait confuse et en proie à un grand débat interne.

XXX

Une voiture circulait sur la petite route sinueuse, avalant les kilomètres, ne ralentissant que rarement. Alors que le véhicule passait le panneau de bienvenue de la ville de Mystic Falls, le conducteur sembla lentement décélérer. Il s'engouffra dans l'agglomération et gara sa voiture dans le centre de la ville. Il coupa le moteur et sortit enfin de ce qui lui servait de véhicule. La portière côté passager s'ouvra aussitôt imitée par la porte côté conducteur.

« - **Te voila de retour à Mystic Falls Silas, es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ?** demanda une jeune femme âgée d'environ trente ans, sur laquelle l'éclairage urbain faisait ressortir la couleur rousse de ses cheveux bouclés

- **Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûr ma chère Maria** » répondit le conducteur ressemblant, en tout point, à Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

(1) Je me suis amusée à faire une petite référence à... Tiens! Faisons un jeu, qui trouvera la bonne réponse? ^_^ C'est faciiiillllleeee ^_^

Un indice: c'est un film ^^

* * *

**[Note de l'auteur] Alors, alors? Heureux(ses)? XD Mais attention, ce n'est pas parce que notre cher Hybrid est de retour que tout va se résoudre en deux coups de cuillère à pot... ^_^ **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ^_^ A la semaine prochaine! ^_^**

**Kisus! **


	12. Chapter 12

**[Note de l'auteur] Bonjour à tous et à toutes!  
**

**Hum... Par où commencer? J'avais préparé un looong discours d'excuses. Mais je vais vous épargner ça: vous pouvez me jeter des tomates virtuelles là maintenant tout de suite é.è Je suis hyper en retard, j'avoue. En ce moment, c'est le rush au bureau é.è Heures supplémentaires et cie! Et j'avoue que le week-end... je vais à la plage! é.è Non parce que ça me manque! J'enviais tous les métropolitains, rien qu'imaginer toutes les heures que j'aurai pu passer au bord de l'eau aussi... T.T Mais ça sera bientôt notre tour, bientôt l'été, courage et haut les coeurs!  
**

**Pardon, pardon, je m'égare ^^;;**

**Un grannnddd merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews! En particulier à ma chère Katylin dont les remarques m'aident beaucoup à avancer ^_^ Et... O_o Personne n'a trouvé la jolie référence lors du précédent chapitre! Non! Personne! Bon, allez, la réponse? C'est l'extraordinaire "The Big Lebowski". Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous encourage vivement à le voir... ^_^**

**Je tenais également à répondre à toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé un petit mot:**

**Mel023 :** En effet, Silas est de retour ^_^ Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer tout de même ! ^^ Il a son rôle à jouer (et pas un petit), enfin, tu verras par la suite ^_^ Encore merci pour ta fidélité et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ^_^

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :** Ah oui, il s'en passe des choses ^_^ Un moment Klaroline ? Ah ah… tu devrais être contente avec ce chapitre ^_^ Quant à Tyler… Je ne sais pas encore de quelle façon je vais esquisser la destinée de ce personnage, mais ne t'en fais pas, Klaus va beaucoup s'amuser ^_^ Un grand merci pour ta fidélité et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^_^

**GilmoreGossip :** Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance ! ^_^ Et encore plus de voir que ma fanfiction te plaît ^_^ J'ai adoré ta review ^^ Constructive et intéressante ^^ N'hésite surtout pas je suis ouvertement une « reviewvore » ^_^ A très bientôt et très bonne lecture !

**Katylin :** Me revieweuse préférée ! ^_^ Je suis une vraie fan ^^ Ah ! Je savais que tu allais apprécier le retour de Klaus. Le Klaus « bad-ass » cela s'entend. C'est vrai quoi ! Il est plus marrant avec ce caractère là. Bon, on aura aussi du fleur bleue de temps en temps, mais on va y aller de façon progressive ^^ Et oui, Tyler doit avoir son rôle, c'est pas le pire de tous, mais il doit agir… Ne serait-ce que pour conforter Caroline dans certains de ses sentiments… ^^ Et oui ! en plus de Klaus, j'ai ajouté Silas… Histoire de rajouter du potentiel bazar ! ^_^ Qui a dit que j'étais sadique ?! :p

Encore merci pour tout ! Et j'ai hâte de te lire à nouveau ! ^_^ Kisus !

**Et je vous souhaite à tous une TRES BONNE LECTURE! ^_^**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Ryuku observait le ciel au travers des larges baies vitrées qui couvraient tout un pan de mur de son manoir enfoui. La lente course de l'astre de jour s'achevait, laissant la voûte céleste Il appréciait tout particulièrement les couchers de soleil. Moment transitoire où la vie disparait peu à peu pour laisser place aux ténèbres. Là où la chaleur douce et réconfortante dominait, bientôt le froid et les ombres imposeraient leur règne nocturne. C'est à ce moment précis, où les deux mondes cohabitaient, que les passages étaient ouverts. Seules les civilisations anciennes l'avaient compris et vénéraient cette transition. Tel le peuple celte. Ryuku soupira. Il avait tant aimé cette civilisation. La grandeur et la décadence dont elle avait fait preuve, mais, surtout, la ferveur qui l'animait. Cette dévotion toute particulière pour laquelle des peuplades entières pouvaient se sacrifier. Oui, définitivement, cette époque lui manquait.

Kamiko, quant à elle, était, comme à son habitude, paisiblement endormie dans les larges coussins qui meublaient une partie du salon, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle errait dans le monde des songes à la rencontre de pauvres âmes sans défense, des âmes qui lui servaient de petit-déjeuner. Ryuku souriait en l'observant. Décidemment, sa sœur jumelle avait une facilité déconcertante pour s'infiltrer dans ce monde torturé et tortueux qu'est celui des rêves. Bien trop tourmenté à son goût.

Pourtant, quelque chose vint la réveiller en sursaut. Un pressentiment, ou plutôt, une sensation. Ryuku et Kamiko tournèrent, d'un même mouvement, leur regard vers la porte d'entrée. Quelque chose arrivait. Quelqu'un plutôt. Ils ne pouvaient le préciser tant la nature de l'Etre était complexe. Ryuku s'approchant lentement de la porte et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra quelques secondes pour évaluer la distance qui les séparaient de la Personne troublant leur quiétude. Plusieurs kilomètres. Il soupira et porta alors son attention sur la Définition de l'Etre. Complexe, certes, mais aussi puissant, voire magique. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se tourna vers sa sœur. Il avait compris.

« - **Il est là**, souffla t-il alors qu'un large sourire illuminait son visage d'ange

- **En es-tu sûr ?** demanda Kamiko en s'approchant rapidement de son frère. Elle ferma, elle-aussi les yeux se concentrant sur celui qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Son sourire vint confirmer les dires de son frère. Enfin, elle le tenait.

**- Il est à nous…** » répliqua Ryuku en fermant à nouveau les yeux tout en joignant ses deux mains.

Il entama une sourde litanie se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière tandis que Kamiko faisait de même, synchronisant ses mouvements à ceux de son frère. L'un et l'autre entrelacèrent ensuite leurs mains sans jamais cesser de murmurer des mots dans une langue oubliée. Une boule d'énergie vint se former autour d'eux tandis que la température extérieure perdit une dizaine de degrés. L'intérieur du palais se couvrait, à nouveau, d'une fine couche de glace tandis que la vie s'immobilisait, exposant sa soudaine fragilité.

D'un même geste, Kamiko et Ryuku ouvrirent leurs yeux. La boule d'énergie fut alors rapidement projetée vers le toit de la demeure pour venir le traverser et terminer sa course dans le ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sourde détonation se fit entendre, provoquant un sourire sur leurs visages. Enfin, Il était de retour.

XXX

A quelques kilomètres de là, Klaus admirait également le ciel coloré. L'astre du jour avait un don qu'il n'avait pas : celui de pourvoir la voûte céleste de couleurs dont il ne disposait pas. Ce don de répandre de la beauté sur un monde qui ne le méritait pas toujours. Pendant ce court instant, il n'était plus Klaus, l'Hybride sanguinaire, mais juste Nikklaus Mikaelson, admirateur des beautés de la Nature. C'était aussi ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il recherchait dans la multitude des Arts qui naissent et se développent en ce monde. L'individualité qui allait de paire. Chacun pouvait y voir ce qu'il voulait. Chacun était maître de son Art et de son interprétation. Il aimait tellement être unique. Il aimait et détestait à la fois. Etre unique signifiait être seul, et la solitude était bel et bien sa malédiction qu'il portait. Bien entendu, cette situation ne devait pas apparaître aux yeux de qui que ce soit. Se serait considéré comme une faiblesse. Et en aucun cas il devait être considéré comme faible.

Il chassa ses pensées d'un soupir et porta son attention sur le petit salon qui se trouvait dans son dos. Rebekkah y était installée, le nez plongé dans l'un de ses magazines de mode tandis que Laura, non loin d'elle, fouillait dans ses grimoires tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à l'Originelle. Un sourire aux lèvres, Klaus s'installa près de sa sœur, la tirant de sa lecture malgré ses protestations.

« - **Petite sœur, tu n'as pas envie de t'investir un peu plus que ça dans ce qui nous préoccupe ?**

**- Mais je m'active… Telle que tu me vois, je surveille la sorcière qu'elle fasse correctement son travail… **

- **Je vois… Cependant, si tu pouvais lever ton joli derrière et aller v…** Klaus fut interrompu dans sa diatribe par le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fracassant sur le mur

- **La prochaine fois, Klaus, tu feras ton ménage toi-même !** Grogna Damon en jetant la pelle qui lui avait servi à enterrer le cadavre de celui qui avait fait l'objet des « attentions » de Klaus. Remarque qui lui valu un sourire narquois de la part de l'intéressé. **Où est Elena ?** questionna t-il alors qu'il rejoignait les deux Originels dans le salon. **Et sérieux, Blondie, tu ne veux pas retourner chez toi ?** **Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici !**

- **Laisse moi te renseigner sur le terme de « Pension » mon cher Damon**… commença Klaus en prenant l'aîné des Salvatore par les épaules sur un ton sarcastique

- **ça va, épargne moi tes discours… Où est Elena ?** répéta t-il avec insistance

- **le Double traîne… par-ci ou par-là… je n'en sais rien… Personne n'a pensé à lui mettre un collier muni d'une puce GPS ? **demanda Rebekkah, tout aussi sarcastique que son frère

- **Blondie a mangé du clown !**

**- Non, pas récemment… Pas que je me souvienne en tout cas… **

**- Très bien, j'ai compris, je vais la retrouver moi-même…** pesta Damon en grimpant dans les étages sous le regard amusé des deux vampires millénaires

- **Où en étais-je ?... ah ! Ton derrière hors de ce canapé !** reprit Klaus en fixant à nouveau son attention sur sa sœur

- **ça va ! C'est bon, je vais aider la sorcière**, répliqua t-elle en râlant et en soupirant avant de se saisir de l'un des ouvrages de Laura qui n'osa pas protester face à cette « aide » non-volontaire. **D'ailleurs… en parlant de bouger un peu… Je pense que tu devrais aller voir Caroline. Toute cette histoire avec Tyler, je pense que ça a dû la remuer un peu… D'autant plus que tes méthodes pour obtenir les informations..**

**- Quoi mes méthodes ?! Au moins, j'en ai !**, s'écria t-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû

- **Je dis ça, je dis rien, fais comme bon te semble** » soupira Rebekkah en plongeant son regard sur l'ouvrage qui se trouvait devant elle.

Klaus savait que sa sœur avait raison. Mais il devait s'avouer que, depuis son arrivée, il avait cherché à éviter la jeune femme blonde. Il ne connaissait pas, réellement, la raison de cet écart. Il ne savait juste pas par où commencer avec elle. D'autant plus qu'elle avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. En effet, depuis le millier d'années qu'il arpentait cette terre, tout avait été toujours simple. Questionner, réfléchir, torturer, agir. Tout ça avait été sa vie, il connaissait ça par cœur. Mais Caroline restait un mystère pour lui. C'était, d'ailleurs, sans doute ce qui l'avait tant attiré chez elle. Il était totalement impossible de connaître ses pensées, ses réactions. Elle soufflait le froid et le chaud en même temps. Cette complexité faisait d'elle toute son authenticité, son importance aux yeux de l'Hybride.

Il soupira et monta lentement les escaliers. Focalisant ses pensées sur la jeune femme. Il toqua doucement à sa porte et attendit une réponse. Elle vint lui ouvrir et l'invita à entrer avant de lui avoir accordé un faible sourire et d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit. En voyant ses yeux rougis, Klaus comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait pleuré. Il tenta de réprimer sa colère naissante et la suivit avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil face à elle.

« - **Comment te sens-tu sweetheart ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis totalement perdue pour tout t'avouer. Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Tyler… et… tu crois que c'est vrai ?** demanda t-elle, les yeux remplis d'espoir

- **Je crains de te décevoir si tu espères que je te dise le contraire. Très sincèrement, je doute que le loup ait menti. Il n'en avait pas les moyens**, ajouta t-il rapidement tout en s'assenant une gifle mentale en repensant à la phrase prononcée par Rebekkah quant aux sentiments de Caroline concernant ses méthodes d'interrogatoire. **Dis-moi, je t'ai laissée il y a quelques mois, tu étais radieuse, tu… enfin, tu allais retrouver l'amour de ta vie. Que s'est-il passé ? **

- **Je crois tout simplement que Tyler n'était pas l'amour de ma vie. Il a… changé. Terriblement changé**, lâcha t-elle en baissant les yeux, des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?** demanda brusquement l'Hybride en serrant les poings tout en essayant de museler la bête qui sommeillait en lui.

**- Il était juste absent…** commença Caroline avant de sursauter brusquement. **Tu as eu mon message ? **

**- Je l'ai eu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre, des affaires urgentes à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mais, ceci dit, maintenant, ton message à l'air de prendre tout son sens…** réfléchit Klaus à haute voix

- **Tu crois vraiment que Tyler va faire quelque chose ? Dans quel pétrin s'est-il encore fourré ?** soupira Caroline presque désespérée et profondément fatiguée

- **Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire. Mais toujours est-il que… Ecoute Caroline**, dit-il soudain en se levant pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille et se mettre à sa hauteur. Il saisit son visage en coupe et plongea son regard dans celui du bébé vampire. **Je ferai ce que je peux pour contrôler mes actes mais je vais tout faire pour éviter que tu sois victime de la folie de Tyler. Mais je ne peux te promettre quoi que ce soit si ce n'est te garantir ta sécurité. Si un choix doit être fait, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à tuer toute personne menaçant une personne qui m'est proche, que ça soit toi ou l'un des membres de ma famille. Je ne le permettrai pas. Tu comprends Sweetheart ?**

**- Mmm…** lâcha faiblement Caroline en hochant doucement la tête

- **On va découvrir ce dont il en retourne, on verra ce que va faire Tyler, mais je ne tolère déjà pas qu'il ait osé te toucher encore moins te mettre délibérément en danger en envoyant l'un de ses loups te mordre**, continua l'Hybride Originel en serrant les dents tout en sentant ses muscles se contracter. **Mais tu peux être sure d'une chose, désormais, tu n'as plus rien à craindre**, souffla Klaus tout en libérant Caroline de son emprise.

- **Merci **» souffla t-elle après quelques secondes.

Une impression de « déjà-vu » le gagna alors. Il lui sourit simplement, ancrant ses yeux aux siens, lui insufflant toute la sincérité de ce « simple » sourire. Encore un moment de faiblesse, mais, pour l'heure, il n'en avait que faire. C'était juste elle et lui. Juste eux deux, seuls au monde. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas l'impression de paraître faible aux yeux de la jeune fille. Il fallait, tout de même, se l'avouer, il ne pouvait pas lui livrer son cœur et son âme sur une simple parole, mais il était prêt, et pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire, à s'ouvrir. Un tout petit peu. A la laisser pénétrer dans son monde. Toujours avec prudence, n'exagérons rien. Mais il se sentait prêt à tenter cette expérience.

En luttant contre l'envie de venir près d'elle, de la sentir dans ses bras, de la savoir toute à lui, Klaus lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de rebrousser chemin en direction de la sortie, la laissant seule dans sa chambre. Son cœur et sa tête papillonnaient, rêvant, pour quelques instants seulement, de la vie qu'il pourrait avoir s'il était auprès de la jeune femme. Pourtant, son sourire se fana rapidement lorsqu'il se trouva nez à nez avec Rebekkah.

« - **Que veux-tu ?** lui lança t-il un brin énervé par le sourire de la jeune femme.

- **Oh moi… Rien… Alors… Comment va Caroline ?** demanda t-elle en souriant de plus belle tout en s'appuyant contre l'un des murs du couloir, son regard azur fixé à celui de son frère.

- **Elle essaye de faire face tant bien que mal, pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que sa santé te préoccupe ?** questionna t-il suspicieux

**- Pas le moins du monde, mais la tienne en revanche… ah ! Mon cher frère ! Que signifie donc ce charmant sourire que tu arborais quelques secondes plus tôt ? **

**- Lâche-moi Rebekkah !** Cracha t-il en bousculant la jeune femme pour passer dans l'étroit corridor

- **N'y compte même pas Nikklaus**, continua Rebekkah en le suivant**, pour une fois que tu montres un visage un peu moins diabolique, je ne vais pas te lâcher de si tôt comme tu le dis**

- **Je te conseille pourtant d'obtempérer si tu ne veux pas terminer dans un cercueil**, la menaça t-il, la colère faisant palpiter sa jugulaire

- **Les menaces, les menaces… c'est donc que j'ai touché un point sensible**, s'amusa-t-elle, un sourire satisfait sur son visage angélique

- **Rebekkah, ne me pousse pas à bout !** cria t-il en se retournant, les poings serrés, les muscles contractés, prêt à sauter sur quiconque osait bouger

- **Très bien, mais ne vient pas me chercher si tu veux des conseils en matière de séduction**. » termina t-elle en tournant le dos et faisant claquer ses talons pour aller se réfugier dans la chambre de Stefan.

La colère dominait encore ses pensées, Klaus dévala les marches pour arriver dans le salon. Il tomba sur l'aîné des Salvatore, occupé à Dieu seul sait quoi. Cette apparition soudaine ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Il avait envie de tout envoyer valser. Les remarques de sa sœur l'avaient pris au dépourvu et il n'acceptait pas cet état de fait. Non, Nikklaus Michaelson n'était pas faible. Sa colère monta d'un cran à cette pensée. Il se saisit du vase qui se trouvait à sa portée et l'explosa contre le mur opposé, provoquant maintes protestations de la part de Damon, mais Klaus ne les entendait même pas. Il voyait rouge et il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se calme. La bête qui dormait en lui était bel et bien éveillée et elle réclamait du sang. Du sang. Voila ce qu'il lui fallait. Il se précipita dans ce qui servait de cuisine aux Salvatore et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Une poche. Une seule pauvre et misérable poche trônait sur une étagère face à lui. Cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il se saisit de l'objet en plastique, déchira l'ouverture et en absorbant le contenu en quelques secondes.

Une fois le précieux fluide consommé, Klaus se saisit de son téléphone portable, composa rapidement quelques numéros et ordonna à ses divers interlocuteurs que le manoir Michaelson devait être réhabilité dans les plus brefs délais. Et quand il disait « dans les plus brefs délais », il entendait bien sûr « dans la journée ». L'Hybride retourna dans le salon, ignorant royalement Damon qui se lamentait sur les restes de son précieux vase, ayant pour ferme intention d'aller malmener une sorcière qui, selon lui, devrait avoir trouvé une solution depuis bien longtemps. Il n'y pouvait rien, il devait évacuer sa colère. En passant devant l'une des larges baies vitrées, son regard fut attiré sur un point à l'extérieur. Il fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de la fenêtre, son regard vissé sur un point du ciel.

« - **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore ?** grogna t-il

- **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?** s'écria Damon, un morceau de verre à la main, prêt à l'enfoncer dans le cou de l'Hybride qui lui tapait décidément beaucoup trop sur le système nerveux

- **Sérieux, tu ne remarques rien ?** questionna t-il en se retournant vers le vampire

- **Qu'est ce que je devrais remarquer encore ?** demanda t-il un peu trop fort au goût de l'Hybride dont les nerfs étaient encore à fleur de peau. D'un geste rapide, il saisit Damon par le cou et l'approcha de la fenêtre.

- **ça !**

**- Les arbres ?**

**- Tu te fous de moi, tu es masochiste ou complètement idiot ?** **Tu n'as pas remarqué que cela fait plus de deux heures que le soleil est « en train » de se coucher ?** S'énerva Klaus

**- Maintenant que tu le dis…**

**- Ah ! Et… **Klaus s'interrompit brutalement en sentant sa peau chauffer bien trop rapidement à son goût. **Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ?!** Demanda t-il en lâchant le cou de Damon pour porter toute son attention sur sa main. Une main qui, prit feu tout à coup, provoquant un hurlement de douleur de l'Hybride qui se jeta dans un coin sombre du salon, très rapidement suivi par l'aîné des Salvatore.

- **Visiblement, nos bagues sont encore en panne**, commenta Damon les sourcils froncés. **Jérémy !** Hurla t-il dans l'espoir de réveiller le plus jeune des Gilbert. **Bouge tes fesses hors de ta chambre ! Et je sais que tu es là et totalement conscient, je t'entends ! Vient fermer ces maudits rideaux ! **

**- Hum… Essaye plus gentiment…** commenta l'interpellé qui souriait de toutes ses dents tout en fixant les deux vampires en détresse.

- **C'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas le moment Gilbert !** Hurla à son tour Klaus qui sentait la colère revenir au galop. Le ton employé avait, finalement, décidé Jérémy à venir le prêter main forte**. C'est pas trop tôt**, commenta l'Hybride à nouveau libre de ses mouvements**. Bien…** lâcha t-il en constatant que la précédente scène avait attirée tous les membres hébergés sous le toit des Salvatore.** Sorcière ! Répare donc ça ! Et maintenant !** s'écria t-il en se dirigeant vers Laura

**- Je ne peux pas !** argumenta t-elle alors qu'elle constatait que la distance la séparant de l'Hybride diminuait rapidement

- **Tu l'as déjà fait une fois me semble t-il… Recommence donc !**

**- Encore une fois, Hybride, je ne PEUX pas ! Ma magie est perpétuellement contrée par un pouvoir bien plus puissant que le mien…**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre. Tu as intérêt de trouver une solution, et rapidement, je ne compte pas passer mon temps enfermé ici !** Hurla t-il avant de fracasser un second vase non loin du premier

- **Mais démolis tes affaires, arrête de t'en prendre aux miennes !** tenta de protester Damon, remarque qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part de Klaus.

-**STOP !** S'écria tout à coup Rebekkah, qui s'attira, de ce fait, tous les regards vers elle. **Nikklaus, si tu veux sortir d'ici, laisse la sorcière travailler. Et ce n'est pas en menaçant à tout bout de champ et en explosant tout sur ton passage que ça va aider. Quant à toi, Salvatore, je te conseille fortement de la mettre en veilleuse. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour contenir mon frère !** »

Le courage de la jeune femme prit tout le monde de court. Une courte seconde seulement. Car à peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que, déjà, Klaus faisait un pas vers elle. Trop, c'était trop. Il devait tordre le cou de quelqu'un, au sens propre du terme, et tant pis si c'était celui de sa sœur. Pourtant, le regard que Caroline braquait sur lui le coupa net dans son élan. Un regard simple, clair et salvateur. Un regard pour qui tout être se damnerait. Un regard qui eut le miraculeux pouvoir de calmer instantanément la colère qui grondait en lui. Cela faisait déjà deux fois. Et Klaus se jura d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi la simple présence de la jeune femme avait un tel pouvoir sur lui. Serait-ce… Non ! Il refusa toute pensée en cet instant sur ce sujet, chassa ses questions au fin fond de son esprit et se concentra sur ce qui les inquiétait au moment même.

« - **Sorcière, fait quelque chose… et vite !** ordonna t-il le plus calmement possible

**- Il n'y a qu'une chose que je peux tenter…**

**- Peu importe ce que c'est, agis ! **

**- Cela ne résoudra pas le problème des bagues, mais il faut comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec le soleil. C'est contre-nature et les esprits pourront m'aider. Après tout, les sorcières sont les servantes de la Nature…**

**- Fais donc ça ! **approuva Klaus en se retournant pour se diriger vers le bar des Salvatore. Un whiskey, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Bien que ça ne valait pas ceux qui dormaient dans sa propre cave.

- **Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?** demanda poliment Caroline tandis qu'elle regardait Elena et Damon s'affairer autour des vestiges des différents vases cassés.

- **Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut** » la remercia Laura tandis qu'elle disposait quelques bougies au sol, formant un cercle, au centre duquel elle s'agenouilla.

Caroline prit place dans un des fauteuils, imitée par Jérémy sous le regard discret et interrogateur d'un Hybride en pleine dégustation d'alcool. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que Laura puisse se connecter au monde alternatif peuplé d'esprits. Le jeune Gilbert sursauta lorsqu'il aperçu Bonnie se placer devant Laura, s'agenouillant également au centre du cercle. Les deux sorcières se saisirent les mains, établissant une connexion soudaine.

« - **Je n'ai que quelques secondes, les Esprits refusent que je vous aide**, commença rapidement Bonnie

- **Que se passe t-il avec le soleil ?**

**- Quelqu'un a stoppé sa course, il restera figé dans le ciel tant que le pouvoir n'est pas défait ! Vous devez l'empêcher d'agir. Tout ça peut avoir d'immenses conséquences. Un désastre naturel, une réelle catastrophe est en marche !**

**- Comment faire ?**

**- Vous devez trouver la source !**

**- Dans la forêt ?**

**- Oui !** affirma Bonnie tout en regardant derrière elle rapidement

- **Qui est à l'origine de ce pouvoir ?**

**- Des démons ! Des…d...Ki… Dieu !... J… Ja… **tenta d'articuler la sorcière dont les contours de la silhouette se floutaient peu à peu

- **Pardon ? Je ne te comprends pas !**

**- Démo… Dieu… Jap… **bredouilla Bonnie dont l'image devenait de plus en plus floue. Elle finit par disparaître totalement, emportée par un souffle qui éteint toutes les bougies.

- **Qu.. Que s'est-il passé ? **demanda Elena, traduisant oralement ce que tous se demandaient

**- Les Esprits l'ont emmenée. Ils doivent savoir ce qu'il se passe mais refuse de nous aider.**

**- Mais pourquoi ça ? Vous n'avez pas dit que les sorcières servaient la Nature ? Or c'est clairement un problème de Nature ! Vous avez entendu Bonnie ?! Une catastrophe naturelle est sur le point d'arriver !** S'énerva Jérémy qui se leva d'un bond et fit les cent pas dans le salon

**- Démo, Dieu, Jap. C'est ce qu'à dit Bonnie. Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? **demanda Elena qui prit la place précédemment occupée par son frère et se plongea dans ses réflexions

- **Des démons… Elle a parlé de démons**, commença Damon qui se plaça derrière sa bien-aimée. **Tu connais quelque chose en « démons »**, demanda t-il en s'adressant à Klaus qui avait, jusqu'alors, gardé le silence

**- Je dirais que nous en sommes tous vu notre condition… Mais personnellement, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'Etre qui pourrait pleinement remplir cette définition. J'ai toujours cru que ça relevait de la part de l'imaginaire collectif…** pensa t-il à haute voix. **Des démons et des dieux… ça défit l'entendement. Les dieux n'existent pas… Pourtant… il se pourrait… **

**- Je t'en prie, fais nous part de tes lumières ! **

**- Kol…** répondit simplement Klaus en ancrant ses yeux à ceux d'Elena qui soutint son regard, le défiant de continuer.

**- Kol ?** questionna Jérémy qui c'était arrêter de marcher pour s'intéresser à la conversation

- **Kol !** claqua Klaus avec un sourire malsain sur le visage, fixant ostensiblement le double Petrova

**- Il m'avait avertit du grand danger que représentait l'éveil de Silas. Qu'une catastrophe allait arriver. Que la fin d'un monde était proche**, expliqua Rebekkah qui comprit où voulait en venir son frère. **Kol n'était pas fou…** termina t-elle dans un souffle

- **Apparemment non…** conclu Klaus en faisant dévier son regard sur Caroline puis sur sa sœur

**- Et… qu'a voulu dire Bonnie par « Jap » ?** demanda Elena d'une petite voix

- **Jap… japper ? Des chiens ? Des chiens de l'Enfer !** suggéra Damon

- **Japon ?** proposa Caroline doucement

- **Le Japon ?** l'interrogea Klaus plus intéressé par la proposition de la jeune femme que par celle de Damon

- **Je ne sais pas… Tu sais, c'est sans doute rien, mais… Kamiko nous a dit qu'elle venait du Japon et…**

**- Qui est Kamiko sweetheart ?**

**- Une fille que nous avons rencontrée il n'y a pas longtemps, mais je maintiens qu'elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! **s'insurgea Elena. **Enfin ! Elle ne vit même pas ici… **

**- Tu as peut-être raison**, souffla Caroline. **C'est juste qu'elle me dérange, quelque chose ne me plaît pas en elle…**

**- Caroline, si toutes les personnes dont la tête ne nous revenait pas étaient suspectes, le monde en serait plein…** s'énerva soudainement Elena. Remarque qui valut un sourire amusé de Damon.

XXX

Silas se dirigeait vers le centre-ville. Il savait que les Originels avaient pour habitude de fréquenter le seul bar que comptait la petite agglomération de Mystic Falls. Il faisait de grandes enjambées, évitant le plus possible les rayons du soleil.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il s'était apperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la ville, elle crépitait et débordait de magie. Les ondes en étaient littéralement imprégnées. Et son sentiment c'était très rapidement vérifié alors qu'il s'était rendu compte que la course d'Apollon dans la voûte céleste avait prit rapidement fin, suspendant le Temps. Comme si, tout à coup, le dieu grec avait décidé de faire grève. La minute qui suivit, Silas se sentit un peu plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait du. Oh ! Rien de bien méchant, mais tout de même. Voila des millénaires que le soleil n'avait plus d'influence majeure sur lui. Il avait eut la prétention de penser qu'il avait dompté l'Astre du jour. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité, mais une infime partie de l'Etoile céleste conservait son pouvoir sur lui et l'affaiblissait en sa présence.

Silas remonta rapidement la rue qui menait à la Mairie, passant devant la petite église, ignorant royalement l'édifice religieux, il tourna au coin de la rue pour faire face au Mystic Grill. Traversant la chaussée à grandes enjambées, il pénétra dans l'établissement, scannant rapidement toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Aucun d'eux ne répondaient au souvenir qu'il avait des Originels. Quelque peu déçu, il porta tout de même son attention sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait signe. Une connaissance ? Rapidement, Silas tenta de se remémorer l'identité de l'humain en question et s'approcha de lui, faignant se souvenir.

« - **Hey ! Stefan ! Où étais-tu ?** commença le jeune homme en lui adressant un grand sourire. Stefan Salvatore. C'est vrai ! Il devait à nouveau s'efforcer de rentrer dans la peau de son Double.

**- Partit en vacances, me ressourcer un peu. Comment vas-tu… ?** demanda t-il en tentant toujours de se remémorer le nom de la personne se trouvant face à lui

- **Ça peut aller… Mis à part… enfin, tu as vu les autres ? Care, Elena ou Damon ? **

**- Non, je viens juste d'arriver, pourquoi ?**

**- Des choses étranges se passent en ville, murmura le barman en se penchant vers lui**

**- Comme… ?**

**- Des choses… Tu devrais aller voir Damon, il t'expliquerait mieux… Ah ! Désolé, j'oubliais… Elena…**

**- Je suis passé à autre chose, ne t'inquiète pas. Elena peut être oubliée tu sais…**

**- Oui, je sais. Enfin, je crois. Tu sais, depuis que j'ai passé mon été avec Rebekkah je…**

**- Où est-elle ?** le coupa t-il

**- Je… Rebekkah ?... Elle est à la Pension j'imagine…** répondit l'humain en fronçant les sourcils

**- Merci !** » lâcha Silas en se retournant pour prendre la direction indiquée par le barman.

La Pension. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il se souvint que les Originels avaient tendance à occuper ce lieu, ponctuellement ou non. Un sourire conquérant au visage, il chaussa se lunettes de soleil, jetant un coup d'œil à l'astre céleste et partit en direction de l'endroit où il avait laissé sa voiture, résolu à trouver les réponses qu'il était venu chercher.

* * *

**[Note de l'auteur] Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Je vous avoue m'être amusée toute seule en l'écrivant ^^ J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire! ^_^**

**A très bientôt!**

**Kisus!**


	13. Chapter 13

**[Note de l'auteur] Bonjour à tous et à toutes! ^_^**

**Ah! Je suis à peu près fière de moi, j'ai (à peu près) respecté les délais. Disons que la semaine dernière mon ordinateur a définitivement rendu l'âme. Après achat en urgence du nouveau, c'est la box Internet qui est décédée dans d'atroces souffrance (merci Can'l .).**

**Mais, me voici de retour! ^_^**

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review, dont ma très chère Katylin!:**

**Mel023 **: C'est toujours un réel plaisir de te lire ^.^ Et je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et te fasse rire :-) A très bientôt, j'espère ! ^^

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :** Merci beaucoup ! ^.^ Pour ta fidélité, pour le temps que tu passes à écrire des reviews ! Merci ^_^

D'ailleurs, pour te répondre, c'est bizarre, mais tu n'es pas la seule à me dire haïr Elena. Et, je t'avoue, que la suite ne va pas vraiment t'aider à l'apprécier... Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien... ^^ ; Comment ça je suis sadique ? Môôôô non ! ^_^ Pour ce qui est des créatures japonaises, ah ah... c'est pas pour tout de suite... (on fait durer le plaisir) mais ça va venir (inexorablement!), disons que pour le moment, il faut amener les choses... Oui, tu as vu, Silas arrive et va se déchaîner, tu vas voir... ^_^

Je vais pas répondre à toutes tes questions ici car tu trouveras la plupart dans la lecture de ce chapitre ^^ (en espérant qu'il te plaise!)

**Katylin :** Ah ! La course aux reviews est lancée ! ^_^ En fait, comme il y a un décalage horaire avec la France d'environ 10h (tout dépend si c'est l'heure d'été ou d'hiver), pour que tu sois la première il va falloir que tu viennes sur la nuit :s Et je voudrais pas être responsable d'une insomnie ! Lol Mais tu sais que j'adore tes reviews ! Peu importe l'ordre ^_^

Ouh ! Klaroline, Klaroline ! Tu vas être contente, nous avançons ! Si, si ! ^_^ J'ai eu l'âme romantique cette semaine !

Et oui, Damon est... Damon ?... J'aime le faire paraître encore plus ridicule qu'il ne peut l'être déjà à l'état naturel XD

On va monter une ligue de toutes les personnes voulant massacrer Elena XD Tu vas voir, au fur et à mesure des chapitres tu vas de moins en moins l'aimer... ^_^ ;;; Désoléeeeee ! é.è

**Cookie des bois :** Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Et j'espère te lire souvent ! ^_^

**Et je vous souhaite à tous une TRÈS BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Chapitre 13

La voiture s'arrêta sur le parvis de la Pension. Aucun signe de vie ne témoignait d'une quelconque présence. Seules les cimes des arbres ondulantes et les quelques oiseaux qui les habitaient rendaient ce lieu un peu moins désertique. Silas sortit du véhicule et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Le soleil couchant se reflétait sur les vitres de la façade, réverbérant la lumière orangée, soulignant l'aspect fantomatique et désertique de l'endroit.

Il ferma la porte dans un claquement sec et chaussa sa paire de lunettes de soleil. Décidément, il fallait qu'il mette sur sa liste de choses à faire de s'occuper de ce problème d'astre solaire. Trop de choses étaient étranges, depuis son arrivée ou avant, il y avait là une fluctuation des énergies bien trop importante pour être naturelle. Il s'efforça de faire le point sur la situation. Il devait se faire passer pour son double, ce jeune Stefan Salvatore. Il fit le point sur ce qu'il savait de lui. Jeune vampire de 150 ans environ, frère cadet d'une famille d'immigrés italiens, un aîné nommé Damon, ayant un goût prononcé pour la jeune Gilbert, humaine puis vampire, meilleure amie décédée répondant au nom de Lexie, une aventure dans les années 20 avec une Originelle. Sympathique, ouvert, relax, moralisateur, non consommateur de sang à la source, préfère le sang animal voire le sang en poche. Silas refréna un frisson de dégoût et rentra peu à peu dans son personnage.

Il n'aimait pas se glisser dans la peau d'un autre, mais il le fallait s'il voulait protéger son identité, d'autant plus que les Originaux et les personnes qu'ils fréquentaient étaient persuadés de sa mort. Un bon point pour lui,il avait donc l'avantage sur eux. Confiant, il remonta d'un pas lent l'allée, persuadé d'être observé. Une impression qui se confirma rapidement lorsque la double porte en bois s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant une blonde qu'il identifia comme étant la sœur Originelle. Cette dernière resta prudemment dans l'espace sombre, mais l'accueilli, tout de même, avec un large sourire. L'attitude de Rebekkah rappela à Silas qu'il était sensé craindre les rayons du soleil et feint une accélération et une brûlure douloureuse avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, préférant la laisser entamer la conversation et craignant qu'elle ne se soit aperçue de sa mégarde. Visiblement, la blonde n'avait rien remarqué et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise.

«- **Stefan.. Où étais-tu ? Cela fait des semaines que tout le monde essaye de te joindre**, commença t-elle sans laisser son sourire se faner. **Comment vas-tu ?**

- **J'étais... en vacances. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?**

-** Non ! Je... Enfin, oui, mais... rah !** S'énerva t-elle en rentrant précipitamment dans le salon. **Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, on a des soucis ici...**

- **J'avais, en effet, remarqué ça... **commença t-il tout en la suivant et en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ici ?

- **Par où commencer ?** Ironisa t-elle en s'asseyant négligemment sur le canapé

- **Je ne sais pas.. par le début ?** Suggéra t-il en notant chaque détail de la demeure

- **Je n'ai pas tous les détails mais... il s'avère que le soleil refuse de se coucher...**

- **J'avais noté ça... Et, comment cela se fait-il ? **Demanda t-il en s'avança, les mains dans le dos

- **Sincèrement ? Tu me déçois Stefan... Crois-tu sérieusement que ça serait un problème si je** **connaissais les raisons ?** Argua t-elle en plissant les yeux

-** Si c'est de nature magique, peut-être que Bonnie pourrait y faire quelque chose... **continua t-il en cherchant à remettre la main sur sa précieuse sorcière, l'une des clés pour atteindre son objectif

- **Bonnie... C'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant...**

- **Au courant de quoi ? **Demanda t-il suspicieux

-** La sorcière est morte,** lâcha brutalement la blonde tout en étudiant chaque détail du visage de son interlocuteur en quête d'une réaction. Elle fut déçue.

-** Bonnie est morte ? Quand ? Qu'est ce que... **commença t-il avant de se souvenir des détails de sa « mort ». Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. La sorcière qui l'accompagne est beaucoup moins puissante que la petite Bennett. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il l'avait laissée de côté. Bien que l'envie de la tuer le démangeait quelque fois, il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un le connaisse sous sa vraie forme, mais elle pourrait toujours être utile. La question est de savoir comment pourrait-il parvenir à atteindre sa bien-aimée sans l'aide de Bennett. Il n'y a bel et bien que les Originaux qui pourraient faire quelque chose... Ils devaient forcément connaître un moyen de le tuer pour le renvoyer auprès de sa belle. Il n'avait que trop errait. Il était à la recherche de bien trop de fantômes. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Il devait mourir. Elle ne pouvait qu'être de l'autre côté et Katsiyah ne l'aiderait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'était pas passée de l'autre côté du voile, elle n'était pas là. Il l'aurait déjà trouvée sinon... Comment mourir quand on est immortel ? Un seul être sur cette Terre pourrait répondre et, pour s'être déjà introduit dans son esprit, il savait qu'il risquait de le trouver du côté de la demeure de la petite blondinette qui traînait avec eux. Mais son nom lui échapper complètement, quelque chose avec un C... Cécile ? Carine ? Non ce n'était pas ça non plus...

- **Stefan ?** L'interpella l'Originelle. **Tout va bien ?**

- **Mmm... **lâcha t-il perdu dans ses pensées toujours à la recherche du prénom. _Clarisse ? Non plus.._

- **Je sais que tu étais proche d'elle... Enfin, elle était pratique...**

- **Oui, c'est ça … pratique... **continua t-il avant de se rappeler quel rôle il était sensé jouer. **Rebekkah !... un peu de respect s'il te plaît ! Bonnie était mon amie ! **Se fâcha t-il faussement

- **Mouais... une autre fois peut-être... **dit-elle en se levant. **Dis-moi, où étais tu exactement ?**

- **ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir... **entendit-il avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. En levant le regard vers l'escalier, il identifia l'auteur des propos.

- **Damon...**

- **Stefan... **salua l'aîné des deux en s'avança vers lui le visage grave. Arrivé à quelques centimètres, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait bougé. Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants, ne sachant par quel propos, quel geste entamer cette conversation bien trop tardive. Damon fut le premier à céder et tendit la main à son cadet, optant pour la distance respectueuse. Main que serra volontiers son frère. La paix était installée, momentanément, entre eux.

- **Désolé pour le manque de nouvelles...**

- **Aucun problème... Comment vas-tu ?**

- **J'ai connu mieux. Mais chaque problème a une solution, n'est-ce pas Damon...**

- **En effet... j'en conclus que Barbie en chef t'as mis au parfum concernant nos petits « soucis » ?** demanda t-il en mimant les guillemets

**- Le soleil alors ?**

**- Le soleil... Et, bien sûr, nos bagues... La tienne ne fonctionne plus non plus ?**

- **Non plus... Rebekkah m'a dit pour Bonnie... **commença t-il en baissant les yeux

**- Oui... La sorc... Je veux dire Bonnie … enfin, c'est dommage.**

**- Et vous n'avez plus aucune aide magique ?**

- **Ah si si, enfin, je crois, elle me semble pas très fiable. En même temps, c'est une connaissance de Klaus, ça veut tout dire.**

- **Ah !** Lâcha t-il soudainement intéressé par la tournure de la conversation. **Klaus... Et où est-il ?**

- **J'en sais rien... Barbie ? **Demanda t-il en se tournant vers l'Originelle

- **Sans doute avec Caroline**, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

- **Caroline... **_C'était donc ça ! Caroline ! Il y était presque..._ **Et où sont-ils ?** Demanda t-il en interrogeant la jeune femme qui semblait plus au fait des mouvements de son frère que l'aîné des Salvatore

- **Stefan ? **Entendit-il. _Nom de nom ! _Pensa t-il en levant les yeux. _Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'interrompre de longue ?!_ Il se retourna pour constater qu'une jeune fille se tenait derrière lui. Elena Gilbert.

-** Elena ? Que fais -tu ici ?... Ah... Oui, tu vis ici, non ?** Suggéra t-il

- **Je... Je vis ici et... je vais vous laisser...** la jeune fille se retourna et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter de façon nette et revint vers Silas tout sourire. **En fait... Stefan... Non, je ne vais pas vous laisser, je suis aussi ici chez moi, que tu le veuilles ou non... Et, je dois t'avouer une chose... Stefan... tu ne gagneras pas...**

- **Je ne... pardon ? **» Questionna t-il réellement interrogateur sur les propos tenus par la jeune femme essayant, tant bien que mal de se souvenir ce qu'il avait oublié provoquant une telle réaction chez elle. Mais ne parvenait à mettre ses idées en ordre.

XXX

Au même moment, à l'étage

Caroline allait et venait dans sa chambre. Comment, comment osait-elle ? Mais enfin, Elena ne gagnerait sans doute pas le prix Nobel, mais tout de même, elle n'était pas stupide ! Depuis quand elle remettait en doute es propos ? Bon, elles ont connu quelques désaccords dans le passé, c'est vrai, mais quelle histoire était uniquement constellée de magnifiques étoiles sans aucun nuage ? Non, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était l'ardeur d'Elena à défendre une personne dont elle ignorait tout. Alors, certes, Caroline pouvait très bien s'imaginer certaines choses. Elle était, il fallait se l'avouer, totalement à cran en ce moment. Inutile de faire le résumé de toutes ses préoccupations, elle y serait encore le lendemain. Il était, donc, tout à fait possible que ses soupçons soient le fruit de son imagination non seulement débordante mais aussi perturbée. Mais il était insensé de réagir de la sorte. Après tout, il ne lui semblait pas que son idée soit aussi farfelue que ça...

Elle fut interrompue dans le flot de pensées par un léger bruit derrière sa porte. Elle se retourna en direction du panneau de bois et le scruta comme si elle avait, soudainement, la capacité de voir au travers. Elle soupira, las de sa propre réflexion et invita son visiteur à entrer. Caroline fut rassurée en constatant que la personne en question était Klaus. Elle se surprit d'ailleurs de cette réflexion. Il y a moins d'un an elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu la même réaction, mais depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de devenir « amis », la tension entre eux s'était apaisée. D'un sourire, elle l'accueillit. Celui-ci, pénétra dans la pièce et l'inspecta d'un regard circulaire et rapide.

« - **Sweetheart, tu sembles assez... tendue... Je t'entends aller et venir depuis tout à l'heure**, commença t-il doucement

- **Désolée de déranger tes méditations !** Se révolta t-elle ! Elle se ravisa soudainement en voyant la mine peinée qu'il avait prise. **Désolée, vraiment, je suis un peu sur les nerfs**, continua t-elle en recommençant à faire les cent pas.

- **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- Je dois vraiment te faire une liste ?** Ironisa t-elle

- **Disons plutôt... Quel est le problème qui te préoccupe le plus ?** Demanda t-il avec un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre un iceberg.

- **Soit... concéda** t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui. **Elena.**

- **Elena ?... Oh... Tu veux dire, votre altercation tout à l'heure concernant... Ki... Ku...**

- **Kimiko ! Et oui, c'est à cause de ça. Je sais... C'est stupide, encore une « gueguerre » de lycéens. Tu dois me trouver ridicule, hein ? **Termina t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit, la mine renfrognée

- **Premièrement**, débuta t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme, **je ne te trouve pas ridicule. Deuxièmement... **continua t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, **je pense que tu es tout simplement exténuée. Sweetheart, je suis là maintenant, tu peux te défouler sur moi autant qu'il te plaira, si cela peut te permettre de retrouver la paix intérieure... **Lui proposa t-il, son éternel sourire en coin planté sur son visage

- **C'est gentil, mais je doute que si je passe mon temps à te cogner tu apprécies tout particulièrement...**

**- Tu paries ?... Faudrait-il encore que tu parviennes à me toucher...** la défia t-il

**- Oh ! Mais je suis tout à fait capable de te toucher !**

**- Vraiment ?** Continua t-il en se levant, son regard fixé à celui de la jeune fille, un demi sourire soulignant ses fossettes

-** Tout à fait !** Répondit-elle en se levant à son tour pour lui faire face. Alors qu'elle essaya d'avancer d'un pas vers l'Hybride, celui-ci s'éclipsa en moins d'une demie seconde pour se retrouver derrière elle. Rapidement, il la ceintura, lui saisissant d'un même mouvement les poignets, l'immobilisant totalement.

**- Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire Love ?** Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille, éclipsant de son esprit la proximité de la jeune femme et la douce odeur de lys et de framboise qui lui montait au nez.

**- J'aurais bien deux ou trois idées, mais je doute que tes attributs masculin n'y résistent...**

- **Ouh ! On attaque sous la ceinture Love, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça... **susurra t-il en déserrant un peu son emprise sur la jeune femme

**- Tu me sous-estimes beaucoup trop Klaus... **Elle profita de la détente momentanée de son adversaire pour se défaire de son étreinte et lui faire à nouveau face. **Ou je peux juste te distraire...** termina t-elle en souriant, soulignant sa victoire.

**- Ne relâches jamais ta garde Sweetheart, pas si tu veux pas que ton adversaire en profite …** continua t-il en s'avançant à nouveau vers elle.

-** Trop tard Klaus, admet simplement ta défaite...**

- **Je ne perds jamais Love... **sourit-il alors qu'il s'éclipsa à nouveau pour la surprendre, lui saisissant rapidement la jambe et la fit tomber. Cependant, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. **Qu'en dis-tu Sweetheart ?**

**- Je t'ai laissé gagner...**

**- Mais bien entendu Love... **Son attention fut alors attirée par un bruit sourd. Un claquement provenant de l'extérieur.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'était ?** Demanda Caroline alors que Klaus l'aidait à se relever avant de le voir se diriger vers la fenêtre. Prudemment, elle le vit écarter le rideau tout en restant dans l'ombre salvatrice.

**- Il semblerait que notre cher ami Stefan soit de retour...**

**- Stefan ?! Oh mon Dieu ! **Lâcha t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte de la chambre, prête à aller l'accueillir

- **Non attends **! S'exclama Klaus en la retenant par le poignet

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Il est à l'extérieur...**

- **Mais il va rentrer, je n'ai rien à craindre du soleil**, se défend t-elle en tentant de désserrer la poigne de l'Hybride

- **Tu ne comprends pas... Il est à l'extérieur... Et il ne semble pas craindre les rayons du soleil..**. souffla t-il en ancrant ses yeux aux siens.

- **Peut-être que sa bague fonctionne encore... **essaya t-elle

- **Je veux bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute**, concéda t-il après quelques secondes de réflexions. **Mais, s'il te plaît, reste sur tes gardes. Je n'ai pas confiance …**

- **Tu n'as confiance en personne...** argua t-elle

- **Touché **! Sourit-il. Les voix venant du rez-de-chaussée lui parvinrent. Il fit rapidement un signe à Caroline, lui indiquant de garder le silence afin qu'il puisse écouter la conversation qui se tenait quelques mètres sous eux. **Il semblerait que notre ami est un peu à côté de la plaque**, souffla t-il en ignorant le regard assassin que lui adressait la jeune femme. Il entendit une seconde fois la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vérifia que Stefan se rendait à son véhicule, mais cette fois, le vampire le fit en courant. Un point qui inquiéta d'autant plus l'Hybride. Pourquoi le faire au retour et pas à l'aller ?

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais à la fin ?!** S'écria soudainement Caroline devant l'attitude à la limite de l'autisme de son interlocuteur

- **Je me méfie, c'est tout... ça m'a valu ma survie jusqu'à présent et je te serai d'ailleurs gré de m'imiter... **

- **Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par là ? **Le questionna la jeune femme de plus en plus en colère

- **Simplement que tu fais trop facilement confiance aux gens...**

**- Et toi pas assez !**

**- Peut-on réellement m'en blâmer ? Au vu de l'attitude de tes « amis » durant ces quelques dernières années je répondrai par la négative …**répondit-il en reportant son attention sur l'extérieur

- **Je... ** Commença t-elle en criant avant de se raviser en le voyant de plus en plus tendu, **quoi encore ?**

**- Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là-bas ?... **se demanda t-il à lui-même

-** Qui ça ? Où ça ? **Questionna Caroline, la curiosité prenant le pas sur la colère

- …

- **Klaus !** S'énerva t-elle à nouveau devant le mutisme de l'Hybride

-** La sorcière ! Je viens de la voir sortir de la forêt...**

- **Laura ? Je ne sais pas... la cueillette aux champignons pour une quelconque potion ?** Suggéra t-elle en haussant les épaules

- **Sweetheart, ta naïveté est parfois très rafraîchissante**, lui répondit-il en souriant

- **Et bien suggère si tu es si malin... **rétorqua la jeune femme visiblement vexée

- **Je n'en n'ai absolument aucune idée, je vais d'ailleurs aller l'interroger à ma façon de ce pas...** l'informa t-il en desserrant son emprise sur la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas décidé.

-** Klaus ! Sois gentil... **soupira t-elle

- **Toujours mon ange, toujours... » **conclut-il en sortant, laissant une Caroline très peu convaincue de ses dernières paroles.

XXX

Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de là

Tyler allait et venait dans la pièce principale de la petite cabane de bois où il passait, désormais, le plus clair de son temps. C'était, il fallait se l'avouer, loin du luxe qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse auprès de ses parents, mais, pour l'heure, il n'en avait cure. La seule chose qui le préoccupait était la vengeance. Une vengeance cruelle, froide et calculée. Une vengeance qui était en marche et il ne pouvait que se satisfaire de l'avancée de son « opération ». Il le savait, il savait précisément ce qu'il fallait faire pour y parvenir. Il sourit à cette pensée. Lorsqu'un bruit sourd le ramena à la réalité. Tyler se retourna brusquement et se détendit tout aussi soudainement quand il identifia l'arrivant. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années accompagné par une jeune femme visiblement beaucoup plus jeune que lui. L'un et l'autre étaient couverts de boue, bleus et écorchures.

« - **Ils sont prêts**, dit simplement l'homme en s'adressant à Tyler

- **Bien, merci David**... lui répondit le jeune homme avant de sortir, talonné par le couple. Il fit face à une trentaine de personnes, d'âges, ethnies et sexes différents. Tous se figèrent et se tournèrent vers Tyler. **Vous êtes enfin tous prêts**, commença le jeune homme en parlant d'une voix forte. **Prêt à vous battre, prêt à venger l'affront qui a été commis à votre Alpha. A moi. Nous devons essuyer la honte qui me couvre. Et ce, pas plus tard que maintenant ! Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer une autre défaite telle que celle que nous avons subit il y a quelques jours et pour cela... **Tyler fit une pause en souriant, parcourant des yeux l'assemblée qui n'avait d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour lui. **Pour cela, nous bénéficions d'une aide. Aussi utile qu'inespérée. Nous y allons maintenant. Maintenant, alors que le soleil est haut. Maintenant, ils sont en position de faiblesse et nous allons en profiter...**

- **Tyler, comment sais-tu que nous n'allons pas une nouvelle fois échouer ?** Osa demander une jeune fille qui n'avait pas seize ans

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas Rosa, ta crainte est cependant légitime**, continua t-il plus fort pour l'ensemble de son public. **Je tiens de source sûre qu'ils sont considérablement affaiblis depuis que le soleil ne se couche plus...**

**- ça ne t'inquiète pas ? **Questionna un homme au premier rang

- **Non Marius. Tout ceci a été mis en place pour nous venir en aide. Mon informateur m'a clairement expliqué que nous devons intervenir maintenant. Que les astres étaient avec nous... Après tout, nous n'avons plus à craindre les rayons de la lune pleine...**

**- Mais tu es un hybride, tu ne les crains pas, nous en revanche... nous ne sommes que des loups garous**, objecta le dénommé Marius

- **Vous ne les craignez plus non plus ! Vous pouvez désormais vous transformer à votre guise. On ne vous impose plus vos transformations... **Dans l'assemblée, une vague de « oui » se fit entendre. **Préparez-vous, ce soir, nous dînons du Suceur de Sang ! **» Hurla t-il tandis que des cris enthousiastes et des applaudissements se faisaient entendre.

Rapidement, Tyler rentra à nouveau dans la cabane, laissant les loups aller et venir, se préparant à la riposte tandis que certains commençaient déjà à se transformer sous l'œil attentif du dénommé David. La jeune Rosa vint alors à sa rencontre.

« - **Dis, David, toi qui est le Bêta de Tyler... Peut-être sais-tu comment il a toutes ses informations concernant l'ennemi...** commença t-elle en minaudant quelque peu

-** Je sais juste que c'est durant la nuit qu'il communique avec ses alliés **… répondit-elle visiblement sensible aux charmes de la jeune fille

-** La nuit... tu veux dire... en dormant ? Dans ses rêves ?**

**- Il faut croire... **

**- Et tu y crois toi ?**

**- Qui serais-je pour douter de mon Alpha ? Et qui ES-TU pour douter de TON Alpha ?! **S'écria t-il brusquement en colère

**- J'ai rien dit, excuse-moi... **» répondit-elle en baissant les yeux avant de s'éclipser un peu plus loin pour s'atteler à sa transformation.

XXX

Damon tentait, tant bien que mal, de faire le point sur le retour inattendu de son frère. Certes, il était heureux de constater qu'il semblait aller bien, mais, il fallait se l'avouer, il était aussi stressé et tendu : qui savait quelles seraient les attentions de Stefan vis-à-vis de la situation délicate et embarrassante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Après tout, Elena avait renoncé à lui pour aller vers Damon... Le vampire essaya de chasser ses craintes à l'aide de son précieux alcool (quoi de mieux pour oublier ? Ou, tout du moins, ne plus penser momentanément ?), faisant machinalement tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre en se dirigeant prudemment vers la seule façade de la maison à l'ombre. Il pouvait distinguer l'arrière du jardin, ou plutôt de l'esplanade d'herbe quelque peu arborée ainsi que l'orée de la forêt qui cernait la Pension. Les cimes dansaient sous un soleil meurtrier. Le vampire laissa promener son regard, perdu dans ses pensées. Son attention fut soudainement attirée par les buissons qui semblaient s'agiter plus que de raison. Il fixa son regard perçant sur les végétaux avant de distinguer des masses grises qui se dirigeaient, ventre à terre, vers la demeure. Identifiant immédiatement le danger, il cria à qui voulait bien l'entendre annonçant l'arrivée des loups.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ensemble des habitants de la Pension se tenaient à ses côtés, chacun évaluant le danger et se préparant à une attaque imminente. La seule différence avec le premier affrontement était l'impact solaire. Un risque qu'il ne fallait pas négliger et qui terrorisaient Elena et Caroline tandis que Damon et Rebekkah calculaient les différents moyens qu'ils avaient à leur portée pour repousser les canidés. Klaus se montrait plus serein, seul son sourire carnassier et son regard pétillant fixé sur le chef de la meute laissaient transparaître un intérêt certain pour la bataille qui allait s'engager d'une seconde à l'autre. Les humains présents dans la Pension avaient reçus l'ordre de demeurer dans les étages, leur présence gênerait plus qu'autre chose les vampires.

Les canidés encerclèrent la maison, attendant, visiblement un ordre de celui qui leur servait de leader. Un loup gris s'avança, ancrant son regard à l'imposant bâtisse, cherchant une faille par laquelle il pourrait passer afin de conduire l'assaut. En trottinant, il fit le tour de la Pension, analysant chaque fenêtre, chaque baie vitrée. Il pensait pouvoir passer par la même que lors de leur précédent affrontement, mais les vampires avaient pris soin de la condamner avec d'épaisses planches de bois. Inutile d'essayer, il n'arrivera jamais à passer. Il fallait trouver un autre chemin. Tyler rageait intérieurement d'avoir précipité l'attaque sans avoir étudié le plan. Tout ça parce qu'Elle le lui avait ordonné. Il pesta à nouveau et continua son périple. Rien, aucune faille en vue. Il se posta devant la trappe menant au vide sanitaire. Une seule façon de passer par là. Il reprit sa forme humaine, ignorant totalement que chacun de ses faits et gestes étaient savamment épié. Prudemment, il se posta devant la trappe et activa la glissière qui maintenait la porte fermée. Il fit jouer la poignée et ouvrit. Tyler sourit de toutes ses dents, fier d'avoir trouvé un passage dans la défense des vampires. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur, jeta un coup d'œil rapide et se retourna pour appeler ses comparses. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que deux mains le saisirent par les épaules, le forçant à se retourner.

« - **Toi ?!** » eut-il le temps de prononcer avant que la craquement sinistre des os de sa nuque ne retentisse, le plongeant instantanément dans un sombre rêve.

* * *

**[Note de l'auteur] Mouahah! Alors, alors, qui est le meurtrier de Tyler? Feuuuu! **

**Bon, "meurtrier" c'est juste passager, je rassure les fans de Tyler (s'il y en a pas ici). J'espère toutefois que ce chapitre vous a plu ^_^**

**A très bientôt! ^_^**


End file.
